Dragonball Chronicles
by FutureMk2
Summary: Dragon Ball Chronicles is set in age 852 in Conton city, 78 years after the end of the Buu Saga. A plethora of events have occurred since, such as the time patrol but when the demon god demigra kills a saiyan girls mother she sets out on a journey
1. Mizuna

**_Prologue_**

Dragon Ball Infinite Chronicles is set in age 852 in Conton city, 78 years after the end of the Buu Saga. A plethora of events have occurred since, such as Majin Buu has spawned other self-thinking Buus that have become plentiful, earthlings have become aware of the existence of beings with otherworldly ability's some have even attended training schools founded by Krillin and Tien. (turtle, crane)Trunks and Goten started the Kikoukenjitsu school, also settled in this massive interdimensional city, thought extinct even Frost Demons reside here, even though their segregated for their past. Conton city is a unique zone in time and space. Protected by mystical forces only few were chosen to resign their.The time patrol are a time traveling interdimensional police force of sorts, who keep the timeline in order.Mizuna is a sixteen-year-old Saiyan, who was taken in by pan at a very young age.But two years ago when Conton city was still Toki Toki city, the demon god demigra nearly ended time as we know it but one soul managed to end Demigras terror, although not before many lives had been taken including Mizuna's mother pan that day she made a promise that she plans to keep.

—————————————————————————

The sky itself had turned a murky brown, with sporadic red lightning that surged undying.Not a single thing in sight except for the ashes of the world for as far as the eye could see.The putrid air reeked of death,besides the crackling of thunder there was an eerie silence, the screams had all stopped...It was unreal that all of this was caused by just one entity.

"I never wanted it to be like this,I...I never asked for any of this!"

"**And yet it still is" **he said beginning to approach his prey.

And all his defenseless prey could hope to do was watch, as the inevitable came closer and closer.His incalculable might unrivaled as he dawned upon the cosmos to bring anew.

"**You have something that ****I want give it to me!"**

—————————————————————————

**Several Years Ago**

"Ah shit im late" said mizuna scurrying out of bed,there was a rule about flying in Conton city but she never really cared for rules that much

After finishing getting dressed She grabbed her bag and took off. "I'll be late anyways so why not grab a bite to eat" she said with a smirk

She stopped by one of Conton cities best food joints. "So what will it be for you today little lady" the cashier asked

"I'll take one of everything" replied Mizuna in a serious tone

"Sheesh you saiyans, I swear your stomachs are bottomless pits" he managed to let out an awkward smile at the attempt of humor

"Well here you go that will be five thousand and five hundred zeni." But before he knew it she was out the door her hands stuffed with food

"hey I want my money!" he yelled

"I'll pay you later" Mizuna yelled back as she flew off, her tail swept up by the wind as she flew towards orange star academy

After gorging down all the food she stole Mizuna landed on the roof of the school to see if she could sneak in.Her body tensed up a little as she lightly moved down the stairs.Once at the door of her class all's that was left was to slip in unnoticed.She opened the door ever so slightly only for the whole class to be staring directly at her

"Miss Mizuna if your late one more time I swear there will be consequences" said her teacher sipping his drink

She rolled her eyes as she walked over and plopped down in a seat.After doing a quick survey of her nosy class she picked up on a conversation a small group was having.It was a Majin and two earthlings she focused her ears to see if she could catch what they were saying

"I heard it's cause her mom died "one murmured

instantaneously her blue eyes intensified she sprung up like lightning knocking her seat back "What the hell did you just say!" she dashed over and hit the boy with such force it knocked half of his teeth out and sent him flying through the wall, the other two began to panic screaming in fear

"Dammit I've just about had with you Mizuna get over here now" the teacher snarled.Mizuna approached with her head held down a tear rolled down her olive skin making the warm light undertone of it almost glow.She solemnly walked out while the rest of the classed marveled at the damage she had done.She was taken to the superior chief of the school

"Mizuna this is the last straw we've put up with you for too long now and as much as we hate to do this it's necessary" the chief motioned for her school badge

"wait what you can't do this" Mizuna said startled

"You're a liability Mizuna were just cutting off the weak link is all" He said in an almost sinister voice

"I'm the daughter of Pan, granddaughter of Goku you can't do this" she exclaimed

"See that's the thing they'll actually be remembered" he uttered as he took the badge by force

"Your all bastards!" Mizuna screamed as she was escorted out by security but then as they neared the exit someone caught their attention.He was wearing a hat and shades in a reserved posture he walked up and said

"So you're the one who put the big hole in the building" giving an awkward glare at her

"If you hadn't noticed yet I'm in a bit of a tight spot so bye" she rudely replied

"Oh I can fix that" he said, he then whispered something in the guards ears and they backed off and left without a second thought

"Ok so uh what's your deal nobody just helps people" Mizuna said questioning his true intentions

"You Should enter the time patroller recruitment tournament I mean you put a hefty hole in the academy wall and that's no ordinary building" he said invitingly

"Wait what excuse me your joking even if I wanted I don't have the proper registration to be in the tournament" She replied puzzled

"Don't worry about any of the extra details I have my connections" he said in his smooth masculine voice

"Ok what do I need to do?" She said

"I can't do much more in public like this do you think we could meet somewhere more secure?" he requested

"Ok if it's to become a time patroller I'm in" she said trying not to look exited

"Great then meet me at this location midnight" he replied handing her a pamphlet

she glanced at it for a moment before looking back up realizing the man had vanished

"What have i gotten myself into" Mizuna thought

She decide to walk home this time not in the mood to get yelled at for flying, block after block person after person she contemplated the recent events. "What just happened" she kept saying to herself

In about the time of your average shounen anime episode Mizuna finally made it home.She slammed the door as she entered and strolled over to a seat plopping down she took out the pamphlet that she got from the mysterious man and began to flip through it when suddenly her eyes lit up

"What the... is he out of his mind he wants to meet in the restricted zone!" She said flabbergasted

The zone was the place in Conton that use to be toki toki it was still run down and in pieces and nobody was allowed in.But she wouldn't let the rules stop her.Time quickly passed and before she knew it midnight had come

She took a deep breath "This is for you mom" said Mizuna as she walked out and took flight

The moonlight making her unkempt cocoa brown hair seem almost translucent.She speed up in hopes no one would catch her entering the restricted zone but with the wind pounding against her face she was barley able to keep her baby blue eyes open, her neck length hair blowing everywhere also wasn't helping

Despite that minor set back she had just made it past the point of no return.Where turning back now would definitely get her caught.She landed in the ruins of toki toki and memories of her mother began to flood her mind untill a voice spoke bringing back her concentration to the task at hand

"You came?" It was him the stranger from earlier

"You need to come clean just who the hell are you" Mizuna said

"Well were not in public anymore so I guess you deserve at least that much" he replied taking off his hat and shades

she inspected the mystery man closely realizing that this was no ordinary citizen. His blonde frizzy hair and purple eyes "no way your Setsu the toki toki city hero!" She said enthralled

"shhhh not so loud remember were not supposed to be here not even me" he said

"But why bring me here" she replied confused

"just take this" he answered handing her registration forms for the tournament

"Woah it's so accurate and looks so real how did you manage to do this" she voiced

"don't worry about it just follow me" he responded beginning to navigate through the rubble. "Hey uh Mizuna you see that over in the distance" Setsu exclaimed

"Yeah looks like a big vault but that's never been there before" she responded

"This is why I brought you here" Setsu said as he flew over to the vault,with Mizuna following him

she began to question if this was just about her becoming a time patroller.

"Try and open this" Setsu said with a smirk

"Stand back I can do this" she replied

Mizuna placed her hands on the vaults wheel and began to turn she started glowing a light blue as the ground began to crumple beneath her she continued to strain and struggle but it didn't budge an inch

"What is this" Mizuna said breathing for air

"It's made so that nobody can get in but I'm not just nobody" Setsu said as he placed his hands on the wheel and began to turn it just his Ki alone blew mizuna back twenty feet

"But how I mean aren't you just a human how do you have so much power?" Mizuna said

And just like that the door opened "It's just training and hard work is all" Setsu replied with a smile

"Ok let's go there's something you need to see" Setsu told mizuna

"Okay" she replied as he led her through the dark one-way vault when suddenly he stopped

"Ok stop Mizuna were here" he said as he held out his hand and slowly began to move forward when he was stopped by a forcefield

"What the heck is going on here what is that" Mizuna said

"It's a containment field made by the Supreme Kai of Time meant to contain that"Setsu said pointing to something inside the forcefield

Mizuna observed every detail on the other side of the field but saw nothing

"I don't see anythi-oh my god what is that"

she saw a black and purple misty ooze emanating from the depths of the other side of the containment field

"It's a time rift but this one is different it's a time rift accumulated of other time rifts and it's too big, it could tear apart all of time if not stopped" replied Setsu

"And the Supreme Kai of Time has kept this a secret" Mizuna said angrily

"The field will give us a century or two if we're lucky but eventually this will tear us all apart" Setsu exclaimed

"Then we have to do something about this while we still can" Mizuna said determined

"That's why your here more time patrollers means less rifts I've been illegally recruiting fighters to become time patrollers. I'm taking things into my own hands I wasn't looking for grades or recommendation but just power is what i was looking for and you are one of the few who peeked my interest so you have four months before round one begins of the time patrol recruitment tournament.Make the best of it and uh close the door on your way out" Setsu then gave a smile and vanished

"son of a yardrat guess I'll be paying uncle Goten a visit tomorrow." Mizuna left the vault and flew off

"Ok I'm out of the restricted zone so I should be fine now" she thought but to her suprise someone began to yell at her

"hey bitch remember me from school" it was the human boy whose teeth she knocked out in class and he brought two Namekians and a Majin with him

"Four on one really thats pathetic now get out of my way" Mizuna demanded

"Not so fast I'm going to get what I came for an eye for an eye right" he said showing off his ruined mouth

"Fine then" Mizuna pronounced as she struck the Majin in the stomach knocking him to the ground

But then the Namekians restrained her with their long arms, the boy dashed over and hit Mizuna right in face

"Ahhhh shit you bastards!" she said furiously, her nose bleeding as she broke free from the Namekians grip and fired a Ki blast at one of the Namekians blowing him away

"that's two down two to go" she cockily said

"Make that three" the Majin said as he grabbed her tail yanking on it to immobilize her

"I can't move" Mizuna said struggling

"Get her now" the Majin yelled the other two began to rapid fire Ki blast one after the other bombarding the helpless Mizuna

"Stop it your hurting me!" she said screaming and sobbing, the attack finally stopped

"That's what you get bitch" said the boy

They grabbed there knocked out friend and flew off into the distance.Mizuna collapsed in a pile of blood her body felt stiff as her sense of thought and everything slipped away into darkness

The next thing she knew she heard herself groaning in pain trying to get a grip on what was going on when the doctor walked in

"Your awake good" the doctor said

"how did I get here?" Mizuna replied

"Well you took quite the beating you've been here for three days" he exclaimed

"Wait what three days excuse me I got to go" she replied but he wasn't having it.

So she waited till he left then snuck out the window, barley able to fly she floated all the way to her uncle Gotens school of Kikoukenjitsu and limped inside

"Hey old man uncle Goten you here" Mizuna yelled

"first of all I'm only eighty-five and second it's great uncle so what do you need" Goten said.

"A senzu bean" she said giggling

"here it's my last one so don't get hurt again" Goten said sternly handing her the bean

"Thanks" Mizuna said as she chewed the senzu bean

"yeah that's better I feel great" she said flexing in a heroic pose.

"Oh yeah that's right you asked what I needed, the time patroller recruitment tournament is in about four months and I want you to help me get ready" Mizuna exclaimed

"What really how did you get regist-nevermind forget about it ill help" Goten replied

"Thanks again Goten I appreciate it with your help the tournament will be a breeze" Mizuna announced exited

"Woah hold on a second Mizuna your strong but you do know that your chances of winning are slim to none right" Said Goten concerned

"Hey where's your faith at uncle Goten I know there will be lots of strong fighters but not that strong" Mizuna said upset

"seems you haven't heard yet apparently there's a fighter entering who's a favorite to win I've heard this fighter is leagues above everyone else" said Goten

"Is that right well then I guess I've got to make these four months really count cause there's no way I'm losing" Mizuna said smiling filled with determination

"Well then we better get started" Goten announced

"But how exactly are you going to get me that much stronger in such a short amount of time" questioned Mizuna

"you'll see this old man still has some tricks up his sleeve" Said Goten

And with that Mizuna's rigorous training begins


	2. Plan B

**_Chapter 2:PlanB_**

"Hurry up Goten im ready to train" said Mizuna impatiently waiting

"Alright Alright" responded Goten returning with a set of clothes

"These were your mothers back in her fighting days they might be a little small for you but that's not why i got them I've weighted every piece." said Goten as he handed her the clothes

"Woah what the heck are these things made of" uttered Mizuna struggling just to hold them

"With all those on it should simulate one hundred times earths natural gravity" explained Goten

"Aww damn this is gonna suck and do i gotta wear it just during training or what" questioned Mizuna

"Ha ha ha listen kid if you really want to get stronger quickly there won't be any taking the weights off not untill you can function normally with little or no stress" exclaimed Goten laughing

"So no training untill I can handle this huh fine then I can do it" said Mizuna cockily

She then went to go change she was a little emotional knowing her mother had the same outfit but exited to get stronger for the tournament

First the light blue jean shorts that hung down to about her shin with a chain outside her pocket, then the red shirt outlined in a brilliant yellow followed by the fingerless gloves and shoes matching the pants

As stylish as the outfit was that would be the last thing on her mind as she would soon come to realize just how heavy this weighted outfit really was

"Hmm what was that Mizuna I swear i heard you say something" said Goten smirking

"I ss- I sai- I said I can barely breathe with all this weight on" Uttered Mizuna as she crawled across the floor

"You can't stand can you" said Goten laughing hysterically

"Its not funny old man" Said Mizuna still struggling on the ground

"Well it seems like you still have quite the ways to go before your ready for my training" exclaimed Goten

"Ahhhh i think It's crushing me"Said Mizuna as she passed out

"Meh she'll be okay" spoke Goten

And with the basis of Mizuna's training outlined Goten left her to it and by the time she woke up he was already gone

She crawled all the way home getting crazy looks from anyone nearby not knowing that her stylish outfit made her weigh one hundred times her own weight

After finally getting home the reality of how difficult this training would be set in.She was famished but when she tried to eat she couldn't even raise her arm to her mouth and had to eat face first.She also wasn't going to be able to get comfortable since she weighs over seven tons now

After a few days she felt her bones begin to ache, her head was throbbing

Then a few weeks went by now Mizuna regularly falls in and out of a state of unconsciousness

Then the two month mark finally hit and if anything she had regressed in her training

Until one night as she slept her mind began to stir.She was trapped in a nightmare reliving that horrible day when demigra killed her mother pan

Everything in shambles hundreds no thousands of innocent people all dead.And then there was her mother cold lifeless, taken away from her and she was unable to do anything about it so scared so helpless.In that instant something happened Mizuna had awoken from her nightmare covered in sweat and tears her hands bleeding from how hard she must have been gripping them

But all of that was quickly forgotten as she realized something.To her amazement she was standing and her bones didn't ache.She was able to take entire breaths without chest pain even her head had stopped throbbing her suffering had finally began to pay off

As soon the sun rose Mizuna walked to the Kikoukenjitsu school to tell Goten about her progress.

"Uncle Goten you here" asked Mizuna

"yes im in the back room come on in" replied goten

Mizuna walked over to Goten smiling "so notice anything different" said Mizuna proudly

"Your walking right again and you don't seem to be in any type of pain or stress how are you feeling"questioned Goten

"I won't lie I still feel pretty sore but nothing hurts I can function normally just like you said" replied Mizuna

"Well I'll be, you did it took you a while though there's only two more months until the big tournament this is your shot kid remember that" exclaimed Goten

"I will so what's next" questioned Mizuna

"I managed to scrounge up a few more of these here take one" replied Goten as he tossed Mizuna a senzu

"Those beans never cease to amaze me I feel epic" said Mizuna

She continued to admire herself when suddenly Goten swung with a right hook Mizuna backed up and barely avoided it only for the weighted clothes to make her fall on her butt.

"What the hell was that for you could have really hit me" said Mizuna baffled by Gotens attempt to strike her

"Get up phase two of your training begins now the good news is this will be alot simpler than what you did previously alls you have to do is land one blow on me" said Goten as he stood in a fighting stance

"But your so old no offense but won't you get hurt" questioned Mizuna

"Im a saiyan like you remember we retain our youth for much longer than humans" answered Goten

"But eighty five is still pretty old and your only half saiyan what if you got hurt" said Mizuna worried

"The clock is ticking attack now or forget about becoming a time patroller" demanded Goten

"Fine then we got senzu beans why not" said Mizuna on edge

she dashed towards Goten and threw a punch so hard a visable gust of air tossed everything in the school across the room.

"What the were did he go" Questioned Mizuna

"You missed your all power, you rush in fist first head last your to easy to read"Exclaimed Goten

"If only I wasn't wearing these weights I would have had you for sure" replied Mizuna

"Your wrong Mizuna rushing in to battle like a brute will almost always result in failure" said Goten

"Ok then what do you suggest I do" questioned Mizuna

"Try and find things to exploit in your opponents openings and weaknesses keep the fight at your pace" replied Goten

"Ok I'll try" said Mizuna they resumed training and everyday for the next two weeks Mizuna tried to land a single blow on Goten.So far she was unsuccessful untill one day

"your doing it again rushing blindly at me you need to change your attack" exclaimed Goten

"Am I though you see uncle goten I heard you loud and clear two weeks ago and I've devised a plan" replied Mizuna

"oh really well just have to see about that" said Goten

Mizuna then took off with a burst of speed and deliberately missed her attack, the wind caused from this was enough to get Goten to close his eyes momentarily and in that moment she landed a direct hit

"Ack uhhh that hurt more than I thought it would guess im getting to old for this" said Goten trying to laugh off the pain

"Hey are you ok" asked Mizuna

"Yes im fine you should be congratulating yourself you did it" said Goten

"Thanks but I couldn't have done it without you" replied Mizuna

"Now is the moment of truth, phase three of your training" said Goten

"So what am i doing this time" questioned Mizuna

"Your gonna do what I've really been training you for this entire time It's time you became a super saiyan" exclaimed Goten

"Wait whaaaa are you serious im gonna become a super saiyan!" Said Mizuna overjoyed

"What you have accomplished so far was to get your body ready so it could handle super saiyan" exclaimed Goten

"So how do i become a super saiyan show me already i can't wait" Mizuna said excited

"You see kid thats the problem I can't necessarily just teach you like a fighting style or something, super saiyan is something you will have to achieve on your own but i can at least show you" explained Goten

"Ok that's better than nothing i suppose" replied Mizuna scratching her head

"Even now we don't have a one hundred percent step by step way to become super saiyan but all super saiyans have something in common" said Goten

"And what would that be" questioned Mizuna

"first the body, a strong body is required to become a super saiyan with your weight training were good there then there's a trigger which brings forth the power of a super saiyan" explained Goten

"So what were all of the other super saiyans triggers" questioned Mizuna

"My fathers was a response to need, Gohans was the fear of loss" said Goten

"So what about you Uncle Goten" she said

"Oh me he he he well my case was kinda different it was just for fun and showing off really, jokes aside that just goes to show that every case is different" explained Goten

"Can you still even go super saiyan old man i want to see it first hand" she said anxious but determined

"It has been a while step back" said Goten

she took a step back

"more" he insisted

she took another step back

"here we go" he announced

The whole Kikoukenjitsu school began to shake, dust was falling from the ceiling, Gotens greyish black hair started to stand up his eyes were changing from black to a teal the room was emanating with energy

"His power just doubled no tripled wait it's still rising just what the hell kind of transformation is this" said Mizuna shocked

Gotens hair started to turn a bright golden yellow then a flash of light and energy emitted from him temporarily blinding Mizuna when everything settled down she took a good look at Goten, he was a super saiyan

"I can't believe it this is so much more than i thought it would be, if i can get this kinda power than ill be untouchable" she said.

"Don't be foolish, don't go getting a big head there's people out there that make this form look like a children's play thing" said Goten

"Yeah yeah i know" said Mizuna pouting

Goten assumed a fighting stance

"you ready to fight a super saiyan kid, I'll turn you into a real saiyan if it's the last thing i do" announced Goten

and with that Mizuna began sparing with Goten daily for hours only getting small breaks for food and water.

But everyday felt the same to her she just couldn't match Gotens superior speed and strength in that form constantly taking beatings one after the other.She felt as if some type of catalyst for super saiyan must be missing cause no matter how hard she tried she couldn't do it.

But time waits for no one and in the blink of an eye only one week remained untill the tournament and she still hadn't unlocked the powers of a super saiyan

"Mizuna stop thats enough" said Goten in a demanding voice as he powered down

"No I can do it i just need a little more time" she replied panting for air

"Were going nowhere fast at this point alls well manage to do it tire you out before the tournament." exclaimed Goten

"Dammit I said im fine I can keep going you have to believe me Uncle Goten" she said with tears beginning to well up

But Goten just shook his head which told her everything she needed to know,that she wasn't gonna become a super saiyan any time soon

"But what am i gonna do without it i might lose" said Mizuna obviously frustrated and upset

"Relying solely on a transformation can spell your downfall just the same,but if you really want to get stronger in a short amount of time find the one named korin by the time gate" replied Goten

"Ok I just want to be alone for now" said Mizuna as she walked out of the dojo

She headed towards the exit of the industrial sector of Conton which contains all the businesses and housing

"_Damn it I don't know what im doing wrong I was to weak I can't be like that anymore_" she thought to herselfg

She continued on her walk now leaving the industrial sector of conton and entering the plaza of time which held the time portal.A giant gateway that appears to emit a blue thick aura

This is were patrollers pass through to go on there time patrols.She walked all the way up the set of stairs that would leave any normal person gasping for air.Then she just stood there and stared at it knowing she can't enter but wanting to so badly

"You just gonna stare kid" said a strange gruff voice

"What the show yourself" Mizuna said startled at the sudden intrusion

And out walked a white cat that had a stick with eyes that were barely open

"Holy shit this cat just talked" said Mizuna in disbelief

"dear god language young lady sheesh your generation just says whatever comes to mind" replied the cat.

"Listen my names Korin and i couldn't help but pry into your situation" he said

"Oh your korin" she questioned

"Curiosity killed the cat eh look don't worry about it if you want to get stronger you can take the trial of the ultra divine water but be warned you'll be in grave danger" announced Korin

"I don't care if this will make me stronger ill do it" she replied determined

"Very well then now would you be real still for me" exclaimed korin

He began tapping his stick on the ground and mumbling some weird chant

Mizuna did a scan of the area as korin tapped and chanted,she noticed a familiar energy in the immediate area.It was Goten who had just reached the top of the stairs he seemed exhausted but she could tell this was a urgent matter

"Just wait a second Mizuna are you sure you want to do this" said goten concerned

"This is something I feel like I have to do so im gonna do it no matter what" she replied

"I see well if I can't stop you the least I could do is wish you good luck, your the only family I have left so be safe" Said Goten solemnly

Those words hit her hard but she just smiled and nodded

"Ok miss all done" Korin said and with one last tap the ground under Mizuna collapsed in on itself creating a pit that continued to sink dragging Mizuna along with it deeper and deeper untill the sinking sensation became falling deeper and deeper

Everything began to slow down like she was being held in suspension she closed her eyes and waited for a impact.And waited and waited only to realize she's been falling way to long something wasn't right

"What the hells happening" she said in fear and awe

below her appeared a bright light it felt bone chilling and extremely cold she heard the cats voice again but this time it was like a echo that could've been heard miles away

"When your done come back to this spot and ill pick you up" Said the cats booming voice

Then she felt a shock and searing pain jolt through out her body as she slammed against something cold and solid, it was ice as she groaned in pain Mizuna noticed that Ice was everywhere and everything, there was nothing in sight but massive walls and paths of ice

As she got to her feet she also realized that she didn't have access to any of her abilities.She was able to see a small hole hundreds maybe thousands of feet up in the ceiling probably where she fell.She Began walking seeing where the path of ice led

"It's a damn Ice world down here" Mizuna said to herself.

After twelve minutes of navigating the ice path she hit a dead end

"Guess I can't go this way better turn back"

But to her suprise where she had just come from was blocked off to

"_But how this doesn't make any sense_"she thought

She began to feel a ominous presence looming through out the Icy labyrinth

"Nothing makes sense here" said the presence in deep soft echo

"Great another mysterious person just my luck" she replied in an annoyed voice

Then the ground started to shake the walls and paths of ice began shifting closing off old paths and making new ones

"Is this what a earthquake feels like" Mizuna said to herself

and in a screeching halt everything stopped.

"_Is that it_" she thought

"No it isn't" spoke the presence again

"Son of a Yardrat you can read my mind to" Mizuna announced

Then off in the distance all the Ice collapsed in on it's self leaving a gargantuan abyss.

"Holy shit I got to get out of here" she said

But the presence had other plans the remaining walls and paths of ice began moving and pushing Mizuna closer and closer to the abyss. She tried to fight back but it was as if touching the ice was draining all of her strength she felt deathly cold and weak she went limp unable to stop her appending doom

She woke up back at home in conton city there was a beautiful sunlight that would shine through her window and the smell of breakfast everything seemed back to the way it was

"Mizuna it's me" said a voice crying out for her

Mizuna watched as right before her eyes her mother appeared

"Mizuna it's me Pan"she said

"but but how there's no way i saw you di-"

"shh im ok now" said pan interrupting her

Mizuna was extremely confused unsure if this was real or some twisted game nonetheless she couldn't hold back the tears, Pan embraced her giving Mizuna a warmth she had longed for.But all good things must come to an end she pushed her mother off of her

"Mizuna what is it don't you want to stay here with me and be happy" said Pan in a affectionate tone

Mizunas tears became a unbroken stream her voice beginning to waver

"Your not real, I know that but then why is this so hard" said Mizuna conflicted

"But this could all be real if you just choose to stay" replied Pan

"You know I can't do that not like this" she said

And just as Mizuna finished that sentence the dream world around her began to fade away

"Mizuna I want you to know that I am so proud of you" said Pan as she faded with the rest of the dream world

Mizuna was now laying on some type of purple rocky structure.There was no ice in sight and the illusion she was in had completely ceased everything was dimmed in a thick black fog.Just past the rock there was a large body of some type of dark murky liquid

"What the hell is going on why is all this crazy shit happening to me" she said

A large figure easily the size of a small building rose from the liquid it was hard to make out what it was due to the thick fog with only its glowing menacing eyes being noticable.It slowly creept over to Mizuna as two tentacle like appendages began to patrode out of it

"Hey uh what are you doing, your kinda freaking me out" she said trying to hide how scared she was

Between the tentacles was a aged container of sorts they continued to extend till the container was set on the patch of land Mizuna was on

"You have been deemed worthy to take the Ultra Divine Water but be warned one must possess a strong mind and body for if not this means certain death" murmured the figure

"Will this really make me stronger" Mizuna said skeptically

"The water takes advantage of special powers within one if you have no power nothing will change"replied the figure

"Well isn't that just great so how many people have drunk this"she questioned

"fifteen" it replied

"and how many survived" she asked

"one" it replied again

"So basically I have no chance well to hell with the odds lets do this" She said more fired up than usual

She looked in the container it was filled with a dark liquid similar to the body of liquid around her

"Here goes" said Mizuna as she drank every last drop of the foul tasting liquid

Instantly she dropped the container, she felt her body tense up as her throat closed up.A fiery pain like no other attacked every inch of her body.Alls she could do was try to scream she curled up on the ground and began to vomit while uncontrollably shaking her hands were clenched close so hard blood began leaking from them

This Brutal assult continued for an hour untill shaking became seizing, her vision along with her other bodily functions began to elude her

She just wanted the brutal punishment to come to an end she had lost the will to live.Suddenly the seizing stopped and she lied there cold and still.One last breath managed to escape before life itself had eluded her and everything turned dark

"Hey kid wake up" said Goten furiously shaking her as she slowly opened her eyes

"Uncle Goten is that you"She murmured groggily

"Thank god your awake we thought you might have left us kid" said Goten worried

Mizuna sat up and did a quick examination of herself and her surroundings she was back at the Kikoukenjitsu dojo

"How did I get out of there" she questioned

"We actually assumed you died so we went to go get your body" replied Goten embarrassed

"So do you feel any stronger" he questioned

"Not really I feel the same basically" said Mizuna

"How about you go tidy up and put these on" said Goten holding a pair of clothes identical to the ones she wearing currently

"I'll bet you forgot you were wearing weighted clothing huh" Goten said smiling

She took the outfit and went to the back room to change.Just a few short minutes later Mizuna came busting directly through the wall filled to the brim with energy

"Woah Goten i feel like a feather now look at me!" She said bouncing off the walls and flying all over the place

"Ok ok settle down now your gonna destroy my dojo" replied Goten

"I won't even need super saiyan to win im invincible now hahaha" Mizuna said cockily

"Ok now go get some rest and take this in the morning you'll need it for the tournament tomorrow" said Goten handing her a senzu bean

"Its tommorow... I was out that long I thought I'd have a few days to rest?" said Mizuna

"And Mizuna remember that favorite to win I was telling you about" said Goten

"yeah what about it" she replied

"Well I picked up some info on him his name is Celsius


	3. The Tournament

**_Chapter 3:_****TheTournament**

"Greetings people of Conton City, welcome to the annual time patroller recruitment tournament,where dreams come true.Now lets set some ground rules first there will be thirty two fighters and five rounds.A winner will be decided by ringout, knockout, forfeit or untill the opponent is unable to fight.Lose once and your out so be careful.With that said there will be no killing, kill an opponent and you will be automatically disqualified. Each fighter will be equipped with there own waiting room so please make yourself at home." explained the announcer

"Hey Mizuna come here" said Goten interrupting the announcers speech

"Yeah what's up Uncle Goten there about to announce who im gonna fight so be quick" replied Mizuna unusually antsy

"Turn around" said Goten

"Uh why what are you gonna do" she said curiously as she turned around

"This is a weakness so it has to go" said Goten as he grabbed Mizunas tail

"Huh wait your not gonna we should probably think about thi-" she jolted and yelped as her tail was ripped out

"Owww! it stings" she said very unpleased

"Hey I feel all funny all of a sudden" said Mizuna stumbling trying to regain her balance

"Just give it some time you'll be alright" replied Goten

"My tailbone feels so empty" she voiced

"Hush Mizuna he's about to announce who's fighting who" said Goten

"And now on the brackets for the first fight we have Wryce a Human versus Snai a Namekian the second fight is Tofi a female Human versus Atemo a male Majin the third fight will feature Aines a Namekian versus Taloup a male Majin the fourth fight is Forook a male Human versus Mizuna a female Saiyan the announcer continued to announce names till the brackets were completely filled

"Ok now will all the fighters please make there way to the waiting rooms" said the announcer

As Mizuna began heading for her waiting room she noticed Setsu above the stands in a private booth with the supreme kai of time just then he looked down and gave a slight nod almost like he knew she was staring

While she sat in her room contemplating someone knocked on the door

"Hello can you open up please" said the boyishly yet masculine voice behind the door

She stood up and opened it

"Hi im Neris im also one of the fighters I figured I'd be the only saiyan so I was surprised to hear your one to" said Neris

"Well I was pretty surprised myself so the feelings mutual bud" replied Mizuna

"So uh what happened to your tail" questioned Neris while holding up his own

"It actually got ripped off thirty minutes ago so yeah that happened" she said annoyed

"Oh well didn't mean to bother you ill go now" said Neris

"Your really bad at flirting" said Mizuna sarcastically as she slammed the door on him

She then went to see how the first fight was going, instantly she knew Snai would win but thats namekians for you.She wondered if every fight was just gonna be an easy call like this.And just like she said Snai won, the next fight was better but still one sided Atemo won against Tofi

"_Seems like the Humans are physically at a disadvantage_" wondered Mizuna

The third fight was close going back and forth but Aines ended up winning

"_Ok my turn_" she thought

She made her way to the stage getting glares from all the other fighters and anticipation and excitement from the crowd

"_Forook might be a human but he's big I have to watch out_" she told herself

Forook stood at eight feet with broad shoulders and oversized muscles towering over Mizuna like a giant

The fight begun Mizuna took a defensive stance ready to counter attack

"Ha ha give up little girl theres no one alive who can beat Forook the great ha ha ha!" he spoke overflowing with confidence

"Is that right come on bring it fatty" she replied while taunting him

He took the bait and charged head first once he was in range Mizuna was gonna re position herself and knock him out the ring.What she wasn't prepared for was the adjustment of not having her tail and as she was dodgeing his attack she lost her balance

"Ah crap" Mizuna said as she feel directly into Forook's charge

She squeezed her eyes tight and waited for the worst.After several seconds or so when the crowd began to ooo and ahh she realized something was up.So she opened her eyes, she didn't know if it was the weight training or the Ultra Divine Water.But to her surprise Forook couldn't budge her not even a single inch

"Why can't Forook move little girl" he uttered as he continued to strain

In only a single tap Forook went flying across the stage and smashing into the outer rims of the tournament grounds

"Mizuna wins by ring out" the announcer yelled, with the crowd cheering for her Mizuna couldn't help but smile

"Wow that was awesome Mizuna" said Neris

"It really wasn't all that" replied Mizuna

"And next ladies and gentlemen we have Coli versus Chise" yelled the announcer

The crowd roared in anticipation on

The two fighters began walking to the ring.Coli was just a human girl with long dark blue hair that went to her waist and beautiful turquoise eyes that could melt the coldest of hearts.Chise was also a earthling he had messy hair and a scraggly beard, his body language made it appear as if he didn't wanna be here but the look on his face said otherwise

The battle broke out with a fierce flurry of clashes between the two.They seemed evenly matched that is untill Chise landed a major blow directly to coli's jaw almost knocking her out the ring

"Ouchie hey take it easy" said Coli in her high pitch innocent voice

"This should finish it" replied Chise as he began charging a ki wave

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" announced Coli

"Quiet!" shouted Chise as he fired his ki wave

A explosion erupted from the ring with smoke and debris engulfing the fighting stage

"Direct hit no way she withstood tha-" Suddenly Chise collapsed

"What's going on why do I feel so exhausted" said Chise

The smoke had finally cleared and standing there unharmed, not even a scratch on her was Coli

"But how this doesn't make sense you never attacked me" exclaimed Chise still exhausted

"Actually I was attacking you the whole time silly" she replied

Coli then kicked Chise so hard it knocked the wind out of him sending him flying out of bounds

"And the winner is Coli" yelled the announcer

"Yae me" squealed Coli full of life

"They were evenly matched then boom, the battles completely in her favor something seems off here" said Neris

"Yeah I agree" replied Mizuna

Next Rabra defeated Awar followed by Vuzalo a Namekian beating Juze one of the only Android contestents,then saryn beat murad

"Oh guess I'm next wish me luck" Said Neris as he began walking to the stage

And although Mizuna didn't care for this fight any more than the others she was curious to see what Neris was capable of

"And for the ninth fight of the tournament we have Neris a saiyan going up against Akpa another namekian" yelled the announcer as the crowd continued to roar

Neris glared at his opponent with his brown eyes accompanied by his black ear length spiky hair.He was surprisingly focused,ready for every little movement made by Akpa.Akpa started the battle by immediately firing a ki blast and backing up.Neris managed to block the blast then charged in for an attack when Akpa streched his arms to hit Neris before he could get close

"Seems like your trying to keep this battle at a distance where im guessing you think your stretching will give you an advantage huh" said Neris

"seems like you've got me figured out impressive but it still dosent change anything" replied Akpa as he continued to run and attack from a distance using his stretching and ki blast.

"Looks like im in a tuff situation if i cant get in for a direct attack im finished" exclaimed Neris

"Couldn't have said it better myself so just give up now while you still have your dignity" said Akpa

"Oh no you seem to be misaken you see I just didnt wanna show off all my rockin power right off the bat you know" said Neris laughing

And before Akpa could react Neris was standing right in front of him within striking distance

"Sorry about this" said Neris as he struck Akpa directly in the gut with a blow that knocked the wind out of him

Akpa collasped groaning in pain

"Im clearly outmatched I forfeit"replied Akpa in pain

"And thats it folks Neris wins by forfeit!"screamed the announcer

The rest of the first round was uninteresting for the most part at least untill the last fight.There was a certain feeling looming in the air,it was as if the apex predator had just shown up and alls that could be be done is watch as he claimed his next victim

He walked in a slow and assertive manner displaying his dominance.Even though he stood at a measily four ten, he seemed to tower above everyone else.His appearance was similar to that of the infamous Frezia.His dark purple skin engulfed in glaring white armor,with light blue violet gems where the armor seemed harder on it.His long tail moving side to side draging across the ground making a rut as he walked.He had two small black curved horns that came out the sides of his head and one seemed slightly longer than the other.But none of his features struck fear into his enemies as much as his eyes did.His iris was pure white even whiter than than the rest of his surrounding eye.They were so focused and intense his black pupils dilating ever so slightly if his eyes were to be described in one word it would be, cold

"Celsius... so thats him huh" said Mizuna watching in awe like the rest of the fighters

His opponent was a human girl named Zelu she had beautiful dark skin and a long black ponytail.It was easy to see the fear on her face it was like she had already lost the will to fight.When the fight began she took a fighting stance but was cleary still scared her knees were shaking and her head was down she couldn't even look at him

"Ill give you an opportunity to spare yourself"said Celsius in his raspy yet smooth voice

It seemed as if she was going to waver and give in when suddenly the shaking stopped.She stood up straight and look Celsius straight in the eyes, she poured all her grit and dreams into what was said next

"I wont give up ill beat you and show the entire world tha-" next thing Zelu knew she was flying out of the ring, she crashed through the stands tumbling tens of meters outside of the arena

"Wait but how he didnt even move" Neris told Mizuna

No one even saw Celsius attack.Except Mizuna that is, she didnt say anything about it but she was able to catch a glimspe of Celsius's attack.He simply just punched her so fast she couldn't hope to react.The crowd was dead silent even the announcer had lost his cool

Celsius made his way back to his waiting room and anyone he was walking towards made sure to get out of his way

"And with that the first round has been concluded we will begin round two shortly" yelled the announcer regaining his cool

Mizuna was sitting in her room doing some mental prepping when Neris busted in abruptly

"Hey you gotta see this" he said

"Fine what is it" replied Mizuna

She looked out the door and saw some of the contestants chating

"Are they quiting or something"questioned Mizuna

"Not sure I guess Celsius must have given them a real scare" said Neris

One of them who overheard there conversation walked up to Mizuna and Neris.

"Were thinking about forfeiting our matches against Celsius and If i were yaw id do the same, Saiyans or not don't you know frost demons have multiple transformations to hell with that im not fighting him" he then scurried back off in a nervous manner

"I actually knew that he has multiple transformations I just thought they cant be that big of a boost right" questioned Neris

Then Mizuna remembered when she sensed Gotens power rise exponentially when he went super saiyan and even she couldn't help but get uneasy

"Im not sure if we'll stand a chance against him but Im not gonna quit" exclaimed Mizuna

"Im sure one of us will take him down" replied Neris with a smile

Mizuna just nodded her head in agreement.

"We had to do some quick repairs to the arena but now were ready to begin round two" yelled the announcer

The first fight of the second round was between Snai and Atemo.For someone who seems pretty brain dead Atemo managed to win again getting himself a spot in the quarter finals

For the second fight Mizuna was fighting the Namekian Aines, once the battle began a barrage of clashing broke out punch after punch,kick after kick

"Seems like there evenly matched huh... uh hi im Neris" said Neris to Coli blushing

"Hiya Im Coli and actually you'd be wrong about that in fourtyseven seconds Mizuna will win by knockout in fact Aines is on the defensive right now"said Coli in her innocent care free way

Skeptical Neris continued to watch,Aines was being pushed out of the ring by Mizuna.He managed to land a blow that had little effect on Mizuna but it was enough to keep him from getting pushed out

"Damn im really getting overpowered right now"exclaimed Aines exhausted

"Your not to bad yourself" replied Mizuna as she continued to put Aines on the defensive

"Fourteen,thirteen,twelve,eleven" said Coli

"My only chance is to put everything in one last shot" said Aines

"Then i guess i must respond" replied Mizuna charging a blast of her own

"Eight,seven,six" Voiced Coli continuing to count down

Aines fired his beam and Mizuna fired her own

"Five,four,three,two" voiced coli still counting down

Neris tensed up in anticapation when Mizuna's blast suddenly dissipated

"Where'd she go?" said Aines nervously

"Behind you" replied Mizuna Conceited

And at that moment Aines and Neris both realized it was over

"One!" declared Coli exuding glee

Mizuna blasted Aines directly in the back of the head while he was still in mid blast.His iris's went completely white,smoke from the blast steaming off the back of his head.He had fainted, out cold

"Mizuna wins by knockout" screamed the announcer

"But how are you some kind of fortune teller or something?" said Neris confused

Coli just gave a big smile and walked away

"Hey Mizuna how are you feeling" questioned Neris as Mizuna had just returned from her fight

"Im fine anyways you look like you got something to say so go ahead" replied Mizuna

"Its nothing I was just gonna ask if you wanted to watch the next fight with me" exclaimed Neris

"Whos fighting again" she said

"Its Coli shes gonna fight Rabra" replied Neris.

"Nah im good but let me know how it goes" responded Mizuna

"Sure thing ill just be here all alone... and watch the fight by myself,just me,good ole Neris" he said,Mizuna just cringed and walked off to her room

"Next fight of the second round will be Coli a human versus Rabra a majin this should be intresting aaaaaaand begin!" screamed the announcer

Rabra dashed over and landed a direct hit in Coli's jaw knocking out one of her teeth

"Owie your just a big bully"said Coli

He ignored her and followed up with massive blunt blows to Coli's mid section.He was suprisingly nimble for a majin easily moving two maybe three times the speed in which Coli was reacting

"_Shes really taken alot of physical punishment out there, Rabra has the advantage but then why is Coli smiling_" wondered Neris

The gap between there power was very apparent now and yet she began to adapt in a way that can only be described as supernatural.She was dodgeing and countering every attack Rabra threw at her almost as if she knew what he was going to do next

"_How is she reacting with such precision_" thought Neris in shock

But as his suprise subsided he began to realize something every time Coli and Rabra exchanged blows her power would spike as Rabra's fell accordingly

"_But if shes getting stronger from fighting while somehow making him weaker then why dodge certain attacks_" Neris wondered

"How is this possible!" screamed Rabra and Coli simultaneously

"Are you mocking me?" they said in unison

"How are you doing this,what the hell are you" they both said again

Coli started uncontrollably giggling

"What is so damn funny" voiced Rabra clearly frustrated

He went for another punch aimed dead center,but Coli snatched his fist out of mid air and started to apply pressure on it

"Ahhhh my power what are you doing you witch!" yelped Rabra in pain

Rabras energy began rapidly dwindling as he fell to his knees with Coli's increasing accordingly

"So thats it she can somehow eat away at the opponents power and add it to her own thats insane" exclaimed Neris

Coli's power had nearly doubled while Rabra was slowly drifting off into unconsciousness when without warning new found life hit him.He sprung back up and broke free of coli's grip, immediately flying up to get some space

"So you can fight more, yaeee this should be fun" said Coli innocently

"I still have more than enough power to finish this" voiced Rabra as he began charging a massive ki ball

Electricty started crackling,the sky turned several shades darker as the blast grew to the size of a large building

"That's too much uh oh" Coli said nervously

"Take this my shell crush!" screamed Rabra as he tossed the ki ball at Coli

"Naming your moves huh me likey well then take this ki siphon!" replied Coli determined

She held out both her hands and pushed and strained against the shell crush

"I don't know if she can take much more of this her ki siphon or whatever she called it isn't working like before" exclaimed Neris at the edge of his seat

She continued to strain attempting to hold back the ki ball as it pushed her further and further, when suddenly the ball just dissipated along with all the excess energy bursting around the stage

Rabra collapsed from overexertion

"Coli you did it you won" yelled Neris overjoyed

But something wasn't right Coli's power had spiked ten times over, she was obviously unstable

"And the winner is Co-"

"Get away from me go, go now!" demanded Coli in great stress interrupting the announcer

Realizing what was about to happen Setsu busted out of the booth he was in and evacuated everyone to close to Coli in the blink of an eye

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"screamed Coli as a explosion erupted from her

Debris flew everywhere as the explosion grew and grew.While Setsu was finishing his evacuation the supreme kai of time took action and contained the blast to the fighting stage so no one would be injured.And when the smoke cleared and the dust settled there was Coli, standing there, covered in blood and burns with the biggest smile on her face


	4. The Final Four

**_Chapter 4_****_: The Final Four_**

Coli was immediately taken for medical care, as for the tournament they decided to continue.Puting up a barrier during fights in case something like this were to happen again

The rest of the second round went smoother Neris won his fight with Tusa and Ponzu defeated Reys and so on.With the last fight of the second round being Taiko a namekian versus Celsius

Celsius was favored by a large margine to win but Taiko didnt give up surprisingly.The battle started with a blitz by Celsius that nearly knocked Taiko out of the ring but he managed to stretch his arms and dig into the ring to stop him from falling out

"You shouldn't deny your fate" said Celsius

"Its the only thing I can do right now" replied Taiko

"I suppose some effort is necessary" voiced Celsius as he zipped towards Taiko in the blink of an eye grabing a hold of one of his arms

"These grow back right"said Celsius as he ripped Taiko's arm right out of the socket

Taiko began to scream as his Namekian blood gushed out of his stump

"Now witness the diffrence between me... and you" exclaimed Celsius cockily

"Wait what was that i could'nt hear you over my screaming heh heh heh" replied Taiko confused

"Ugh Im not surpised a lesser creature such as yourself is an idiot" said Celsius disgusted

"Well just wait till this idiot beats you" replied Taiko as he re grew his arm

"Just cause you've vexed me ill give you the previlege of seeing some of my true power." Celsius began to power up as the entire staduim began to shake

His power sent chills down everyones spine

"Welp im screwed" said Taiko as he watched Celsius power up

Celsius's power up hit its climax in a blinding flash of light.He then overpowered Taiko with his overwhelming speed and power,every single blow was a knockout blow it was so one sided it was hard to watch.And even though Taiko ended up losing by knockout he was proud that he was able to push Celsius even if it was only a little, and that was enough

During Taiko and Celsius's fight Neris was beside Coli as she rested in the nursery recovering from her wounds

"Coli you really shouldn't be trying to get up, I know you just ate a senzu bean but take it slow ok" said Neris worried

"Owe quit your yapping silly im just fine now you see" replied Coli as she threw a few practice punch's in the air

But as she was punching Neris could see the pain in her face that she was trying to hide with a smile.And as they were talking Setsu walked in

"Umm hello Coli and to you to Neris Im here on part of Trunks and the Supreme Kai of Time to-"

"Oh my frackin gosh it's Setsu the toki toki city hero like holy cow he's even cuter in person" Screamed Coli interrupting Setsu

"Thanks but no need for that just treat me like you would anyone else" Said Setsu awkwardly

Neris rolled his eyes in jealousy as all of Coli's attention was immediately redirected to Setsu

"What I was saying was that im here to tell you do you think you'll be able to continue the tournament if not we completely understand and your welcome to try again next year" exclaimed Setsu

"Umm hey Neris could you give me and Setsu a moment alone please" said Coli

Neris lightly pouted as he disliked her proposal

"Pwetty pwease" coli said fluttering her eyes making the cutest face she could muster up

"Ugg fine but dont try anything smooth guy"said Neris staring at Setsu

And right as Neris left Setsu took a breathe of relief

"You didn't tell him about our arrangement right" said Setsu

"Of course not I definitely didn't tell him that Setsu the toki toki city hero came to me and illegally helped me get into the tournament cause he needs to stop a super bad time blobby thing and your looking for strong fighters sir!" replied Coli loudly

Setsu covered her mouth and hushed her, "Way to go to try and blow our cover" Setsu said cautiously

"Oopsy my bad" replied Coli grimacing

"Anyways how are you feeling can you fight or not" said Setsu

"Why yes of course I can fight" replied Coli hands on hips

"Ok then great but try not to push yourself so hard anymore your one of my last recruits still in the tournament so your a valuable asset,and remember thats just between us" exclaimed Setsu as he walked out

The first fight of the third round between Atemo and Mizuna was about to begin shortly.When Neris abruptly walked into Mizunas waiting room

"You could've at least knocked, what if I was changing" she said playfully

Neris froze up as he began to blush

"Im just joking Neris, so why are you here?" said Mizuna

"Oh yeah, umm, I was gonna say that you totally missed out, you should've seen Coli's fight it was Insane she was using this ki siphon thingy and making herself stronger by draining her opponents"exclaimed Neris excitedly

"Someones a fanboy" she replied

"Fanboy smanboy, If you saw it you would be excited to, heck she even predicted your fight precisely by the second!" said Neris

"Wait she did what" questioned Mizuna

"I said sh-"

"you know what never mind" she said cutting off Neris

"Atemo and Mizuna please make your way to the stage" screamed the announcer as his voice echoed throughout the arena

"Thats me gotta go" said Mizuna

Once she made it to the stage she did a visual scan of her opponent he was a big pink majin that somewhat resembled buu except Atemo could actually open his eyes

When the battle began he just stood there staring at Mizuna

"You just gonna stand there fine ill attack you!" she said as she dashed towards Atemo

She punch him straight in the gut but it just swallowed up her fist

"The hell hey lemme go" she said as her fist was stuck in Atemo's stomach

"Sorry but I wanna win to" replied Atemo as he began to walk to the edge of the ring with Mizuna's hand still in him

"Tryna throw me out the ring eh I won't let you" said Mizuna as she dug her feet into the stage gradually slowing them down

"Toast!" yelped Atemo as his movement was halted

"Wait excuse me did you just say toast?" replied Mizuna

"Toast!" he yelped again

"Ok whatever and up we go" she said as she began to fly up with her arm still stuck taking Atemo with her

"Uh oh I didn't think about this" said Atemo as he was being carried up by Mizuna

"Hopefully you don't get motion sickness" replied Mizuna with a devious grin on her face

She began to spin and spin and spin, spinning Atemo along with her

"French fries!" yelped Atemo in discomfort

The spinning increased in speed untill there was a loud boom that suddenly immenated from them breaking any nearby glass.They were spinning so fast now it just looked like a blur to the crowd

"Now if i can just use all this built up speed and throw him right out the ring" she wondered

And right as she positioned herself to throw him Atemo reeled his head back and threw up all over Mizuna causing her to drop him

"Eggs" said Atemo groggily as he fell back to the stage

The crowed let out one big "ewww gross" in unison as they stared at Mizuna with putrid barf still dripping off her

Mizuna's eye's intensified as her teeth grinding together a faint ki that gave off a deathly vibe began to come off her as she clenched her hands and looked directly at Atemo just laying on the stage

"God dammit what the hell you sick bastard!" Mizuna screamed

"Sorry miss Mizuna all that spinning made my tummy upset" replied Atemo

Mizuna teleported to Atemo in the blink of an eye and stomped on him

"Get up now!" she demanded

Atemo did as she said and stood up, the instant he was up off the ground Mizuna swifly moved behind him.She rapped her arms around him squeezing him so her hands could connect,she then lifted him up and began walking to the edge of the ring.Atemo began to goofily laugh as his pink face turned a rosy red

"_What the hells wrong with this weirdo"_ wondered Mizuna

"Umm miss Mizuna your boobies are pressing up against my back"said Atemo still blushing

In shock she dropped him again and once he was free he ripped off part of his stomach and slung it at Mizuna's face,It latched on slowly suffocating her

"Damn you your really starting to piss me off!" she said as she clawed at the peice of Atemo stuck to her face

She managed to tear it off but at a cost, her face red with rage you could see blood leaking from scratch marks where she had clawed her own face

"I haven't seen her like this in awhile" said Goten from the stands

She dashed over to Atemo and literally ripped him in half she threw one half out of the ring.And forgetting that there's a barrier now to protect the crowd she tried throwing the other half outside the entire arena.she threw it so hard it actually cracked the dome

"Wasn't that just crazy and quite frankly disgusting anyways the winner is Mizuna she will be moving on to the semi finals" yelled the announcer

"Good win Mizuna you made it to the semi finals" said Neris trying to calm her down

"Not now" she replied as she walked by dried throw up still on her and blood still dripping from her face

Coli won her next fight without pushing herself to much which relieved the medical staff and Neris.Speaking of Neris he was fighting next against the last android contestant

Her name was Ponzu she had pure white shoulder length hair with perfectly aligned bangs that covered her forehead. Her eyes where also white with a black outline,inside of her white iris's you could see number,letters,grids and tons of other calculating happening.Even the way she walked in her skin tight white outfit was inhuman as if every step had to cover a certain amount of distance in a certain amount of time and her knee's had to bend at a specific angle and so on.It managed to creep out Neris even before the fight began

She gave a empty smile at Neris before the fight began that only creeped him out more

The battle started surprisingly intense as they exchanged in hand to hand combat consistently countering each others blows

"Battle style and tendencies one hundred percent analyzed" said Ponzu in her feminine and yet robotic voice

Ponzu then swifly maneuvered through Neris's attacks with basic dodging and precisely timed counters

"Proceeding to counter attack" she exclaimed as she landed a devastating chop directly to Neris's throat

Neris gagged and fell to his knees, while holding his neck gasping for air

"Your chance at victory just dropped to fourty three percent I would recommend forfeiting" said Ponzu

Neris just shook his head no as he was slow to get up

"If I gave up so easily id look totally uncool and we can't have that now can we" replied Neris now back in a fighting stance

"As you wish" said Ponzu in her empty voice

She then continued to completely halt every attack Neris threw at her.To her it was all one big equation

"_Dodge here and attack here for the most optimal output of damage,theres a sixty nine no sixty eight percent chance he goes for a left punch followed by a ki blast with his right_" thought Ponzu as once again she continued to dominate Neris in a flawless manner

Neris was now visibly tired she knew the battle was just about over when watching from the distance Mizuna yelled at Neris

"You done already come on you must be stronger than that" she yelled

She had changed into a grey long sleeve t shirt since the other one was thrown up on

Ponzu suddenly found herself laying on the ground in a haze but she was clueless as to how she got there

"_What just happened... yes thats right he punched me but how my calculations never predicted that_" thought Ponzu

"Hey Ponzu you might be able to counter my every move but theres still something your missing" said Neris as he pointed to his heart

Doing this made her react in a way she thought was impossible for her, her chest felt tight as if it longed for something she couldn't explain it but she wanted to find out.In this moment of weakness Neris attacked her once again with a small ki ball that he punched in her gut.It then detonated sending Ponzu tumbling across the stage

"You weren't this strong before" she said confused yet still empty

"You should know saiyans get more powerful the more they fight especially after surviving grave injury" replied Neris wiggling his tail

"I forfeit, I've failed" said Ponzu

"Really thats it your just gonna give up" replied Neris

"My chance at victory had fallen to an unsalvageable thirty four percent" she exclaimed

Neris walked over to her and helped her up off the ground

"Not everything is about chances and percentages you know" he said sarcastically

"Neris is our next contestant moving on to the semi finals!" yelled the announcer

"Nice comeback" Mizuna told Neris as he walked back from the stage

"Thanks but I only won cause of you" replied Neris

"Pffft oh please, anyhow if you keep winning like this were gonna have to fight in the finals" said Mizuna looking more amped up than usual

"Don't you need to beat coli first" replied Neris playfully

"Well then you should focus on beating Celsius first" she said

"Well he hasn't even fought his third round fight yet what if he loses?" replied Neris

"You sensed his massive power surge earlier when he fought that namekian uhhh I think Taiko was his name anyway thats just his first form there's no way he loses this next fight. exclaimed Mizuna

And just like she predicted Celsius dominated his fight and won in under a minute without any power up at all like he did against Taiko

Once the fight ended the supreme kai of time personally called the final four contestants to the stage

Mizuna,Coli,Neris and Celsius. She shook everyones hand and greeted them,then commenced to congratulate them on making it this far.She then had them one by one share to the crowd a little about themselves and why they want to become a time patroller

"So uh Im Mizuna Im not the best at public speaking but I can try, why do I want to become a time patroller"

She took a moment thought deeply and then decided to lie

"Because it's been my dream since I was a kid thats all there is to it really"

Next it was Coli's turn

"Hiya conton im Coli and I want to be a time patroller because the time patroll is where im needed I just know I belong here" she gave one of her big innocent smiles before passing the mic to Neris

"Wow theres alot of you in the stands im kinda nervous eh heh oh yeah right im Neris and I want to be a time patroller because it's contons most noble profession and uh awww forget it im just gonna be honest I just wanted to be famous and popular with girls there I said it" the crowd lightly chuckled as Neris passed the microphone to Celsius

"Who I am is something you all should feel lucky to hear about, CELSIUS!... as to why I want to become a patroller well I actually dont give a damn about that im just here to test my strength" he then dropped the mic and crushed it beneath his feet as he commenced to walked away

The crowd booed and roared with rage food and drinks began flying into the ring as the rage increased. Neris watched as Celsius walked off without a care in the world and made himself promise

"_If its the last thing I do im gonna break that steel resolve you have,I wont let you think your above anyone who's__ weaker than you Im coming for you CELSIUS!"_


	5. The Winner is?

**_Chapter 5:_** **_The Winner Is?_**

"Hey kid you can do it!" screamed Goten from the stands

Mizuna just covered her face in embaresment as she walked onto the stage

"Dont hold back,give me everything you got Mizuna!" voiced coli

"You to I wanna beat you at your best" replied Mizuna

Once the fight started they just stood there staring at one another, they began to slowly approach one another

"fifty six seconds this time" Coli said

"I dunno what your talking about but im gonna knock that smile right off your face" Mizuna said excited

Coli leaped towards Mizuna and threw a left kick, half way into the motion she switched to her right and followed through.Although Mizuna just simply blocked the kick and punched Coli in the gut sending her tumbling several feet

Coli was quick to get up but once she did she noticed Mizuna was in the air charging up a ki blast

"How bout this!" yelled Mizuna as she fired a yellow ki blast down towards Coli

Coli held one hand out and siphoned the blast

"Thanks for the buff" Coli said cheerfully

"As I thought so you really can absorb an opponents power even through physical combat" said Mizuna

"Yep ding ding ding we got a winner but thats not all I can do so don't think its over yet" replied Coli

They both dashed at each other and clashed in a seris of punch's and kicks the wind created from there clash was so intense you could see it pressing against the barrier

"Go Coli,go Mizuna you guys got this" yelled Neris

To anyone who wasn't a skilled fighter they

seemed to disappear and reappear in a different location creating shock waves when they clashed

"_Damn it shes catching up to me shes already taken so much of my power but what am I suppose to do not attack her_" thought Mizuna

Mizuna cocked her arm back and landed a devastating blow to Coli making her cough up blood Mizuna then went for one more full power punch when out of no where coli dodged her punch and landed one of her own

"Release!" yelled Coli with her fist against Mizunas face

And when she said this all the power she had taken went to her fist,her arm began to bubble up and glow untill it exploded sending Mizuna crashing into to the ground making a small crater in the ring

Mizuna screamed in pain as the left side of her face was steaming and drenched in blood she couldn't even open her left eye it hurt so bad she thought she might die but Coli also gravely injured her left arm it also was drenched in blood with steam coming off it from the explosion she couldn't even move it

"Oh my god are they gonna be ok this is going to far" said Neris worried

He was soon reassured when he saw Coli smiling even with her ruined arm

"Did I win?" Coli said grimacing in pain

"Not even close" replied Mizuna as she got up

"Fifty seven seconds this time" exclaimed Coli as she began to laugh out loud

Mizuna charged at coli and tried to attack her in multiple ways punchs,kicks,grapples but Coli dodged every single one even with her bad arm. Mizuna stopped mid attack and fell to her knees while grabing her face the pain was unbearable

"Your a lot slower than before" said Coli

While it really did hurt Mizuna had fallen on purpose she had picked up a handful of dust and small rubble from the damaged ring and slung it at Coli's face but coli somehow managed to catch all the rubble

"Fifty seven" said Mizuna as she used her legs to quickly sweep coli to the ground

Mizuna stood up and looked down upon Coli

"You can see into the future but only by about a minute which is why you were able to counter me so well but you can only do this every few minutes...am i right" said Mizuna

"Yep you got me all figured out" replied Coli lightly laughing

Coli stood up and dusted herself off with her one good arm

"Ready for round two Mizuna" voiced Coli

"Yeah lets go" replied Mizuna

They both charged in and landed a punch simultaneously on each other then another and another they had both been beatin to a pulp but they were loving every moment of it

"Its time to end this!" said Mizuna

"I agree" replied Coli with a joyous smile on her bruised face

Mizuna and Coli clashed again and again the barrier began to crack as they fought

"Uh oh" Coli said

At first Mizuna thought she was talking about the barrier when she noticed Coli's leg was bubbling up and glowing she quickly backed up as Coli's leg blew out but she was still in good spirits just hoping on her other leg

"I cant watch"Said Neris looking away

Coli then began attacking again with just one good arm and leg

"I've never felt this exhilarated in a fight before" exclaimed Mizuna

"Im glad your having fun" replied Coli

Then Coli's entire body began to glow like before she knew what was gonna happen but she couldn't let it end here she grabbed Mizuna and held her so tight Mizuna could barley breathe

"_Oh shit she's fixing to blow and she's taking me with her_" thought Mizuna panicing

An explosion erupted engulfing everything inside the barrier cracking it to the point to where it looked as if tapping it could make the whole thing completely shatter

When everything subsided there wasn't even a stage left just a crater about thirty feet deep, Coli was lying down unconscious covered in sut and blood steaming from all over her body most of her clothes had been burned off

Mizuna was nearby coli standing slumped over in a stationary position her eyes completely white her clothes had also been mostly burnt she also seemed unconscious but still standing somehow

Even outside the now weak barrier you could smell the raunchy blood and smoke

"I... I don't know what to say both fighters are unable to continue figh-"

"Stop" Mizuna whispered under her breath interrupting the announcer

"Wait did she just say something"wondered the announcer

suddenly a little life returned to Mizuna as her iris's hazily became visible

"I said stop im still standing" she uttered softly

"I guess this means Mizuna wins then" exclaimed the announcer,She gave a weak smile and then collapsed

Mizuna was taken to the medical room so she could recuperate,as for Coli her injuries were more severe she was taken to Contons hospital for more serious care

"I hope there gonna be ok" thought Neris worried

There was a quick postpone of the tournament to repair the stage so Neris decided to visit Mizuna, when he walked in she was already sitting up in her bed completely awake now

"Thank goodness your ok" Neris voiced relieved

"I ate a senzu bean but I still haven't healed properly I think it has to do with that ki siphon release Coli uses" said Mizuna

"More like ki siphon overload" replied Neris

Mizuna actually let out a little chuckle at Neris's remark,they continued to make small talk until a man with an ear piece barged in

"Neris were ready for you" he said leaving soon after

"Better go" said Mizuna smiling

Neris nodded his head and began to walk out the room

"Wait...I know your fighting Celsius but don't sweat it you got this" said Mizuna in comforting manner

Neris gave another nod then walked out the door,once he had navigated the hallways to the tunnel leading out to the stage he could already see celsius standing on the stage waiting, his short stature and powerful demeanor were impossible to miss,once Neris made it to the stage the announcer began to speak

"The semi finals fight between Neris and Celsius will now begin!" he yelled

Celsius started of with the same blitz he had been using to defeat everyone else but

Neris was able to dodge it just barley but Celsius wasted no time he instantly blitzed again this time harder and faster,Neris couldn't dodge in time so he tried blocking it with his forearms

He was able to successfully block most of the full brunt of the attack but his arms were stinging all over in pain just from one punch he knew he had to go on the offensive

Neris threw a right hook that Celsius easily avoided,Neris attacked again this time with a ferocious flurry of mixed combat that Celsius countered blow for blow

"Now can't you see the difference betwe-" A kick to face interrupted what Celsius was saying

The crowd instantly stood up and cheered,this was the first time in the tournament someone landed a direct attack to Celsius

The kick made Celsius take a step back, he wiped off the the blood from his mouth and without a moments notice began attacking Neris like a madman his sporadic movements made him hard to read along with his overwhelming power but Neris was managing to keep up with him.In fact as the fight went on Neris adapted more and more to the point to where they where exchanging blows as equals

"I must commend you not many have lasted this long against me" said Celsius

"I can tell you don't mean that,the look in your eyes,the tone of your voice,your still looking down upon me!"replied Neris continuing to fight Celsius

Celsius just sighed in disappointment at him which fired up Neris even more

"An opening" thought Neris as he landed another kick this time straight in Celsius's gut making him cough up saliva and sending him tumbling several feet making a small rut in the stage

Mizuna watching from a screen in her bed in the infirmary yelped in excitement

"Quit toying with me Im not below you or anyone as a matter a fact" voiced Neris

"Very well"replied Celsius as he picked himself up out the rut

He then began to power up,shaking the entire arena and lifting up debris from the rut.You could hear the cracking and reforming of his body as Celsius's small frame grew and grew.His horns increased in length three times over,his chest and shoulders broadened as he grew.even his voice deepened several decimals,there was a blinding flash of light and a burst of energy from Celsius as he finished his transformation

Celsius now stood at a menacing eight feet tall,Neris inadvertently took a step back before regaining his composure

"So you got a little taller doesn't make a difference to m-" Neris was cut off by a punch to the gut he couldn't even see coming

"Ack your a monster" said Neris in pain

Celsius then picked up Neris by his arms and legs holding him above his head he then slammed Neris down on his knee.You could hear something crack in Neris's body as he screamed so loud you could've heard it from a mile away

_"It hurts so bad I... I cant breathe no I don't wanna lose like this damn it damn it damn it damn it!"_ thought Neris

Celsius then lightly kicked Neris rolling him over on his back

"I cant kill you so id suggest giving up" voiced Celsius as he stomped on Neris's chest

You could hear more bones popping as Neris's screams turned into sobs

"Whoops guess I don't know my own strength" said Celsius laughing

Mizuna watching from her bed couldn't watch her friend like this anymore she limped out of bed and to the hallways leading to the stage her limp quickly became a run as she speed down the hallways to the outside corridor leading to the stage

"Neris please just give up you don't have to put yourself through this!" yelled Mizuna worried

And as much pain as Neris was in it comforted him to hear Mizuna's voice

"You should listen to her" said Celsius

Neris did as she requested and forfeited the match

"And Celsius don't you dare think your gonna get off scot free its just me and you now!" exclaimed Mizuna angrily

Once the match was officially over she rushed to help Neris,he had broken some of his ribs not to mention his other injuries he was taken to get outside treatment like Coli

The final fight between Mizuna and Celsius would begin shortly after they finished there usual repairs to the ring,till then she was talking to her uncle Goten

"Even I didn't think he'd be this strong,Mizuna im sorry but this is a fight you can't win" said Goten

"You know I gotta try right" she replied

"Yeah i know" said Goten hugging her

When the fight started Celsius had reverted back to his first form

"Quit playing games transform already" demanded Mizuna

Celsius ignored her and started off with a typical blitz that Mizuna casually caught with one hand

"I said transform!" she said tightening her grip

"As you wish" he replied transforming back to his second form

"Yeah thats the one" she said with a smirk as she began to power up

"Take all the time you need" exclaimed Celsius confident in his power

"You might regret giving me this opportunity" replied Mizuna with a smirk on her face

While she finished powering up the crowd was dead silent in anticaption, once she finished Celsius fired a light purple blast at Mizuna which she quickly countered with a yellow blast of her own.A fierce clash broke out both blast attempting to over take the other

"Once again you Saiyans have impressed me...but your still no match for me" exclaimed Celsius as he added even more power to his blast beginning to overtake

Mizunas weaker blast

"Damn so powerful but im not done yet haaaaaaaaaaa!" screamed Mizuna as she matched Celsius's blast with an extra burst of her own

_"Whats this she still has more power tch nuisance"_ thought Celsius

Watching from a private booth at the top of the stands was Trunks,the Supreme Kai Of Time and Setsu

"This is getting pretty intense who do you thinks gonna win?" said Trunks to the Supreme Kai Of Time

"Who knows,I made cupcakes if you want tho" she replied cheery

"Uhh sure ill take one i guess" said Trunks nervously

He gagged and nearly spit it back out but managed to swallow it

"Mmmmm yummy" he said with a bitter look on his face

"What about you Setsu want one?" asked the Supreme Kai Time

"Heh uhh nah im good thanks tho" replied Setsu

She frowned as she scarfed it down herself and continued to watch the fight

"Lets see just how long you can keep digging into this well of power before you tire yourself out" said Celsius adding another burst of power to his blast turning the favor of the clash in his direction once again

"Damn it this is bad he's overpowering me" thought Mizuna struggling to keep up with Celsius

"Oh is that it is that all the power you have left" said Celsius cockily

"Not even!" she replied once again matching Celsius's blast with another burst of power

"Whats this...hmfp such a nuisance fine then!" voiced Celsius as he poured the rest of his power into one big burst nearly completely overtaking Mizunas blast

Her knee's began to shake and she could feel her body about to give out on her

"Your finished!" Celsius screamed as if he'd already won

Mizuna closed her eyes and took a deep breath thinking about all the training she had done and how Celsius hurt Neris, how she wanted to beat Celsius and how she wanted her mom back more than anything she then open her eyes,her gaze intensified as she let out one last burst of power.

"Haaaaaaaaah!" screamed Mizuna as her blast completely overtook Celsius's

"Impossible!" said Celsius as he was consumed by the beam

The blast crashed and spread against the barrier as Celsius took the full brunt of it,once everything settled down Celsius was lying on the ground visably damaged as for Mizuna her arms were shaking her hands burned and vision blurred, she pushed her body beyond its limits and it had taken its toll

"Damn it I pushed myself to far but at least I won right he seems unable to fight" thought Mizuna

The announcer seemed just about ready to declare Mizuna the winner when celsius suddenly rose to his feat in dramatic fashion,she could tell he was pissed he instantly began powering up but this wasn't a normal power up he was transforming again

Celsius's back slightly arched as the back of his head began to protrude out, his shoulders broadened and began stick out from the rest of his body he then completely vanished from Mizunas line of sight

"what the where'd he-"

"Behind you" said Celsius cutting Mizuna off

He then wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up beginning to squeeze with his large frame

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Mizuna in pain as his grip tightened and tightened

"This is the power of my third form ha haa haaa" said Celsius devilishly laughing

Blood began to leak from Mizuna's nose as her eyes started to roll to the back of her head

People in the crowd began to negatively react to this turn of events

"Stop the fight" one said

"She's just a girl" said another

"You damn monster go back to hell!" said another as they continued to watch in horror

Trunks was about to stop the fight when the Supreme Kai Of Time stopped him

"But... but Supreme Kai he'll kill her" he said conflicted

"If he kills her he kills her he knows the rules so if he doesn't want to be disqualified then he won't kill her" she replied

"I... I guess" said trunks

Mizunas kicking and flailing began to slow untill they came to a complete stop

"Guess she's finished" said Celsius as he threw her out the ring

But right as Celsius threw her he felt something tug at his arm, it was a tail Mizunas tail had grown back and it had latched on to Celsius's arm to keep her from

going out the ring

"Whats this her tail grew back" said Celsius

Mizuna gave a weak smile as she unlatched her tail and backed away from Celsius

"Why are you still attempting to fight me you've already lost" voiced Celsius unable to understand her perseverance

"Because I have something that im fighting for" she replied wiping the blood from her nose

"Nonsense!" he said firing a quick beam at Mizuna's leg making her fall on one knee

"You fight to put pepole in there place because you see yourself as above them" she said in pain on one knee

"Nonsense I say!" replied Celsius bothered he began to fire a barrage of these quick small beams at Mizuna

Even while being bombarded she began to stand

"Stay down!" yelled Celsius almost as if he was scared of Mizuna

"I made a promise" uttered Mizuna in a weak stance with her head held down

"No no no the weak can have no ambition but only to listen to the strong!" he yelled even more shaken then before

"YOUR WRONG!" said Mizuna as she looked up her iris's completely gone

It felt as if the entirety of Conton began to shake,rocks around her began to float as her hair started to stand up she let out a viscous growl as a golden yellow arua enveloped her and her hair stood up sporadically her eyes still completely white

"What is this whats happening to her" said Celsius in fear

She let out another growl and almost in an instant closed the distance between her and Celsius and punched him so hard in the gut he coughed up blood and collapsed on the ground

"This...this can't be" said Celsius on the ground

He tried to quickly blast Mizuna at point blank range but she simply tanked it as if it was nothing

"No no I won't believe this I wont!" said Celsius

Mizuna grabbed Celsius by his horn and lifted him by it commencing to slam him against the ground over and over like a ragdoll

Everyone was shocked by this sudden development in Mizuna

"Is she a different type of super saiyan or something her arua is yellow but even tho her hair is spiked its still brown and her iris's are gone" thought Goten

"Wait I've seen this before... a false super saiyan" exclaimed trunks

"Hmmm interesting" replied the Supreme Kai Of Time

"Intresting indeed" added Setsu

Mizuna continued to pulverize Celsius

"_Damn it im Celsius I can't be embarrassed like this, hell no ill... ill kill her If I have to nobody messes with me!"_

Celsius fired a blast at the crowd redirecting Mizunas attention her new found power flickered off and on as she realized what was about to happen

The blast broke through the barrier shattering it completely and in a brief moment as the blast was headed towards the crowd Mizuna took off with a burst of speed and quickly redirected the blast in to the air Celsius used this time to begin another power up a purple orb of energy completely covered Celsius like a cacoon of sorts

Mizuna rushed to stop him when suddenly she collapsed her iris's returned and her hair fell back down as her power left her

"Son of a yardrat this is bad I can't even move" said Mizuna

The orb Celsius's was in bursted in a grand display of light

"This is my final form" he said

He had gotten shorter but still taller than his first form standing at around six feet he had grown two wing like appendages with light blueish violet gems on them on his hips it almost looked like a cape from the waist down he had gems like this on his shins,stomach, wrists and head that sat outside his white sturdy hide on his dark purple skin his white iris's were as cold as ever outside of his eyes were strips of color the same as his gems with pink dots in them that went from his eyes to his chin and to top it all off his one horn that was longer than the other one had become much more apparent making a crescent shape

Mizuna tried to move but it was no use her body had given out on her and even tho Celsius had a big advantage completely turning the tables he looked sad he simply fired a ki cannon of air sending Mizuna flying out of bounds and crashing into the boarders,she was out cold Celsius had won


	6. Team Chronicle

**_Chapter 6:_****_ Team Chronicle_**

"I...I think that means Celsius wins" said the announcer shocked by the recent turn of events

Celsius just walked away without saying a word, and just like that the annual time patroller recruitment tournament was over the crowd cleared out dissapointed in the results and the excess staff began to clean and restore everything to the way it was.

As for Celsius he was invited for a personal meeting with the Supreme Kai Of Time,Trunks and Setsu but never showed up

Setsu completely paid for all of the contestants bills out of his own pockets he felt bad feeling that he might have pushed them to hard

When Mizuna woke up Neris was sitting in a chair beside her asleep

"_Its Neris? he seems fully healed to, how long have I been out ugh I feel so groggy"_ thought Mizuna

"Oh Coli, Mizuna, no need to fight lady's theres enough of me to go around" he said snoring while making a kissing face

Mizuna nearly busted out laughing but held it in not wanting to wake him up

"That's right lady's come to me your knight in shining armor, yes thats right ill always protect you" he said still sleeping now making a more intense kissing motion

Mizuna lightly slapped him on the face a few times to wake him up

"Hey lover boy wake up" she said

He quickly jolted up wiping the slobber from his face

"Your awake?" he said nervously

"Yeah and you are to,quite the fantasy you had there"she said teasing him

He just scratched his head and played it off as if he didn't remember,not to soon after a docter walked in

"Hey I remember you" said Mizuna to the docter

"Yes your the girl who snuck out the window" he replied

"Oh yeah guess I did do that" said Mizuna grinning and looking away

"We might not grow senzu beans but that doesn't mean you can just run away got it" said the docter in a serious tone

"I hear you loud and clear doc ill be right here when you come back" replied Mizuna with a big smile and a higher pitch then normal

"Ok then ill be right back" he said glaring at her

As soon as the doctor closed the door she srung up out of bed

"Come on Neris lets go" she said grabbing his wrist and opening the window

"But Mizuna you said you wouldn't leave" he voiced confused

"Dude I was lying lets go" she replied flying out the window with him

"Where are we going?" asked Neris

"Well im gonna go see my uncle Goten you can come along if you want" said Mizuna

"Uhh ok" he replied beginning to follow her

Once they landed they walked into Gotens kikoukenjitsu school

"Hey Goten you here?" yelled Mizuna

Goten walked out from the bathroom in his underwear with a toothbrush in his mouth

"Put some clothes on!" she said looking away

"Oh god" said Neris about to walk out before Mizuna stopped him

"Is he your boyfriend or something now? asked Goten

Neris said yes simultaneously with Mizuna saying no, they just looked at each other as Goten looked at them both still in his underwear,the awkwardness of the room gradually increased untill Goten broke the ice

"So tough loss glad your up though" said Goten

"Yeah I saw a recording of it,it was freaking epic you almost beat Celsius and you even went super saiyan or false super saiyan is what there calling it so what did it feel like" asked Neris

"Its hard to explain its all really hazy to me and to be honest I don't remember much besides a rush of power and saving those people" replied Mizuna

"Darn was hoping I could get some tips" said Neris laughing

"Oh yeah thats right Trunks came by and asked me to tell you come find him when you woke up" Said Goten to Mizuna

"Ok then ill go do that" she said walking out the door

Neris and Mizuna parted ways as she headed for the dragon ball pedistooll where Trunks was suppose to be,and as expected he was there

"So your awake I've been waiting for you to wake up" said Trunks

"Wait how long exactly was I out?" asked Mizuna

"Just four days" answered Trunks

"Four days well shit" she replied

"Anyways now that your up we just have to wait for Coli to wake up" exclaimed Trunks

"Coli's still out? wow that ability really does a number on her" she said trying to lighten the situation

"Yeah well once she wakes up we can continue further" said Trunks

"Continue what further?" asked Mizuna

"Becoming time patrollers" he answered

She gave a faint smile and then flew off

On the way home she received lots of waves and smiles almost as if she was famous,she even had kids running up to her asking about the fight and for autographs

She was nearly out of breathe from all the attention she was getting when she got home, she poured herself a bowl of dragon pops and cleared her mind as she ran through bowl after bowl

"_Am I really about to become a patroller?_"

3 bowls

"_I couldn't beat Celsius_"

5 bowls

"_Im one step closer to really pulling this off_"

9 bowls

"_Gotens legs are hairier then I thought dude needs to shave_"

12 bowls

She let out a loud belch and immediately went to bed early forgetting to put up the milk which ended up going bad

Loud knocking at the door woke up Mizuna in the middle of her sleep,She groggily rolled out of bed half dressed and went to open the door,It was Trunks and he looked slightly out of breathe

"She woke up Its time" he said

Mizuna nodded her head and quickly got ready she then followed Trunks all the way to the time gate, when they got there Setsu and alot of other contestants from the tournament were already waiting outside the gate

"Glad you could make it" voiced Neris to Mizuna

Neris was standing by Coli who seemed like she was doing alot better

"Is he not coming?" said Setsu to Trunks

"I guess not" replied Trunks

"Well then I think we should continue without him" said Setsu

Setsu seemed like he was about to say something when suddenly he was cut off

"Im here" said Celsius nonchalantly just now arriving

"Why'd you decide to show up" said Setsu curious but happy

Celsius didn't answer he simply shrugged with the same somber look on his face he had when he beat Mizuna

"Follow me please" said Trunks as he walked through the time gate

"Wait we actually get to go in" said Mizuna surprised

"Yeah come on" replied Setsu walking through himself

"Come on silly were next" said Coli grabbing Neris's hand and running in with him

The recruits had never been past the gate so they were fascinated and disappointed that past it was just a beautiful garden with a lake, a house and one bigger unique building smack dab in the middle

Whats that?" asked Mizuna

"We call it the time vault and thats actually where were headed" answered Trunks

"Wowie its so pretty in here and it smells like spring" exclaimed Coli joyfully

Once they all made it inside the time vault the supreme kai of time was waiting for them she greeted everyone then just watched as Trunks explained everything

"These are the scrolls of eternity" he said pointing to the scrolls on the walls

There was so many scrolls it would have been impossible to count them all,they looped around the walls and up to the ceiling

"All of time is held in these scrolls so its very important that you guys listen carefully, these are dangerous in the wrong hands" exclaimed Trunks

"So is that how we go in time?" asked Neris

"Yes you simply take the scroll and focus on it and you'll be transported to that time, to get back simply repeat this process and you will be brought back in a worse case scenario you can use these" said Trunks handing Setsu a container with capsules

"Hopefully you'll never need them anyways before your granted the title of fully fledged time patrollers you all will temporarily shadow Setsu one of our most seasoned Patrollers although im sure you already know all about him" exclaimed Trunks

"So I was thinking since were gonna be a team we could have matching uniforms" said Setsu

"were getting time patroller outfits!" said Neris overly excited

The male's uniforms consisted of a full body under layer with boots, gloves and armor with the iconic Tp logo on it and as for the girls there's was a shirt,shorts,boots and a jacket with the Tp logo on it

The outfits all had a white blue and gold theme outlined in black,not everyone was as happy as Neris about them but they sucked it up and wore them,except for Celsius that is

"I am now super Coli!" yelled Coli making a cheesy pose with the outfit on

"And super Neris!" yelled Neris joining Coli with a stupid pose of his own

The rest of the squad just cringed

"Wait we need a name" said Neris

"Hmmm Me,Mizuna,Coli,Neris,Celsius,Ponzu,Atemo and Taiko how about team Chronicle, has a nice ring to it dont ya think" exclaimed Setsu

"Horrible name but ok I guess" said Mizuna

"Well I like it" replied Neris

"I see no advantage in having a team name" said Ponzu void of emotions

"Well I really dont mind" added Taiko

"Sandwich!" murmured Atemo

Atemo looked like your typical fat pink majin except his eyes were actually open and he had a swirl on the top of his head

As for Taiko at first glance one might think he's a namekian warrior, he even had yellow eyes a rare trait for nameks but he's actually a bit of a dunder head

"Well I was thinking we could go for a tutorial patrol of sorts" said Setsu

"Tutorial patrol?" replied Mizuna confused

"Think of it as small or easy rifts that are left for rookies so they can get the hang of things" exclaimed Setsu

"Wow that sounds like it could be fun!" voiced Coli excited

"Im sorry I kinda didn't get all that" said Taiko

"Its really not that hard to understand" replied Setsu as he unraveled a scroll for them to see

The unraveled scroll was covered in something that looked like the time rifts and after staring at it long enough it became transparent and they were able to see events from that time period

"This is from when goku and piccolo fought Raditz except there's been a small change" exclaimed Setsu

"Change what change?" said Neris

"Originally they defeat Raditz at the price of goku's death but here you can see Raditz is somehow getting more power eventually resulting in him defeating them and the way the scroll flash's afterwards must be a indicator that the change hasn't cemented yet"said Ponzu lifeless as ever

"Well she sumned that up pretty well" replied Setsu lightly laughing

Setsu then rolled back up the scroll and had everyone take hold of it

"Ok here we go" announced Setsu as a light began to engulf there bodies

And just like that they were back in time completely baffled by the fact that moments ago they were in the time vault

"Some people get time sickness, just a heads up" said Setsu

And ironically as soon as he said that Atemos stomach growled and he made a disgruntled face as his cheeks puffed up with something

"Damn it if you throw up on me again!" said Mizuna backing away to a safe distance

Atemo then proceeded to swallow it

"Duuuuuuuude gross" said Coli

"Ugg waffles" groaned Atemo

Before anyone could react further there was a gust of wind that redirected everyones attention,it was Goku and Piccolo fighting Raditz

"Kakarot your a disgrace to the saiyan race!" yelled Raditz off in the distance fighting Piccolo and Goku and still having the advantage

"Siblings can be quite problematic" said Ponzu

As Ponzu finished her sentence Goku managed to get Raditz in a lock holding him for piccolo when suddenly raditz was enveloped in a murky purple arua and his eyes flashed red his power easily tripled if not more

"Uh oh looks like there in trouble" Said Coli

"Ehh he's still kinda weak if im being honest" replied Mizuna

"His power does feel kinda low at least he looks cool tho right" said Neris

"Ok why dont you take this one then" said Setsu to Taiko

"Ill try my best" replied Taiko visibly sweating pinballs

Taiko began to nervously approach Raditz

"Hey Piccolo that guy kinda looks like you" voiced Goku on the ground beat up

"What's this another Namekian" said Raditz preparing to fight

"Im here to ss- sst-stop you just take it easy ok" said Taiko

"Take it easy?... take it easy,you fool!" replied Raditz as he charged at Taiko

Taiko was surprised that he was actually able to see the attack coming in enough time to react, he avoided the attack by simply steping to the side he then struck Raditz in the back of the head knocking him to the ground and out of the dark form he was in and back to normal

"Hey guys I did it!" Taiko said excited

"Watch out!" yelled Mizuna

Raditz got up and sucker punched Taiko sending him tumbling a dozen feet or so

"Ouchie bet that hurts" said Coli

"Hey are you ok?" yelled Neris

"Im fine" replied Taiko getting up

"His chance at success just decreased by six percent if another decrease such as this should occur I'd suggest a change in actions" exclaimed Ponzu

"Chance isn't always quite what it seems" murmured Celsius in the back of the group

"Hey he actually contributed... kinda" said Neris

"Im surprised he even talked at all" added Mizuna

Taiko now back on his feet began charging up his ki

"I'll finish this right now, double sunday!" yelled Raditz as he fired two purple beams from his hands

Taiko dodged the beams by quickly flying up he then dove down at Raditz and used his stretching to wrap his arms around Raditz rendering him immobile

"Da-daaaaamn it!" screamed Radizt as he was being squeezed by Taiko's arms

"Okay Taiko thats enough let Goku and Piccolo take it from here" said Setsu

Taiko did as he said and let go of Raditz shortly rejoining with the rest of the group after

"So we all just take hold of that scroll again and we'll be zipped back to our time right?" asked Neris

"Yep its as simple as that" replied Setsu

"What would happen if the scroll was destroyed?" asked Mizuna with a devious look on her face

"There basically indestructible so no worries there" answered Setsu

"Hmmm well what if it had gotten lost?" asked Mizuna

"Well then we'd be stuck here but even then there's sti- whats with all the questions anyway?" said Setsu

"Just curious is all safety first ya know" replied Mizuna

"Anyways everyone take hold I think we should go back now its not good to be in a time thats not your own for to long" exclaimed Setsu

"Now just wait a minute who the hell are you guys?" said Piccolo

Coli just waved bye at piccolo with a big smile as they all vanished into thin air,once they left events played out as normal correcting the rift

"Now we just need to let the Supreme Kai of Time know we corrected the rift so she can fix any unwanted side effects" said Setsu

They left the Time Vault and did a quick survey of the Time Nest before deciding to search Conton instead

"I guess I could hit the industrial sector for her" said Neris

"Atemo will search food place!" yelled Atemo licking his lips

"Ill go search with Neris" said Coli

Neris blushed and looked away trying to hide his emotions and act cool

"Theres a eighty five percent chance that she's at the dragon ball pedistool" said Ponzu

"Hey uh Ponzu sometimes it might help to not always be so logical like if you just tell us where she is wheres the fun in that" exclaimed Setsu

"Im not sure what you mean but i will try" replied Ponzu

"Where's Mizuna?" said Celsius

"She should be right here with us shouldn't sh- ahh shit!" replied Setsu

Celsius and Setsu's face's intensified as they bursted into the Time Vault with lightning speed,the rest of the gang followed after them

"Its to late I already found it!" said Mizuna with a crazed look on her face

She was standing in the vault holding a time scroll so preciously as if it was her own child,the Vault was completely trashed with time scrolls laying everywhere

"Mizuna what are you doing?" asked Neris

"She needs to be stopped "said Celsius instantly going into his third form

Mizuna closed her eyes and began glowing

"She's gonna go in time!" exclaimed Setsu

They all quickly dashed over to Mizuna trying to separate her from the scroll but she held on for dear life and in the blink of an eye they were back in Conton but wait it wasn't Conton but Toki Toki and it was all burning,people screaming and patrollers dying in vain and there was one man at the center of it all Demigra

"Mizuna give me the scroll!" yelled Setsu

Mizuna just ignored him as she quickly moved to the edge of Toki Toki where anything that goes over will be lost in time

"Dont do it Mizuna I don't wanna hurt you" said Setsu pleading with her

Celsius quickly dashed to Mizuna grabing both of her arms and head butting her so hard she temporarily blacked out,he snatched the scroll from her when suddenly mid fall she regained consciousness and rose back up like a mad man,Mizuna then punched Celsius in the gut sending him flying through a burning building

When she punched Celsius he dropped the scroll landing only about three feat away from Mizuna,Setsu was easily four times the distance if not more away but he went for it anyway in a gust of speed that knocked over the rest of the gang

"I just saw what happens...this is bad" said Coli on ground

"Thats right I forgot you can see a bit into the future" replied Neris

Setsu almost had the scroll,the tips of his fingers were literally touching it when Mizuna abruptly jolted it away from him,she then threw it off the edge of Toki Toki to be lost in time...forever

All the commotion caught Demigras attention he was in the middle of fighting someone it was Setsu from two years ago

The past Setsu noticed them and immediately knew something was wrong

While past Setsu was distracted Demigra blasted him,he was now injured enough to where he was no threat to Demigra

Demigra then just stared back and forth at both Setsu's momentarily before beginning to start hastarically laughing he then made a massive ki ball that completely dwarfed Toki Toki city

"Begone!" yelled Demigra as threw the blast at Toki Toki city

As the giant ki ball came down it broke up into hundreds of smaller blast that rained down like hellfire and were slowly but surely completely obliterating Toki Toki

It was all happening a bit different than Mizuna remembered but she knew where one of these stray blast would hit...who one of these stray blast would hit

"I can save her" Mizuna said in a crazed tone

A stray blast had crashed into her house and was heading straight for her mother when suddenly Mizuna knocked away the blast

"I did it your safe now" said Mizuna her eyes beginning to well up

"Mi-Mizuna you look different and whats with the outfit your wearing?" said Pan hugging her

"So that's why you've come" said Demigra as he teleported down and kicked Mizuna away from pan knocking the wind out of her

"Mizuna!"yelled Neris as he rushed to help her with the the rest of the team

Demigra picked up pan and began squeezing her by the neck

"Stop please im begging you!" cried Mizuna but to no avail

Demigra only squeezed tighter,Pans legs began flailing as her eyes rolled to the back of her head and then Demigra gave one last squeeze and with it you hear the crunch in Pans neck as her head rolled back and her body became a lifeless husk...it was over Pan had died

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Mizuna in terror as tears vigorously bursted from her eyes

Mizuna in the blink of an eye reverted back to the false super saiyan state she fought Celsius in and attacked Demigra in a fit of rage

"Weak" said Demigra as he simply blew her away with a wave of his hand

"These games bore me" voiced Demigra as he fired off a ki wave that completely engulfed Toki Toki city

That was the breaking point as Toki Toki cities stability ceased, the entire city began to crumple apart and fall into the infinite void known as time

Setsu managed to surround everyone in a ki shield before the blast hit but it didn't do much good since they also were swallowed up by the infinite void known as time

When they woke up they had had absolutely no idea where they were not to mention what time they where in

"Well never make it back,were stuck here,Mizuna what have you done you've damned us all" said Setsu


	7. Planet Namek

**_Chapter 7: Planet Namek_**

"Uhh where are we?" asked Neris anxiously

"Dammit Mizuna do you realize what you've done were all trapped in time cause of you!" yelled Setsu

"WHAT ABOUT YOU HUH MISTER TOKI TOKI HERO WHY DIDN'T YOU BEAT DEMIGRA LIKE BEFORE, WHY COULDN'T YOU SAVE MY GOD DAMN MOM!" yelled back Mizuna with mixed emotions

"I... I froze up back there ok there was more to that fight than you guys realize and I guess I just, I just...Im sorry" replied Setsu

"Wait a minute I think I recognize this place" said Taiko

"Namek were on Namek" exclaimed Ponzu

"Well then thats great" said Coli sarcastically

"Ok so were on Namek but what ti-"

"What time period are we in" asked Setsu cutting off Neris

"I believe we are in age seven sixty two" answered Ponzu

"So were like really far in the past then right?" said Taiko confused

"Yes and we better get real comfortable cause someones selfish ambition screwed us all over" murmured Celsius looking at Mizuna

"You know what to hell with this!" said Mizuna beginning to fly off

"Wait Mizzy don't go" said Atemo upset

"Yeah what about team chronicle?" added Neris

"My names Mizuna and what about the team im out" responded Mizuna as she flew off

"Just let her go guys" said Setsu

"No ill go after her you guys wait here" voiced Coli as she flew after Mizuna

"So whats your plan to get us out of this great leader" said Celsius to Setsu surprisingly sarcastic

"I dont have one sorry" replied Setsu

"Well were gonna have to reproduce" said Neris looking at Ponzu

"I wouldn't breed with the likes of you,Setsu's genetics would make a much better child" responded Ponzu

"Ham!" said Atemo randomly

"Ouch that hurts I forgot you barley have emotions" voiced Neris

"Could you even have a kid arnt you a android" said Setsu

"Why of course, enough of me is still organic enough to where in the situation a male inserted his p-"

"Okay okay okay okay we get it!" spoke Setsu cutting off Ponzu

"That was a close one huh" said Taiko laughing

"Tell me about it" added Neris laughing

"Well why you fools are laughing im gonna try and figure out something" said Celsius

"Hold on Celsius tell me why are you so cooperative all of a sudden I've never seen you like this have you really changed?" asked Setsu

"Its Mizuna even tho I technically won seeing her push past her limits and defy all odds intrigued me, Im so use to being on one side of the fight that being on the other was eye opening for me I wanted to journey with her and see how she develops but now I know what she did was just out of selfishness" responded Celsius

"She just lost her mom for the second time just try to understand that" said Setsu

"You guys talk like you know each other" said Neris

"We kinda do" responded Setsu

"Hey uh speaking of Mizuna you think Coli convinced her to come back" voiced Taiko

While they were having there conversation Mizuna was sitting far off somewhere on the edge of the river bank with her feet in the water while skipping rocks

"Hey I know your probably pretty upset right now but just hear me out ok" said Coli

"Fine then speak" responded Mizuna wiping her tears

"I know how much this stuff can hurt but it helps no one including you if you push everyone close to you away" exclaimed Coli

"Listen I know your trying to help and all but just go aw- wait do you feel that" asked Mizuna

"Feel what?" said Coli as she triggered her future sight

Colis expression immediately went from sincere to worried

"Lower your power and get in the water!" yelled Coli as she dove into the river of turquoise Namek water

"_Why isn't she getting _in?" wondered Coli while holding her breathe in the water

"Someones flying this way are they coming towards us no wait theres others chasing them,one two, three,eight in total" said Mizuna

Just then the first three people flew directly over and past them not even noticing they were there

"_It can't be, that looked like_..."thought Mizuna

"Mizuna what are ya doing" said Coli as she surfaced from the water

"Didn't Ponzu say we were in the past" asked Mizuna

"Yep but uh why did you want to know" said Coli

"Thats Uncle Gotens brother gohan I recognize him from pictures and he's with two others"exclaimed Mizuna beginning to regain the pep in her step

Just then the other five people flew over them heading the same direction as the other three and way faster at that

"Im gonna help" said Mizuna flying off after them

"Welp might as well join ya" replied Coli flying off after Mizuna

"Aye cappin were being tailed by two high power levels" said Jeice

"We cant get distracted we must carry out lord frieza's orders Burter you deal with them" responsed Ginyu

"Im on it Captain" said Burter stopping

"Looks like they spotted us" Said Coli

"Yeah guess so" responded Mizuna

"Hey you two if I were you id just give up now, I am Burter the blue hurricane of the Ginyu force"yelled Burter while striking a pose

"Hey Coli can you feel anything from this guy" asked Mizuna

"No not really hes pretty weak" answered Coli

"Wait whats this the one girl has a tail but it can't be a saiyan I must report this to lord Frieza" exclaimed Burter as he began clicking his scouter

"So thats also a communication device to, then ill just destroy it"said Mizuna as she destroyed it with a small beam

"Why you" said Burter irritated

"I think you made him mad" said Coli

"You fools I could just fly there and you'd never catch me I am the fastest in the universe"he said striking another pose then flying off

Mizuna and Coli instantly cut off Burter

"Whaaat how this this can't be Im the fastest in the universe" said Burter losing his composure

"If your so fast lets see if you can dodge this" replied Mizuna with a devious grin on her face

She then dashed towards Burter so fast he was only able to register that she had moved when it was already to late.Mizuna punched a hole in his gut fatally wounding Burter as he fell to the ground

"He is fast his eyes followed my movements to bad his body couldn't keep up" said Mizuna

"I think you might have gone overboard" responded Coli

While they were dealing with Burter the rest of the team was still wondering how they were gonna get back to Conton

"Nah theres no way that would work we'll have to think of something else"Said Setsu

"Im feeling spikes in power over there I believe theres a battle going on" exclaimed Ponzu

"What if Coli and Mizuna are in danger lets go" said Neris flying off with everyone following shortly after

In only a few short moments they made it to where the fighting was happening but it wasn't Mizuna and Coli it was Recoome and he was fighting Vegeta Gohan and Krillin

"If these guys are here where's Coli at"said Neris nervously

"Look out!" screamed Taiko

Neris dodged the crusher ball in just the nick of time

"Are yaw with those sissys that killed my mate!" said jeice pissed

"Ginyu was originally here at this moment in time it seems where already changing history" exclaimed Ponzu

"She's right we shouldn't get involved lets just get Mizuna and Coli and get out" added Setsu

"Cho- choc- CHOCOLATE!" yelled Atemo pointing to jeice's pockets

"You want this mate well come and get eit" responded Jeice taunting Atemo

Atemo rushed in and began attacking Jeice and forceing him on the defensive at that

"Im picking up some other powers over there" said Ponzu

"Ok Celsius and Neris will go with Ponzu me and Taiko will stay here and support Atemo" voiced Setsu

They all nodded in agreement as Celsius Neris and Ponzu broke off from the group

"What in the hell this fat blob is absurdly strong!" said Jeice as Atemo began to overpower him

"Cheese!" hissed Atemo as he tanked all of jeices attacks and continued to beat him

"Looks like he doesn't need our help" said Taiko laughing

"Guess not" added Setsu also letting out a light chuckle

"Okay okay here just take the chocolate!" said Jeice in tears as he held out the chocolate bar

"Thanks red man" said Atemo as he snatched the chocolate and ate it whole

Jeice quickly flew away shortly after

Guldo had already been killed by the time they had shown up and Burter was killed by Mizuna while Ginyu was no where to be found at the moment which just left recoome who had beaten Vegeta Krillin and Gohan

"Your gonna pay for that recoome kick!" yelled recoome as he charged towards Atemo about to kick him

When suddenly Setsu blocked the kick with one finger

"Sorry Atemo but ill handle this one" spoke Setsu

Setsu then flicked recoome in the head knocking him out cold

"Holy crap your super strong Setsu" said Taiko in awe

"We better re group with the others come on lets go" said Setsu

The three of them then flew after the rest of the group but as they were fighting Mizuna and Coli were dealing with there own problem

"Yeah I guess your right I might have gone a little overboard" said Mizuna scratching her head looking at Burters dead body with a hole in his stomach

"Hey Mizuna in fifty eight seconds his captain is going to show up" exclaimed Coli

"Lets hope he puts up a better fight" responded Mizuna

And just as Coli predicted in fifty eight seconds Captain Ginyu showed up

"You wretched girls killed one of my best men for that yull pay, and whats this one of you is a saiyan I thought you were all snuffed out for the most part,im gonna enjoy this"said Ginyu beginning to charge his ki

Coli then went to punch Ginyu with the intention of interrupting his power up but Ginyu avoided her attack and launched one of his own directly after

"Milky Canon!" yelled ginyu as he fired a purple blast that hit Coli

"Shouldn't have tried to interrupt me now your dea-" Ginyu suddenly collapsed

"Whats whats wrong with me"he said confused

"Tch tch tch shouldn't have attacked Coli she can siphon your strength" exclaimed Mizuna

"Whaaa thats impossible" replied Ginyu

Coli had sustained no injuries in fact she was actully even stronger now than before she simply dusted herself off and approached Ginyu

"Hiya im Coli and since you know you can't beat me why dont we just be friends" said Coli with a big smile and her hand held out

"Yeah sure...friends" said Ginyu with a devious smile on his face

"Hey Coli watch out I think he's up to something!" yelled Mizuna

"Too late CHANGE NOW!" spoke ginyu as a purple ray fired from his body and hit Coli

Theres was a flash of light and when the beam dissipated everything seemed normal except suddenly Coli started laughing

"I've done it this body is mine now!" said Coli

Mizuna looked at Ginyu in disbelief and he seemed like he was freaking out when suddenly he bursted out crying

"I know I shouldn't be happy but I've been cursed with that body all my life" said Ginyu crying tears of joy

"What the hells going on here you can switch bodies with people?" said Mizuna shocked

Ginyu in Coli's body then charged at Mizuna,Mizuna was about to attack but when she remembered Coli's ability she didn't know what to do and ended up getting hit and sent flying into the ground

"Mizuna listen my ability can take in a infinite amount of power but not at one time or ill overload just hit me really hard" exclaimed Coli in Ginyus body

Mizuna understood and knew what she had to do she fired a strong ki blast but before it hit Ginyu

"Mizuna stop its me again" voiced Ginyu in Coli's body

Mizuna wavered momentarily and when the blast hit it was completely siphoned with no overload by Ginyu, his power had increased by several times over

"This is amazing ha haa haaa!" said Ginyu in Coli's body

"Oh no this isn't good" voiced Coli

Ginyu then blasted his old body with Coli in it nearly destroying it and Coli at the same time

"COLI NOOOOOOO!" yelled Mizuna

Right after he blitzed Mizuna she tried to block the punch with her arm but it snapped like a twig

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Mizuna in pain rolling on the ground

The situation seemed bleak when out of nowhere Neris,Celsius and Ponzu showed up

"Ginyu took her body guys you can't trust Mizuna" said Ginyu

"He's lying thats not Coli its Ginyu" responded Mizuna in pain holding her arm

"In a situation like this we should be careful who we trust" said Celsius

"But it's Coli and Mizuna guys" added Neris

"Whats our home city called" said Ponzu

Before Mizuna could respond Ginyu said

"Conton City!"

"So then Mizunas the fake?" questioned Neris

"_How did he know that theres no way unless..."_ thought Mizuna

Mizuna then got on to her feet grasping her broken arm

"He's using Coli's other ability the one that lets her see the future that's probably how he got the right answer" exclaimed Mizuna

"Oh yeah that's right she can do that" said Neris

"And only the real Mizuna would know that" voiced Celsius

"So this really isn't Coli then" said Neris with disgust on his face

"Damn it oh well this changes nothing in this body im invincible!" stated Ginyu

"Neris im assuming if this isn't Coli then that purple body that's gravely injured down there is" exclaimed Celsius

"Im on it" responded Neris as he flew down and picked up Coli

"He's I mean she's pretty banged up she needs help now" said Neris slowly losing his composure

"I shall dispose of this imposter" said Ponzu intently staring at Ginyu

Neris quickly flew off towards Setsu and Atemo with Coli

"You dispose of me the great captain ginyu dont make me laugh little girl" Said Ginyu over confident in his new found abilities

"Im correctly classified as a Android" replied Ponzu void of personality as she dashed in to attack Ginyu

Ginyu took the punch to the gut head on which only increased his power even more

"You fool a attack like that will never work on this body!" he stated in bliss

Ponzu simply attacked again this time with enough force to cause a gust of wind,It seemed as if Ginyu was gonna siphon this attack to just like the others. But suddenly his expression changed he quickly avoided the attack in the nick of time

"So thats it" announced Ponzu

Ginyu seemed slightly agitated maybe it was the fact that she almost struck him with a attack strong enough to hurt him or maybe it was the fact that due to his opponents mental forditude and lack of personality It would be impossible to shake her

"For Lord Frieza's sake ill finish this right now!"yelled Ginyu

He quickly unleashed a barrage of attacks that Ponzu was having trouble stopping. A jab to the ribs,kick to the shin,punch to chest attack after attack and it seemed as if it was effective as Ponzu's movements started to slow down.Celsius watching on the sidelines was surprised to see Ponzu grimicing as if she was in pain

"The power I've already siphoned is more than enough for the likes of you!" yelled Ginyu as he continued his onslaught

It seemed about over when suddenly Ponzu countered Ginyus punch with a chop to the throat similar to the one she hit Neris with.Ginyu flew back several feet lightly gasping for air while holding his neck

"No matter, that was a lucky hit nothing more!" he said beginning to become more and more nervous

"Incorrect I've analyzed your attack patterns and how much damage you can siphon at one time without causing a overload" exclaimed Ponzu regaining her bland look on her bruised face

"No no no I still can see what your about to do next this changes nothing!"

"Incorrect try if you must there is no use that ability has a cooldown you can't use it again for the moment" replied Ponzu

"I wont be defeated I...I wont that would bring shame to Lord Friezas glorious Ginyu Force!" he said distressed

"Your chances of winning have decreased to a unsalvageable twenty two percent I suggest forfeit as your best option" she responded

Ginyus confidence had all turned in to fear when suddenly he sparked an idea

"Ok then I give up you win" said Ginyu in a defeated tone

Ponzu dropped her guard as soon as he uttered those words and Ginyu sent his plan into action

"Change now!" he yelled as a purple beam emitted from his mouth


	8. Feelings

**_Chapter 8:_** **_Feelings_**

"What if...what if I don't make it?" uttered Coli under her breath while being carried by Neris

"Don't say that, your gonna be ok Coli" said Neris trying to comfort her

Coli weakly nodded in agreement but Neris could tell she was in bad shape and losing hope

"Besides if I let something happen to you id never get my chance to make a move" announced Neris awkwardly trying to lighten the mood

"Make a move, pfft im surprised you can stomach saying that while looking at this body" replied Coli lightly laughing through the pain

"What do you mean? like I think your actual body is beautiful... in a non creepy way or well maybe slightly creepy but well ugg Im saying either way I'll make my move whatever you look like cause Im interested in you for who you are I could care less about the rest of the details" voiced Neris

Coli hadn't realised that she needed to hear those words but once she did she couldn't help but break down, the words Neris said where some of the most touching she had received in awhile

"Thank you" She murmured tears strolling down her eyes

"Oh uhh yeah sure..." replied Neris blushing

"Setsu and them are close just hold on a little longer Coli" added Neris

While Neris was taking Coli to Setsu for some senzu beans Ponzu,Mizuna and Celsius were finishing up there fight with Ginyu

"Hmpf what a nuisance" murmured Celsius as he sprung into action

He quickly attacked Ginyu causing his body change to miss and knocking him down making a rut in the ground

"Ack this...this is impossible just who the hell are you guys!" demanded Ginyu coughing up blood

"Not another word from you im not interested in wasting my time on weaklings such as yourself so let me make this clear your gonna give Coli her body back no tricks" voiced Celsius as he threatened Ginyu with a ki ball in hand ready to fire

"Okay okay just hold on a sec" replied Ginyu clearly in fear

"Wait a minute you...you look like Lord Frieza no it can't be this...this is isn't making sense!" added Ginyu becoming more and more frightened

"Looks like you did a number on him huh" said Mizuna laughing while holding her arm

"Tsk just stay back don't think ill forget what you've done so easily" replied Celsius scoffing at Mizuna

"Im...I'm sor-" She stopped mid sentence as she turned her head away feeling a mix of rage, embarrassment and shame

"There was a high probability that if you didn't step in I would have been outsmarted" announced Ponzu with a blank face

"Is that your weird way of saying thank you or something we'll I didn't do it for you this guy was just starting to annoy me you can do me a favor and restrain him till we regroup with the others" spoke Celsius nonchalantly

"I'm not certain as to the meaning of what you just said but I will attempt to be useful" replied Ponzu as she restrained Ginyu by force

"Ok let's get going" announced Mizuna as they flew off towards the others

"Hey Setsu isn't that Neris" said Taiko confused

"And who purple man he carry look like grape" added Atemo

"Yeah I sensed them awhile back something must have went wrong" replied Setsu

"Setsu it's Coli she's hurt do you have any senzu beans?" spoke Neris urgently

"Umm yeah I have some here" said Setsu handing Neris a senzu bean

"Here Coli take this" voiced Neris as he popped the bean in her mouth

She slowly began chewing and swallowed, almost instantly you could tell she had made a recovery

"So how'd that even happen you're telling me that big purple dude is Coli?" questioned Taiko doubtfully

"Yes this guy had the ability to switch bodies or something like that and he got Coli" answered Neris

"So I'm guessing that he's in Coli's body then right" said Setsu

Neris nodded his head confirming Setsu's suspicion

"Turkey!" yelled Atemo as he pointed at Celsius, Ponzu and Mizuna heading towards them with Ginyu

"Neris already told us what happened just tell us how to get Coli back in her body" said Setsu as they all regrouped

"Ok do it now" demanded Celsius looking at Ginyu

Ginyu made a disgusted face and attempted to struggle free from Ponzu's grip but that only tightened it

"Ahhhhh ok you win change now!" screamed Ginyu as a purple beam fired from his mouth and hit Coli

Shortly after the irritated look on Coli's face returned to it's gentle regular state they were back in there own body's

"What are we gonna do with him now" asked Mizuna curiously

"This!" replied Celsius as he punched a hole through Ginyu's chest

"Oh my gosh!" yelped Coli flinching

"Don't you think that's a little to much?" said Setsu

"It's to risky to let him live this is the best option" replied Celsius

As Ginyu was slowly dying he began to speak his final words

"Don't think you've won Lord Frieza will kill you all it's to late for you" uttered Ginyu as he took his last breath and his eyes shut

"Well then that just happened" said Taiko slightly worried

There was a moment of silence where everyone just kind of looked at each other not knowing what do or say untill Mizuna broke the ice

"Umm I'm sorry guys this is...this is all my fault I...I wasn't thinking straight I just...I just miss her so much" exclaimed Mizuna beginning to break down into tears

"Why she crying?" questioned Atemo sincerely

"She's just letting out some emotions Atemo" answered Setsu

"It's fine Mizuna besides it was our choice to follow you" voiced Neris comforting Mizuna

"He's right" added Coli

"We don't have time for this who knows how much we've changed already" said Celsius

"What should we do about it then" replied Taiko

"Well there is these" replied Setsu pulling out a pouch filled with capsules

"And what are those?" asked Neris confused

"There time capsules luckily I managed to have some on me before you know what happened" answered Setsu

"What are they for?" questioned Taiko

"Well one of these capsules can send someone in time, yes that's right portable time traveling although its still in the beta phases and can only send someone so far" replied Setsu

"Hmmm I see I wasn't aware that something so convenient was possible" added Celsius

"Quite an interesting device indeed" uttered Ponzu dull as ever

"Oh wow this is great news!" yelped Coli jumping for joy

"I know right and here I thought we'd be stuck in the past forever" said Neris

"Well I wish it was that simple but frankly its not there's a finite number available and they can only send someone so far into the future or past" replied Setsu

"So where still screwed but just less" exclaimed Mizuna sarcastically

"Precisely" agreed Setsu lightly laughing

"So what's our next move then Setsu whatever you decide were with ya!" Said Coli with a smile on her face again

"I'm just as unsure as the rest of you guys to be completely honest" answered Setsu nervously laughing

"Oh what do you think Ponzu your the smartest one here" added Setsu

"Yeah and the most emotionless" scoffed Celsius in disagreement

"Just give her a chance" voiced Setsu

"I'll begin calculating all of our options and find the most optimal outcome one moment please" said Ponzu as she began brainstorming

"In the timeline we know of Ginyu was defeated by Vegeta and Goku after using his body change technique on Goku heavily damaging his body in the process causing Goku to be in need of recuperating which increased his power due to the fact that Saiyans grow stronger after healing from great injury, with Ginyu now defeated the chance of Goku getting gravely injured and receiving the boost in strength he received in the original timeline is minimal, this could result in his defeat at the hands of Frieza which would astronomically change the timeline" exclaimed Ponzu dull and meticulous

"That doesn't sound good" said Neris nervously

"I lost you at the Saiyans part" added Taiko

"So basically we need to make sure Goku defeats Frieza" voiced Celsius

"I think after hearing that yeah that's are only option" spoke Setsu in agreement

"Well where's he at and when is he suppose to start fighting Frieza" questioned Mizuna

"He should be landing on Namek shortly, then several hours after that Vegeta, Gohan and Krillin have an encounter with Frieza" exclaimed Ponzu

"Apple!" yelled Atemo randomly

"Do you guys feel that?" asked Setsu

"Yep sure can" said Coli

"It's him we should probably go right" said Mizuna

"Ok but nobody mention anything about the future I'm serious as far as they know where from this time" announced Setsu

"What if I hurt Goku?" uttered Celsius

"Wait what" said Mizuna

"Why would you wanna hurt Goku?" questioned Taiko

"Im the one who killed Ginyu so im the reason Goku won't get the power boost he originally got and might lose to Frieza" voiced Celsius

"I think its a good idea" said Coli

"Well if Coli thinks its a good idea then i do to" added Neris

"Hmmm this is risky but I suppose its worth a shot ok change of plans Celsius go and wait for Goku to land then beat him to a pulp the rest of us will join up with Gohan,Krillin And Vegeta" announced Setsu

"You sure you can handle Goku alone?" asked Mizuna doubtfully

"Of course im stronger than even you in my final form" replied Celsius

"Oh is that so maybe well have to have a rematch after all this is over" said Mizuna smirking

And with that Celsius went off his separate way as everyone else went to catch up with Gohan,Krillin and Vegeta

It didn't take long for Celsius to arrive where Goku was gonna be landing, he patiently waited until half an hour went by and then finally Gokus ship had landed when he got out he looked directly at Celsius with a determined and yet curious look on his face

"So are you this Frieza I've been hearing about" asked Goku

Celsius look up at Goku from his sitting position and then stood up

"No I am not Lord Frieza merely on of his lackeys who's come to challenge you" replied Celsius

Goku took a fighting pose and so did Celsius and in a flash they both dashed towards each other, Celsius threw the first punch but Goku dodged it and counter attacked with a strike to the gut blowing Celsius away

"Tch as I thought I probably won't be able to do this in my first form" murmured Celsius as he began to power up

"Woah if this is just the power of one of Friezas men then the guy himself must be crazy strong I don't know why but I'm getting excited!" said Goku upbeat

Once Celsius finished changing into his second form he gave a bizarre look of sympathy before he dashed in to commence his attack

"Ill finish this shortly" announced Celsius as he grabbed Goku by the face and slammed him into the ground

"Ack unbelievable I wasn't expected to be overpowered like this" said goku still with some fight left in him

"This should do" voiced Celsius as ki began to accumulate in his finger tip

He then fired the ki laser from his finger and it went right through Gokus shoulder like a knife cutting butter,Goku instinctively dropped to the ground grasping his shoulder in pain

"Don't think this is over im just getting warmed up!" said Goku with a determined look as he stood back up

Goku then began gathering his ki increasing his power gradually

"Kaioken times four!" screamed Goku as red ki enveloped him

"Whats this?" questioned Celsius surprised by Gokus sudden increase in power

Goku then charged and landed a direct blow to Celsius's face sending him flying

"Tch I wasn't expecting that" voiced Celsius as he re gathered control over himself

Taking a dominant stance Celsius mentally prepared himself he then began to clash with Goku in series of viscous blows back and forth, no one seemed to have the edge but Celsius could tell that Gokus Kaioken technique was having a toll on his body

"If I don't finish this quickly ill run out of stamina...ok then kaioken times ten!" roared Goku as his red aura spiked in intensity

"He's raised his power again this is just like that fight with Mizuna these saiyans always breaking there limits I...I won't stand for this!" said Celsius determined

But he soon figured out this would take more than determination as he found himself on the losing end of the battle now

it seemed as if he just couldn't keep up with Goku in kaioken times ten

"I didn't think I'd have to resort to this" spoke Celsius as he began to power up

"Behold my third form!" shouted Celsius as he began undergoing a transformation

"He has another form this could be bad but for some reason I can't help but get excited" said Goku watching intently

Once Celsius finished his transformation he wasted no time blitzing Goku and breaking multiple ribs with one punch sending him tumbling like a rag doll, Goku tried standing back up but fell back down as he went back to his base form he began to cough up blood

"My...my bodies given out on me darn it" murmured Goku

While on the ground Celsius gave Goku one last attack a brutal kick to the head knocking him out cold

"_My job here is done" _thought Celsius

As Celsius was battling Goku the others met up with Gohan, Krillin and Vegeta

"We're almost there so I'll repeat myself as far as they know we're from this time although since we actually aren't any small interactions will be corrected as long as we leave and don't allow things to cement" exclaimed Setsu

Everyone agreed with what he had said and continued flying until they finally reached Friezas spaceship

"Who...who are you guys" said Gohan obviously frightened

"No need to worry we don't wanna hurt you what's your name little boy" Voiced Coli Soft and Sincere in almost a motherly manner

"I'm Gohan" replied Gohan slightly reluctant

"Hiya Gohan Im Coli" she replied with a big smile

After that Gohan seemed to ease up a bit

"Hey Gohan my names Setsu where here to help so don't be alarmed" said Setsu

"I'm Neris and we're kinda in the dark on what's going on so could you fill us in where's krillin at?" asked Neris curiously

"Krillin went to get the password so we can use the dragon balls, you don't wanna...you don't wanna take the dragon balls from us do you" replied Gohan scared but in a defensive stance

"What no why would we do that" said Taiko confused

"You look like Mr Piccolo" murmured Gohan under his breathe as he eased up some

"I believe Vegeta should be located in the imminent area as well could you divulge his location young one" asked Ponzu stale as ever

"Hmmm if...if you really want to help you should know vegetas a bad man but...he said he was gonna take a nap in friezas ship" replied Gohan

"_So this is moms dad as a kid this so crazy_" thought Mizuna

"Soooooo I guess we just wait for krillin to get back?" questioned Neris

"I mean I guess that's are only real option" replied Setsu

"Ugg this is boring hey Atemo wanna be my training partner" asked Taiko

"Ok green man like celery" voiced Atemo as he followed Taiko

"I'm gonna go take a dip in the water lemme know if you guys need me" said Coli as she trotted off

"I'll Stay with the dragon balls and Gohan someone has to keep watch" said Setsu

"Ill...ill...ill wait..." announced Ponzu in an odd tone

Mizuna noticed Ponzus strange behavior and decided to help her out

"Hey Ponzu let's hang out" She said grabbing Ponzu by the wrist and walking off with her"

"Guess it's just us now huh" Said Setsu looking at Neris and Gohan

Neris was staring off into the distance and didn't even hear what Setsu said before walking off like a possessed man

"Ummm hey Coli so uhhh whatcha doing" asked Neris nervously scratching the back of his head

"I'm gonna go for a relaxing swim wanna join" said Coli with a big smile

Neris could feel his face instantly turn a bright red

"I...I would...uhhh...y-yes ok s-sure" he replied as he took off his shirt and hopped in the turquoise namek water

Coli gave him a satisfied glare before she took off her shirt leaving her in a bra and shorts

Neris could feel all the blood rush to his head as he engulfed half his face in the water out of embarrassment

"Ok I'm coming in!" announced Coli as she jumped in making a big splash of water

Neris splashed her back and before long they were splashing each other like crazy, it was in this moment when Neris realized just how beautiful Coli really was, her mesmerizing bright teal eyes, her long silky dark blue hair, the big innocent smile she always had on her face he was in awe until another realization hit him...Coli hated herself he didn't know why but as much as she tried to hide it it was obvious, he hated the fact that she hated herself he wished he could do something to help her all of a sudden he realized he had stopped splashing her and they were face to face breathing heavily

"Coli i-"

"Shhh don't say anything" whispered Coli cutting him off while placing a finger over his lip

They began to lean in to one another there lips mere inches away when

"Hey guys Celsius...is back" said Mizuna as she awkwardly walked away

"Oh umm I'm sorry" said Coli her eyes beginning to well up like she had done something wrong

she got out of the water quickly put her shirt back on and walked off

"Coli wait...I love you" said Neris under his breathe still floating in the water


	9. Heightened Stakes

**_Chapter 9: Heightened Stakes_**

Goku was now recuperating from his injuries while Vegeta was still sound asleep resting for what would come

"Ok I gotta know was he strong" asked Taiko

Celsius just looked at Taiko,clearly annoyed, he walked off completely ignoring him

"Hey its Krillin and dende's with him!" said gohan excited as he flew over to greet them

"Gohan who are these guys!" demaned krillin taking a defensive stance

"Oh don't worry there good guys" replied Gohan

"Oh I see and wheres Vegeta" asked Krillin

"He said he was going to go take a nap but that was like a hour ago" answered Gohan

"This is perfect if we just grab the dragon balls and use them on that nearby Island while vegetas sleeping even if he wakes up it will take him some time to get to us" announced Krillin

"Barbecue!" shouted Atemo randomly

"Would you guys mind helping us take the dragonballs to that nearby Island" asked Krillin

"Isn't that idea kinda du- OWW!"

"Sure well be glad to help" said Setsu cutting off Taiko by stepping on his foot

They each grabbed a dragon ball and took off following Krillin,Gohan and Dende

After several minutes they reached the nearby Island

"Ok this should be far enough" voiced Krillin

"Hey uh are you ok Neris" asked Mizuna noticing that he seemed down in the dumps

"Oh...yeah im fine" he responded putting on a fake smile

Mizuna didn't believe him one bit but decided to drop it

"Wait do...do you guys feel that someones approaching and fast" said Krillin worried

everyone stopped what they were doing and sensed the incoming power approaching them

"Its Frieza" said Ponzu

"Dende if you know that password nows the time hurry!" voiced Krillin anxiously

"Ok ok" replied Dende with urgency as he began chanting something in Namekian

Shortly after Dende finished the dragon balls began to glow the sky turned dark, a blinding light bursted out of the dragon balls as it formed the hulking wish dragon known as Porunga

"Those who've summoned me state your three wish's" said Porunga in a deep powerful voice

"What three really" said Krillin surprised

"Dende we have some friends that died do you think you could ask the dragon to bring them all back" asked Gohan

Dende nodded in agreement and verbalized the wish in namekian to the dragon

"That wish is...unacceptable" responded Porunga

"Only one person can be brought back per wish" he added

This lowered the moral of Krillin and Gohan knowing that they can only bring three people back, they began to discuss amongst themselves on who should be brought until a voice spoke to them

"Gohan can you hear me" spoke the voice

"Pi-Piccolo is that you where are you I can't see you?" responded Gohan

"I'm speaking to you through King Kai I know you don't have much time so ill get right to it use your first wish to bring me back which would also bring Kami back" exclaimed Piccolo

"Then we'd have plenty of wish's" voiced Krillin excitedly at Piccolos suggestion

"Dende can you ask the dragon to bring our friend Piccolo back to life" requested Gohan

Dende nodded in agreement and reverberated the wish to Porunga

"Your wish has been granted" spoke Porunga

"Yes good Gohan now for your second wish ask the dragon to bring me to planet Namek" asked Piccolo

"Dende ask Porunga to bring Piccolo to Namek" said Gohan

Dende Complied and told Porunga there wish

"Your wish has been granted" responded Porunga

"Wait where is he did it not work?" said Krillin confused

"I don't know I don't see him" responded Gohan looking around

"No wait guys if Porunga says he's here then he's here it's us who messed up he could be anywhere on Namek" exclaimed Dende

Krillin and Gohan looked shocked at there massive blunder

"Maybe we could use the last wish to bring him directly to this spot" suggested Dende

But it was to late, just then they picked up on a high power level landing behind them it was Vegeta and he was in a bad mood

"I give you guys new clothes and even save your lives and this is how you repay me well you can kiss yourselves goodbye!" said Vegeta agitated as a ki ball appeared in his palm

Mizuna took a step forward to stop Vegeta but then caught sight of Setsu shaking his head in disagreement and she realized that she should just let things play out as they were intended to

"And who the hell are these people!" said Vegeta as he glanced over at Mizuna and the others

"There...there just some friends" responded Krillin panicked

"Friends ehh" said Vegeta as he spit on the ground

"Don't think they'll be able to protect you against me!" he added

Celsius scowled at that remark knowing he'd be more than enough to hold off vegeta but he kept his composure, Vegeta then walked over to Dende and lifted him into the air by his shirt

"Now you listen to me ask the Dragon to grant me immortality!" spoke Vegeta aggressively

"Let me go" said Dende as he struggled to break free from Vegetas grip

As much as he hated to admit it Krillin knew what he had to do

"Just...just do it Dende I suppose its better than dying at least" said Krillin with a disgusted look on his face

Dende caved and gave in deciding to grant Vegeta wish

"Umm this happened in the actual timeline right?" whispered Neris to Ponzu

Ponzu looked blankly at Neris for a moment before responding

"I believe so..." she said as she went back to staring off into the sky

Dende was just finishing up granting Vegetas wish when suddenly Porunga began sparking and emitting energy until he couldn't sustain his form and disintegrated as the dragon balls were turned to stone, Dende looked devastated as a tear rolled down from his eye

"What...what happened am I immortal I don't feel any different does this always happen" asked Vegeta

"Your not immortal...Its guru he's gone" responded Dende

Krillin, Gohan and Vegeta looked shocked unsure of what to do next that is until they caught notice of who just arrived he was standing on a nearby ledge scanning everybody briefly...it was Frieza

"So your the fools that have been meddling in my affairs...I HATE YOU!" scowled Frieza as he looked at everyone

"Wait wuh he's looking at us to uh oh" said Taiko

"Like I care if you hate me I quit I'm free...I can't believe I was nice to you for so long makes me wanna puke" said Vegeta

"Foolish monkey" responded Frieza

"I wouldn't get to cocky if I were you frieza for I have become your worst nightmare...a super saiyan" announced Vegeta

Frieza looked annoyed at Vegetas remark

"Well since these are your last moments I suppose you might as well live them boldly" said Frieza chuckling

Gohan, Krillin and Dende were frozen in fear only able to watch what was unfolding

"Times up now YOU DIE!" said Frieza as he charged Vegeta

Vegeta didn't hesitate also dashing at Frieza, Mizuna and everyone else backed up far enough away to give them room to fight

They clashed as they clamped hands pushing against one another both trying to overcome the other the ground gave way making a crater below them as they continued to strain

"Looks like there evenly matched" said Mizuna

"Doubt it if Friezas anything like me he's holding back" replied Celsius

"And we're not supposed to help unless something really strange happens right" asked Taiko

"Yes that's right we're here to help direct the flow of time not change it" answered Setsu

"That is... much easier...said than done... ha ha...ha ha...ha ha...ha ha" said Ponzu in a extremely awkward and sarcastically stale way

Everyone took a moment just to stare at Ponzu and was wondering what the heck she just did

"Well a plus for effort Ponzu" said Coli smiling at her

"Tomato!" yelped Atemo

Frieza and Vegeta broke off one another to take a quick breather

"What are you waiting for Frieza go ahead and transform" voiced Vegeta

Frieza gave vegeta a amused glare before responding

"Oh hoh hoh as you wish but just know any remote chance you had of winning just went flying out the window" chuckled Frieza as he began to gather his power

"Here it comes" murmured Celsius under his breathe

Frieza began to gradually grow in size as his power grew as well, his horns increased in length, his armor busted off like paper even his voice deepened, once he had finished he towered over Vegeta

"I'll have you know while I'm like this my power level is over a million" claimed Frieza chuckling

"That's impossible even for you" replied Vegeta in disbelief

"Ohhh hoh hoh well then allow me to demonstrate" said frieza as he raised one arm and opened his palm to the sky

A massive burst of ki was emitted from frieza the water, trees and ground were all pushed aside with ease as the intense wind and power from him created massive shockwaves that could be felt dozens of miles away

"Now who shall I kill first" said Frieza as he thoroughly scanned everyone

After a brief moment he dashed at Krillin and Dende, Krillin had just enough time to push Dende out of the way before he was completely impaled by one of Friezas horns

"KRILLIN NOOOO!" screamed Gohan as blood spurted from the hole in Krillins chest

"_I...I think this is it for me...Friezas just to strong_" thought Krillin as his life slowly slipped away from him

"Well this one's done" spoke Frieza as he tossed Krillin into the water

Gohan dashed to go get Krillin but Frieza cut him off, Gohan caught glimpse of his friends body in the water sinking deeper and deeper and Frieza the one who did it was in his way he couldn't allow this

"You...ANNNIIMAAAAAAL!" screamed Gohan as in a burst of rage he launched a vicious assault on Frieza

"Oh wow I wasn't expecting that" said Mizuna surprised

"He might be stronger than you Taiko" said Neris in a joking manner

"Oh I see how it is then Neris" replied Taiko offended

They all shared a light giggle except Celsius to try and lighten up the mood"

Gohan finished off his attack with a barrage of ki blast that actually seemed to be effecting Frieza, He threw one last blast putting everything he had into it but after he had to stop and take a breather

"Hey kid don't think you've won look there" commented Vegeta pointing at Frieza

Frieza slowly got up from the rubble and dusted himself off he then looked at Gohan before speaking

"You managed to surprise me but don't go getting a big head kid let's just say your like a two on a scale of one to a zillion ah hah hah hah" chuckled Frieza as he teleported in front of Gohan

Gohan tried to react but Frieza smacked him with his tail sending him flying into the ground

"_Oh no this is bad__"_ thought Gohan

Frieza then teleported down to where gohan landed and put his foot on his head as he began to apply more and more pressure

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Gohan in pain as his head was being crushed and his neck contorted

Setsu looked over and noticed Mizunas power began to spike it was obvious she was getting uneasy watching this

"Mizuna don't this is all supposed to happen we shouldn't interfere" exclaimed Setsu trying to calm her

"Shut up I know I know" responded Mizuna

Frieza then looked at Vegeta

"Are you not going to save him" he said amused as he was crushing Gohan

Vegeta just scowled and looked away disgruntled obviously frozen by fear

"I'll save him" mumbled Mizuna as she got ready to attack Frieza

that's when all of a sudden a part of Friezas tall was chopped off by a yellow energy disk, it was Krillin

"But how I killed you!?" questioned Frieza

"Destructo Disk Barrage!" yelled Krillin as he threw a series of Destructo Disks one after the other

Frieza managed to dodge the disks and turned his attention on Krillin,that's when Krillin made a run for it and Frieza followed catching up fast

While Frieza was distracted Dende ran over to Gohan and healed him

"You see" said Setsu to Mizuna

"Yeah yeah I know" she replied

It didn't take long before Krillin came rushing back

"He's right behind me watch out!" said Krillin

Frieza was just about attack Krillin when he noticed Gohan

"What is going on here I put one down and they just get right back up" he said Confused

"_With that kids healing power maybe we can take on Frieza_" thought Vegeta

"Hey let's attack him all at once!" said Vegeta

Krillin and Gohan nodded in agreement as they all unleashed a barrage of ki blast,

"You made a grave mistake Frieza by underestimating Vegeta the prince of saiyans so while your gloating about how strong you are...ill be the victor" said Vegeta cockily as the smoke cleared

That's when suddenly he noticed Frieza was completely unfazed, there attack did nothing at all

"We're doomed were doomed" said Vegeta as he instinctively began to back up

"I think I'll finish you off now hmmm what's this" said Frieza as he caught eye of something

It was Piccolo he had finally arrived but he seemed different there was a certain confidence oozing off of him

"Mr piccolo it's you our wish really did work"said Gohan cheerfully

"Hey kid glad your ok now stand back ill handle Frieza" said Piccolo with confidence

"_Fight Frieza alone is he insane?__"_ thought Vegeta

"Let's see how long you can act tough until your begging for mercy!" voiced Frieza as he charged Piccolo

But to everyone's surprised Piccolo countered him with a blow of equal force not once twice or even three times but consistently they actually seemed evenly matched

"You can do it Piccolo!" cheered Gohan

"You got this man" added Krillin

"_Maybe I was wrong about this one_" thought Vegeta

As the battle went on the tides actually began to turn in Piccolos favor as he started landing blows more consistently on Frieza

"Tch damn you!" said Frieza as he put all of his energy in one blast

"That's too much we're finished" said Vegeta in fear

"Oh no Piccolo run" suggested Krillin

Frieza fired the beam but Piccolo didn't budge in fact he managed to redirect the beam right back at Frieza doing some serious damage

"_Did...did he do it?_" wondered Krillin

But to no one's surprise Friezas damage wasn't fatal as he got back up and had an expression of pure anger on his face

"I'll have you know that I have another transformation and that's not even my final form I have another after that" said Frieza regaining his composure

"Your bluffing" spoke Piccolo

"Then allow me to show you" replied Frieza as he began to power up

Setsu and the others watched in anticipation as Frieza began to transform as he took on an even more appalling appearance

"All done I might not win a beauty contest but ill kill you with ease now" said Frieza

"_He couldn't be that much stronger...could he__?"_ wondered Piccolo

Piccolo tried to stay on the defensive but it wasn't long before he realized Frieza had him outmatched in speed and strength so running wasn't a option he knew he'd have to stand his ground, he went in for an attack when suddenly he hit nothing but air even though his fist was just mere inches away from connecting he look around and saw Frieza several yards behind him just laughing

"This is the end for you Namekian" stated Frieza as he began to unleash a barrage of ki beams on Piccolo

"GRRRAAHHHHHHH!" screamed Piccolo as he was bombarded

Gohan couldn't watch this happen his close friend and master was just brought back to him he couldn't lose him again, he felt something click in him as he dashed towards Frieza and went for a kick that Frieza dodged, Gohan quickly flew above Frieza and began charging a attack

"Masenko haaaaaaaa!" yelled Gohan as the massive yellow beam fired

Frieza tried to catch and send back the beam but underestimated its strength as the beam gradually began pushing him closer and closer to the ground but right before impact he managed to muster up some hidden strength and send the beam back at Gohan, Gohan froze in fear as the beam was headed his way until piccolo fired a ki blast at the beam causing it to detonate

"Th-thanks piccolo" said Gohan

"No problem kid" replied Piccolo

Vegeta was in disbelief at the fact that Gohan still being a child was able to pressure Frieza when suddenly it hit him

"Hey cueball come here" demanded Vegeta to Krillin

"Wha-what is it?" questioned Krillin

"I need you to bring me within a inch of my life so that Namekian kid can heal me and then I'll become a super saiyan" exclaimed Vegeta

"What you want me to hurt you o-ok" said Krillin as he fired a ki ball

Vegeta caught the ki ball and crushed it with ease

"Come on you have to do better than that!" said Vegeta agitated

"I don't know what your talking about but your times up" said Frieza looking at Vegeta and Krillin

"No I'm not ready" replied Vegeta frustrated

"Is anyone ever ready to met there end now behold my final form!" voiced Frieza as he began to power up

"There's still time now DO IT!" demanded Vegeta

Krillin caved in and fired a beam directly through Vegetas chest, While Frieza was busy transforming Dende had time to heal everyone including Vegeta which as he thought gave him a increase in power shortly after Dende finished Frieza completed his transformation

"He doesn't look so tough" commented Vegeta staring at Friezas smaller figure in his final form

Frieza quickly fired a beam so fast nobody even saw him move,the beam went directly to Dende killing him instantly

"Nooooooooo!" screamed Gohan

But little did he know he was next as Frieza fired another beam aimed directly for him

luckily enough Vegeta knocked him out of the way in time

"How...how did Vegeta see that?" said Piccolo confused

Vegeta gave a cocky smirk and approached Frieza

"I have some business with Frieza to take care of" said Vegeta confidently

"You talk big but lets see if you can back it up" replied Frieza

It didnt take Vegeta and everyone else long to realize Vegeta was completely outmatched as Frieza beat him to within an inch of his life untill finally Goku now completely healed showed up

"So your Frieza the guy whos responsible for all these terrible things" said Goku

"The proofs in the pudding" replied Frieza chuckling

Vegeta ended up dying at the hands of Frieza but not before giving his dying will to Goku who was determined to win there fight was intense and raged for minutes undying untill even Goku found himself being overpowered by Frieza that is untill Frieza made the grave mistake of killing Krillin causing Goku to become a super saiyan

"Just to confirm this is all what originally happened right Ponzu" asked Setsu

Ponzu confirmed what Setsu said and a sense of ease washed over everyone that is untill

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Goku as a beam from Frieza went right through his leg

"Whats going on?" asked Mizuna confused

"I...I dont know I don't think this was supposed to happen" replied Setsu

"Uh oh" voiced Taiko

"Oh no this isnt good" spoke Coli

"We've got to help him" suggested Neris uneasy

"Taco!" added Atemo

"Wait do you guys see that" said Setsu pointing at Frieza

"Thats not normal" exclaimed Celsius

"We've seen this before haven't we" added Mizuna

It was Frieza he was enveloped in a dark purple and black aura with red glowing eyes and his power was way higher than normal

"GRAAAHHHHHHH!" screamed Goku as Frieza began crushing his chest under his foot

"Guys lets go" said Setsu as they all rushed in

Setsu was the first to reach Goku and kicked Frieza off of him as Frieza slowly got up a dark portal appeared beside him and out walked Friezas older brother Cooler


	10. A New Foe

**_Chapter 10: A New Foe _**

"This is an anomaly" said Ponzu almost actually seeming confused looking at cooler

Then all of a sudden Cooler already in his final form was enveloped in the same dark aura as Frieza and his eyes also started glowing red

"Unreal he's even stronger than Frieza," said Neris scared

Frieza went to attack Goku again but Celsius already in his third form cut him off, Neris noticed this and snapped out of it quickly going to help out Celsius

"We'll handle Frieza" said Neris

Setsu nodded and grabbed Goku

"Coli can you help me protect Goku" he voiced

"Of course" she said going with Setsu to take Goku somewhere safe

Cooler slowly turned his head until his eyes locked directly with Mizunas

"Ah shit I guess we gotta deal with him then" said Mizuna to Taiko, Atemo and Ponzu

Cooler charged in and went for a punch that Mizuna dodged but mid dodge he threw out a knee that she couldn't react to that hit her right in the stomach making her cough up blood and sending her tumbling

"Mizuna!" yelled Taiko worried

Cooler then grabbed Taiko by the face and slammed him into ground so hard it knocked him out

Atemo surprisingly knew what to do in the situation and went to strike cooler actually landing a blow that made him slide back several feet

"STRONGEST IN THE UNIVERSE!" yelled cooler as he blasted Atemo to shreds

He then set his sights on Ponzu who had just stood there observing him

"Attack plan devised" she exclaimed as she rushed in

Cooler went for a punch but Ponzu avoided it he then threw out a flurry of different attacks Ponzu dodging each one until she saw a opening and blasted him with everything she had causing a explosion so big all the land under them and nearby broke off and sunk into the namek water, everyone was blown away in a blinding flash of light

"Enemy extermination complete" voiced Ponzu floating above the water as the smoke cleared

That is until she noticed Coolers figure still in one piece becoming more and more apparent as the smoke cleared

"My calculations can't be wrong" she said lifelessly yet confused

"I AM THE STRONGEST IN THE UNIVERSE!" yelled Cooler as he teleported to Ponzu and began choking her

"_I...I need to figure out a solution I...I...I might die I'm gonna die am I __scared...why?" _thought Ponzu

Her faced began to change colors as her grip weakend

"_I want to feel like they do_"thought Ponzu as a tear rolled down her face and her eyes began to shut

When suddenly cooler was kicked away and sent flying by Mizuna

"You ok Ponzu" asked Mizuna

"I'm fine although substantial damage was received" replied Ponzu

"Well stay back ill handle this guy" voiced Mizuna with a determined look on her face

Mizuna began to power up charging all the energy she could muster up

"Come on come on" she said as for a second her hair stood up and her iris's disappeared

"_Dang it oh well I'll do __without it"_ thought Mizuna

She rushed at Cooler and landed a solid blow to his face chipping his mask

"Got him" she said with a smirk

Cooler spit out some blood then glared at Mizuna before head butting her as hard as he could

"OWWWWWW!" yelled Mizuna as blood started leaking from her head into her eyes

"Hold on I can't see" said Mizuna wiping her eyes

Cooler then gave her a viscous sledgehammer that sent her flying into the water

"_What's going on my body hurts so much_"thought Mizuna in the water

Cooler wasted no time dashing in the water after her and pinning her down to the sea floor in an attempt to drown her

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" screamed Mizuna muffled by the water

Alls she could see was blood and bubbles

"Get off of me...get off of me...get off of me...GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" screamed Mizuna as she bursted into her false super saiyan form and knocked cooler off of her

Cooler scowled at Mizuna as he recovered

Mizuna after flying out of the water took a deep breathe

"_I can control this...I have to_"she told herself

They both charged at each other clashing making massive shockwaves in the process

" You my equal impossible I am the strongest in the universe!" said Cooler agitated

"Shut up!" replied Mizuna

Ponzu observed there fight from a safe distance analyzing everything she could

While Mizuna was busy with Cooler everyone else was dealing with there own problems

"It's over Frieza" said Celsius nonchalantly

"No no it can't be defeated by a traitor impossible!" said Frieza heavily breathing

"Yeah get him Celsius just lemme know if you need some help" spoke Neris

Celsius gave Neris a cold glare

"Okay okay sheesh your no fun" said Neris backing away

And while Celsius was finishing up Frieza Setsu was in his own dilemma

"Did you find there bodies?" asked Setsu floating above the water while holding Goku

"Just Atemo...kinda he's in like a hundred pieces floating in the water it's ok though I used my future sight and saw him putting himself back together forty three seconds from now"exclaimed Coli

"Can you hold Goku for me ill look for Taiko"asked Setsu as he gave Goku to Coli and dashed into the water, Coli patiently waiting while holding Goku

"I _hope there all ok_" thought Coli

After about half a minute Setsu came bursting out of the water with Taiko's body

"He's not breathing!" said Setsu worried

"Can you hold him straight in yours arms" asked Coli

"What uhh sure?" replied Setsu straightening Taikos body in his arms

Coli then began giving CPR to Taiko, she continued giving CPR nonstop only taking short breaks until finally Taiko began to cough and spit up water

"What...whats going on" said Taiko groggily still waking up

"You gave us a scare there man" voiced Setsu relieved

Mizuna was now reaching the climax of her battle with Cooler

"You fools might have bested my brother but I am not as soft as he is" spoke Cooler as he traded blows with Mizuna

"I'll be the judge of that" replied Mizuna

She then caught Cooler off guard with a mighty knee to the chin that sent Cooler blasting upwards, Cooler recovered and stopped himself as he scowled at Mizuna and held a powerful menacing pose almost as if her attack didn't effect him,until suddenly Cooler began to spit up blood and became light headed

"You don't look so good tough guy" said Mizuna holding back laughter

"You dare mock me!" replied Cooler becoming more and more angered

"TO HELL WITH IT ILL DESTROY THIS ENTIRE PLANET DIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!" screamed Cooler as he formed a massive supernova and hurled it at Mizuna

"How'd_ he gather so much power that quickly?"_ thought Mizuna in disbelief

The Supernova wasn't slowing down any time soon and Mizuna wasn't sure how to approach the situation, in a all or nothing plan she flew up to the Supernova and began trying to push it with her bare hands

"_I can't let this hit Namek I'm gonna have to send it to space" _thought Mizuna

But even in her false super saiyan form the Supernova was slowly pushing her back

"Ahhhhhh noooooo I'm losing it" voiced Mizuna beginning to panic

"Now you will know the horror of Cooler the strongest in the universe!" stated Cooler as the Supernova grew even larger now beginning to evaporate the water

"_It burns it burns ahhhhhhhh I...I can't feel my hands" _thought Mizuna as she briefly let go and then quickly began trying to push again

Mizuna then noticed she had lost her false super saiyan form and began to feel weaker and weaker until she collapsed on the verge of passing out

And just inches before the blast made direct contact with Namek it began to lift up

"wha-whats happening?" said Mizuna groggily

It was Setsu he had lifted up the Supernova with one hand and it seemed like he wasn't even breaking a sweat

Everyone including cooler couldn't help but be dumbfounded by what they were seeing

"I'm gonna toss this into space now if you don't mind" said Setsu as he lighty flicked the blast with his fingers sending it bursting into space so fast after several seconds you couldn't even see it until it exploded

"Just how strong are you..." mumbled Mizuna in awe at Setsu's astonishing feat

Setsu just gave a embarrassed smile and helped her up

"Thanks...I guess" said Mizuna still in disbelief

Everyone rushed over to where they were to see if they were ok

"What the heck happened I thought we were doomed and then boom all of a sudden the blast goes flying into space" asked Neris

"It was Setsu he's stronger than any of my data perceived ill have to reduce these mistakes to be of more assistance" Exclaimed Ponzu in a dull tone

"Setsu strong like salad!" yelled Atemo

"Hey look who's back" said Coli smiling

They all had a good laugh until they realized that they actually hadn't finished off Cooler and Frieza, Frieza was unconscious and Cooler was just slouching down on the ground in a defeated position

"Hey where did you put Goku at Coli?" asked Setsu

"Well you see when cooler decided to evaporate the entire ocean I thought I would just set him down on the ground" replied Coli

"Oh I see" voiced Setsu

"What now the events of the natural timeline have been completely thrown off and we have no idea why" said Celsius dampening the mood

"He's right" voiced Setsu as he began thinking

Just then a dark portal appeared where Cooler and Frieza were

"Ahhhhh its another portal were doomed!" said Taiko cowering behind Setsu

"I...I don't understand" murmured Ponzu quietly

Then out walked a man and two women,the man and one of the women had blue skin and red outfits while the other girl was wearing a ominous mask with a strange symbol on it her short spiky black hair and pale ears was the only thing that stuck out of the mask,everyone seemed confused and in shock but not Setsu

"No way theres just no way it cant be" said Setsu actually seeming startled

"What is it Setsu" spoke Mizuna

"Its Towa and Mira but I thought I had defeated them" replied Setsu

"Then who's the other girl" questioned Coli

"I...I don't know I've never seen her" answered Setsu

"Why the long face Setsu did you miss us" said Towa with a twisted face

She then raised her staff in the air and it began collecting some sort of residue eminating from the previous battles

"Thank you for helping me" said Towa as she finished collecting the residue

She then levitated Cooler off of the ground and sent him through the portal

"Next time we meet I promise ill kill you Setsu I wont forget what you did to me I...I HATE YOU MORE THAN ANYONE!" yelled Mira as they were about to exit through the portal

"No were doing this NOW!" said Setsu as a absolutely ridiculous amount of ki energy began eminateing from him

He then charged at Mira

"So be it then" said Mira as he took a defensive stance

There clash was so powerful it blew everyone back and sent them tumbling

"Unreal" said Neris

"Meat" said Atemo

"_How how is Setsu this strong what happened in his past_" thought Mizuna

As Setsu and Mira fought Towa was about to slip away into the portal Mizuna noticed this and dashed after her catching her off guard with a strike to the face

"YOU BITCH HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME!" screamed Towa appaled as she began charging a red and black ki blast at the tip of her staff

Celsius wasted no time going after the other girl in the mask who seemed like the odd man out of the three,already in his third form he went for a blow matched with a strike of her own

Towa laughed as she aimed her staff at Mizuna,Mizuna in response to this readied up her own blast

"You think you can match me girl do you know who I am" spoke Towa

"Shut up I don't care" replied Mizuna as she fired

"You will" said Towa as she fired her own

Mizuna prepared herself for a beam struggle like she had with Celsius until the unspeakable happened,it was just mere inches before there blast collided but as they did it was as if Mizunas blast was just deleted it just dissipated on contact leaving Mizuna defenseless as she was consumed by Towas attack

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed in unbearable pain as her consciousness slipped away

"MIZUNA NOOOOOO!" yelled Neris as he rushed to help her

"Oh my gosh Mizuna" said Coli as she also went to go help

Neris caught Mizuna before she hit the ground and Coli,Taiko, Ponzu and Atemo also rushed to her side

Mizuna suddenly began seizing as her veins became extremely noticeable they were black and pulsating

"Oh my God what's wrong with her" said Taiko worried

"I just flooded her body with my dark makai energy your friends a dead woman" said Towa as she began maniacally laughing

This enraged Neris as she charged blindly at Towa but before he could attack he was tackled in mid air by Coli falling to the ground with her above him pinning him down

"LET ME GO COLI SHE HURT MIZUNA SHE HAS TO PAY!" screamed Neris

Then unexpectedly Neris felt lips on his he couldn't believe it Coli had kissed him, he closed his eyes as he dove deeper into the kiss he could feel himself calming down until finally Coli stopped the kiss and looked at him with a big smile

"You ok now silly" she said

Neris just nodded and slowly got up

Celsius was still busy with his fight with the masked girl they were trading blow for blow Celsius was surprised she could keep up with him the way she fought was odd like she battled on instinct alone

"Who are you guys your the reason the timelines are screwed up arnt you" asked Celsius

But she didn't respond, she just keep fighting

"Don't wanna talk fine then" said Celsius as he landed a clean blow to her gut sending her into the ground

She got up almost instantly and charged at Celsius, He sent her flying away again with another devastating blow but she keep coming back this process continued over and over

"What the...what the hell she just keeps coming back for more" said Celsius

Then as she was charging in again for another attack her mask began to spark with red and black energy and Celsius noticed Towa over in the distance aiming her staff at the masked girl

"Finish him Akura!" said Towa annoyed as her staff did something to the girls mask

Then the girl began screaming

"URAHHHHHHHH!" she yelled

But Celsius noticed something was off the girl wasn't just screaming in pain he could hear sobbing behind the screams,that's when the masked girl suddenly went super saiyan as her hair turned a golden yellow and she was enveloped in a dazzling golden yellow aura

"She's a saiyan!" said Celsius surprised

He wasted no time as he went into his final form

The girl and Celsius then dashed at each and began a grimy battle of endurance and while this was occurring Setsu was taking on Mira

"SETSU!" yelled Mira

"MIRA!" yelled Setsu

They clashed againn and again one didn't seem to have a edge over the other, Setsu then stood up and took a deep breathe as he placed his hands in an iconic position

"Kaaaaaaa Meeeeeeehhhhh" said Setsu as a blue ball of energy appeared in his hands

Taiko, Neris, Coli, Ponzu and Atemo still tending to Mizuna looked up and took notice of Setsu's battle

"Haaaaaaaaaaa Meeeeeeehhhhh" said Setsu as the blast began to amplify in power

"_Oh no_"thought Towa as she looked over at Mira and Setsu

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" screamed Setsu as he fired at Mira

Mira looked devasted as the beam approached him

"Not again... NOT AGAIN!" said Mira

Towa quickly reacted

"AKURA GO NOW!" she scowled as the masked girls mask began emitting that red and black energy again

The girl quickly punched Celsius out of the way and then dashed towards Mira pushing him out of the way but not in time to save herself as the blast connected with her

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed as she instantly went back to base form

Setsu quickly stopped the beam unsure of what was happening

The girl was was in terrible shape as she collapsed, her mask was cracked and the dark energy it was emitting abruptly stopped suddenly she began to freak out

"MY MASK SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT HELP ME HELP ME TOWA PLEASE AHHHHHHHHH I NEED IT!" she said screaming and sobbing on the ground as she began shaking

Towa flew over to where the girl was and made a portal

"I...I HATE YOU!" said the girl to Towa clawing at her own neck as she went through the portal

Everyone was stunned by this development and didn't know what to do

"When we see each other again ill make it a reality that we smite you for we are the Time Breakers!" announced Towa as her and Mira went into the portal and closed it behind them


	11. Resolve

**_Chapter 11_**: **Resolve**

They stood there quietly all processing what had just happened each of them deep in thought that is until they heard Mizuna start coughing and spiting up blood

"Oh my gosh" said Setsu

"Somethings wrong with her that Towa chick said she put some kinda thing in her body that would kill her" exclaimed Neris worried

"She said it was dark makai energy I think" added Coli

"Have you heard of that before Setsu?" asked Celsius

"A little but ive never seen it in action not like this" replied Setsu

"Is...is Mizuna gonna die" spoke Taiko in a somber tone

"No we won't let her isn't that right Ponzu" replied Coli

"I will assist to the maximum of my capabilities" said Ponzu

They all huddled around Mizuna and did what they could ranging from tearing off a piece of clothing and using it as a rag to giving her a body to rest on but in the middle of a desolate Namek there weren't many options

"We gotta do something Setsu" said Neris becoming more worried

Setsu frantically began thinking until his thoughts were interrupted by Ponzu's voice

"Relocating her to a safer location with medical materials would be our best option" exclaimed Ponzu

"But where there's nowhere just look around" said Taiko

"If I'm not incorrect the time capsules in Setsu's possession should behave just like the scrolls of eternity only with a greater drawback" spoke Ponzu

"Meaning we can just take her to a different location through time travel" murmured Setsu as he pulled out a pouch from his pocket

He gave everyone a capsule and gave them brief instruction on how to use them

"Ok so where to" asked Neris

"We can head to earth maybe just a month or two from now" suggested Setsu

"Nine!" blurted out Coli randomly

"What?" replied Setsu confused

"Ni-nine months!" She said again

"You ok Coli?" asked Neris confused

"I...I dunno that's never happened before...oh well silly me" voiced Coli with a smile on her face

"Nine months it is then" said Setsu

"I agree" added Taiko

"Ok everybody ready?" asked Setsu

They nodded in agreement as they prepared to activate the time capsules in hand, Setsu then slipped a capsule in Mizunas hand before he began to speak

"Your gonna have to do it to Mizuna or else you won't be able to go with us can you hear me Mizuna are you awake" exclaimed Setsu

Mizuna now sweating profusely gave a weak nod and slightly tightened her grip on the capsule

"Ok three, two, one!" spoke Setsu as they all clicked the capsules

"Uhhh hey Setsu you said these were still works in progress right cause it's not worki-WHOOOAAAAA!" screamed Neris as he was suddenly enveloped in light and felt like he was on the worst ride ever

The next thing they knew they heard the sound of a car driving by they quickly realized they had been transported somewhere out in the country by the road

"Umm now that I think about it is it weird that this is our first time on earth?" said Neris anxious and in awe

"Well I've actually been to earth on a few missions before" replied Setsu

"Oh of course you have what haven't you done mister Toki Toki city hero" said Neris

They all lightly chuckled except for Celsius, the mood had lightened up a bit until they heard coughing from Mizuna still in bad shape

"We should relocate her immediately" suggested Ponzu

"I totally agree but where should we go we don't know where anything is" asked Coli

"Maybe we can ask that jogging guy" said Taiko

Taiko then waved at the jogger to grab his attention

"Hey do you know where a nearby hospital is at or maybe a hotel" asked Taiko politely

The man dropped his phone as his eyes opened wide and he immediately stopped jogging then scanned everyone before he began cowering

"Wha-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DON'T HURT ME AHHHHHHH!" screamed the man as began starting running back where he came from

Seeing his reaction made everyone realize something unlike at Conton aliens in this point in time weren't a common thing and definitely wasn't a accepted societal norm, Celsius quick dashed behind the man and knocked him out

"What are you doing!" said Setsu slightly angered

"We'll have to keep a low profile it would be dumb to just let him run off" replied Celsius

"Ugg but you can't just go knocking random people out Celsius geez now what are we gonna do with him" said Setsu with his face in his palm

"There's a fourty three percent chance that if we leave him he'll believe we were mere figments of his imagination when he awakes" exclaimed Ponzu

Setsu looked back at Mizuna groaning in pain and he decided to go with Ponzu's suggestion and leave the man so they could get Mizuna somewhere safe

"Ok then we'll leave the man we gotta help Mizuna somehow but we can't really associate with anyone either" voiced Setsu

"There's gotta be some place around here we can take her then if we can't talk to anybody" replied Neris

They grabbed Mizuna and searched around the area for half an hour until

"Lookie over there is that a house!" said Coli excited

"It is!" replied Taiko also excited

"House good like broccoli!" yelped Atemo

"What's a house doing out in the middle of nowhere" questioned Celsius suspiciously

"Guys let's take Mizuna there to rest" suggested Neris

"Ehhhh I dunno what if people live there still" replied Setsu

"What no way were in the middle of nowhere we stopped hearing cars like twenty minutes ago no one lives here" said Neris

"Ok fine let's go" said Setsu

They tried the door and surprisingly it was unlocked and when they searched the house it didn't seem as if anyone still lived there there it had a living room with no furniture and in the kitchen there was only a few canned foods in the spider web filled cabinets upstairs there were three rooms all with nothing in them except for some old clothes and sheets stuffed in the closets

"Ok so no one definitely lives in this...dump" said Neris pulling spider webs out of his hair

"Yeah guess not" replied Setsu

They laid Mizuna down in the living room and used the sheets stuffed in the closets as makeshift pillows and blankets for her to use

"Hiya Mizuna I dunno if you can hear me but I hope you get better...I really do" said Coli beside Mizuna sleeping

They then gathered in one of the rooms upstairs to talk so Mizuna could rest peacefully downstairs

"So I know what happened is on all of our minds so let's just try and figure things out" spoke Setsu

"Towa collected a source of energy from what I believe originates from changes time" exclaimed Ponzu

"What's she gonna do with it though were still in the dark about this" added Celsius

"And I think at this point it's obvious that she's the one making our opponents stronger" exclaimed Setsu

"For a villain I have to admit she was kinda...alluring" said Neris blushing until he realized he said that out loud and his blush became a tomato red

Coli surprisingly scowled at Neris before magically returning to the big innocent smile she always keeps on her face

"Don't let that fool you I've seen dozens of people get ensnared in her web of lies" said Setsu

"Yeah your right what was I even saying heh heh heh" replied Neris awkwardly laughing

"Well uhh...I wanna know how the heck you did a actual Kamehameha that move is freaking legendary" voiced Neris trying to change the subject

"Oh that on one of my missions I did some training with Goku and he actually taught me the technique,I'd say it's my trump card" replied Setsu scratching the back of his head

"Even I didn't know he could do it...YOU NEVER USED THAT IN OUR BATTLE DAMNIT!" said Celsius noticeably angry

"Oh Celsius umm it's not li-

"Wait our battle?" spoke Coli cutting of Setsu

Setsu and Celsius looked at each other before Celsius began to speak

"Why do you think I went with you imbeciles in the first place it was Setsu and Mizuna" said Celsius

"Wait what I'm not understanding" asked Taiko

"I had never lost a battle...not even once ill admit I let get to my head anyone weaker than me was worthless AND EVERYONE WAS WEAKER THAN ME CELSIUS...that is until around three years ago when Setsu was still a new time patroller just making his mark I thought he was like everyone else a damn punching bag for me to test my unstoppable power...I hadn't even trained a day in my life that's how superior I was I really thought that I was unbeatable that is until we fought...and Setsu beat me in my final form I thought I put up a good fight,I knew he was holding back but I didn't know how much you'd think that would humble me it didn't in fact it spurred on my ideals even more that is until I fought Mizuna she was different she didn't have the power Setsu had or even myself but she continued to attack the ideals that I had by then burned into my damn skull and when she actually overpowered me I...I lost it that was it I didn't care anymore and so I attacked the crowd I might have won that tournament but that battle was rightfully Mizunas win she humbled me I wanted to watch her grow and to see all the amazing she would do...thats...thats all" exclaimed Celsius with the same somber look on his face when he won the tournament

"Celsius that was...I dunno what to say" responded Setsu

"Wow I never would have thought" voiced Neris

"I'm glad you shared that with us Celsius" added Coli

"In the end I suppose its been a good thing leaving Conton I now see how wrong I was about my power there's probably hundreds of thousands of people who are stronger than me what a fool I've been" said Celsius with his hand clenched so hard it began to bleed

"Your good man Celsius" said Atemo

"Oh was that a whole sentence Atemo!" said Coli with her hand over her mouth teasing him

They all lightly chuckled even Celsius this time

"So you've never trained like ever really?" asked Neris

"Not even once maybe I should that super saiyan girl with Towa was giving me issues If that battle continued I don't think I would have been the victor" answered Celsius

"Oh that's right I almost forgot about her" said Taiko

"Yeah somethings definitely not right with her" voiced Setsu

"Well what do ya mean exactly Setsu?" asked Coli

"It wouldn't be to low for Towa to use someone against there will as a pawn" answered Setsu

"So you must have come to a similar deduction as I that the mask she wore must serve the purpose of controlling her" exclaimed Ponzu

"I think so" said Setsu

"Ok then lets save her" suggested Taiko

"No that's not all though if what I said was completely true then when I cracked the mask and deactivated whatever it was doing don't you think she would have run or fought back" exclaimed Setsu

"Hmmm it would risky to trust someone we know so little about saving her is asking for trouble" said Celsius

"She did go into that portal with Towa willingly it seemed" added Neris

"No didn't you hear what she said before she went though" replied Setsu

"I hate you" voiced Ponzu repeating what the masked girl said verbatim

"Exactly none of this adds up" spoke Celsius confused

"And to top it all off weren't you paying attention when Towa called them the Time Breakers meaning there could be more" said Celsius

"If there all that strong we're in trouble" voiced Neris

"What I wanna know is what's this Dark Makai Energy that Towa put in Mizuna and why is it having this kind of effect I've never seen ki able to this" said Coli

"It seemed to cancel out Mizunas attack" exclaimed Ponzu

"Cancel huh if this is some type of special ki unique to Towa maybe it will take something more than basic attacks or blast to counter it" replied Setsu

"Do you think that's how she's making our enemies more powerful?" asked Taiko

"That actually makes sense" replied Coli

"Hmmm maybe" added Setsu

They chatted for a few more minutes before seperating into different rooms and trying to get some sleep, once the sun rose they were waken up but not by roosters no it was a loud bang at the front door downstairs, they thought it might be Mizuna and we're wondering if she was ok so they rushed downstairs to find a old man maybe in his fifties or sixties at the front door with a shotgun in his hand and his wife standing behind him holding several sacks

"Now just what in the hell are yaw doing in my home" he said as he walked in with the gun pointed at them

Even though they all knew a gun wouldn't do anything to them they all seemed startled

"Ok sir were sorry we didn't know anyone lived here our friend is really sick and we needed shelter" said Setsu trying to reason with him

For a second or two the old man seemed like he was gonna listen until he noticed Celsius,Taiko and Atemo

"WHAT IN GODS NAME IS THAT HONEY THERES A WHITE DEVIL AND A GIANT PLANT WITH THEM!" yelled the man as he cocked the gun

His wife stepped in the house to get a look and backed away shocked dropping the sacks she was holding, all the commotion woke Mizuna up as she began screaming in pain

"AHHHHHHGGG!" yelled Mizuna as she started shaking uncontrollably

"Oh no why now Mizuna!" said Coli as she rushed to her side

The man pointed his gun at Coli

"Now you move one more damn time thats not out this door and I'm lighten your ass up, honey call the sheriff" said the old man

Celsius had become tired of this and clenched his fist ready to strike when Setsu subtlety but quickly grabbed his wrist sending him the message not to get violent

"Hold on Jacob!" said his wife as she grabbed the gun from her husband and looked at Mizuna

"What are you doing Mary there's a white devil and a giant plant and a pink blob nine feet away from us and you wanna do this" said Jacob irritated

His wife looked at Mizuna as she was now rolling and jolting in pain as her veins became extremely noticeable and black and her skin was abnormally pale

"Yaw can stay a little longer" voiced Mary

"WHAT!" said everyone in unison surprised

"But if your gonna stay your gonna work you come get these groceries I dropped" said Mary

"Wait wuh me?" asked Neris pointing to himself

"Yes you!" she replied

Neris quickly rushed to get the dropped groceries

"And you there's some more in the truck!" she said to Setsu

He wasted no time dashing to the truck outside and grabbing the rest of the sacks

"You two ladies you want your friend to get better right then come help me cook dinner" said Mary to Coli and Ponzu

Coli nodded her head and followed Mary into the kitchen and Ponzu followed behind her

"Mary I don't know if my blood pressure can handle you sometimes" said Jacob rubbing his face

"Oh hush" she replied

Mizuna had stopped moving so much and her veins had gone back down but she was quietly mumbling something over and over

"I'll get stronger, ill get stronger, ill get stronger" she continued to quietly mumble this phrase

Jacob with nothing to do looked at the only unoccupied people

"Hey white devil, plant demon and blob wanna play some blackjack" he said

"What's that?" Celsius and Taiko both said

"You don't know what blackjack is follow me" sighed Jacob as he led them upstairs

After major trial and error in the kitchen they managed to whip up a few decent bowls of soup, Mary called them all to the kitchen and had them sit in a circle, Neris quickly began to dig in when suddenly he felt a slap on his hand it didn't hurt him but he was surprised it was mary

"First we always give thanks for the food" she said looking at Neris prompting him to give thanks

"Uhhh thank you for the food" he said as he made a bowing gesture that everyone copied

"Now dig in" said Mary as she got up and walked over to Mizuna

Young girl can you hear me you need to eat to get your strength back, Mizuna slowly opened her eyes and turned her head to face mary before slowly nodding

"Yes mama ill eat" mumbled Mizuna half awake

"_Oh poor thing must think I'm her mother in her bad condition_" thought Mary

Mary personally fed Mizuna,she weakly chewed and swallowed the food bite by bite until she finished the bowl and dozed back off and while Mary was feeding Mizuna the others were still eating in there circle

"This is really good sir" said Setsu to Jacob

"Well thank my wife then" replied Jacob

"I calculated the perfect amounts to make the best soup possible so I indeed played a pivotal role in this creation to" exclaimed Ponzu

"Well I helped to silly" said Coli nudging Ponzu

Neris sitting by Coli saw a opportunity and lightly moved his hand till it was over Coli's at first she seemed to take his hand when all of a sudden she dropped her bowl and stood up jolting her hand away from Neris

"Uhm I'm so sorry I need to use the bathroom for a bit" said Coli as she rushed upstairs upset and flustered

"You guys are some weird ass kids" spoke Jacob chuckling

Neris felt bad thinking maybe Coli was mad about the comment he made about Towa or his attempt to hold her hand but he didn't know what to do until he noticed Setsu give him a head nodd to go up there, Neris quickly rushed up stairs and lightly knocked on the door

"What" said Coli

"Umm I'm sorry are you mad at me" asked Neris

A few silent moments went by before she opened the door and pulled Neris inside, he immediately noticed her eyes were red and watery

"Coli what's wrong?" he asked

"Neris I shouldn't get to close to people I...I can't not again" replied Coli

"Coli I'm not understanding" spoke Neris in a sympathetic tone

"Neris I don't know if there can be a us I just can't let that happen again" voiced Coli with a tear running down her eye now

"Coli please talk to me" asked Neris with his hands on her shoulders

"My siphoning powers Neris they don't go away and they don't stop I was born with them and can't turn it off, and as young girl when I first started training with my father and mother and I...I overloaded on accident and...I killed them Neris I killed my own parents" said Coli as she broke out crying on Neris's shoulder

"Coli im...im so sorry" he said as tears welled up in his eyes

"I killed my best friend the same way a few years later to Neris im a monster I HATE MYSELF!" yelled Coli crying as tears bursted from her eyes and her nose began to run

Neris couldn't help but start crying to as he took Coli into his arms

"The last words my mother said before she died were its not your fault dear why are you frowning don't frown my love smile that's why I always smile...for mama" said Coli as her sobbing became more violent

Neris also began violently crying wishing he could take away all her pain and suffering

"I even saw my best friends death before it happened and couldn't stop it Neris why me why was I cursed" said Coli still crying

Neris quickly wiped his tears and then wiped Coli's with his finger

"Your not cursed Coli please don't hate yourself I can't stand to see you like this Coli I...I love you" said Neris staring into Coli's eyes

"You sure you can put up with a trainwreck like me" said coli lightly laughing as she wiped the rest of her tears

"Definitely" replied Neris

Coli then took a deep breath with her eyes closed and when she opened them there was a big smile on her face again

"In twelve seconds we kiss" said Coli

"Wait did you use your future sight?" asked Neris

"Nope I just know" she replied as she leaned in and kissed Neris

"I love you to Neris"voiced Coli as they kissed

When ever they finally came down stairs Mary had everyone doing dishes

"Ahh there they are get over here and help clean these" demanded Mary

Coli and Neris rushed over to help with the dishes and just as they were finishing the dishes they heard Mizuna start seizing again

"GOODNESS GRACIOUS!" said Mary as she rushed to Mizuna

"AHHHHHHHH!" screamed Mizuna

But this time was different Mizuna began emitting a dark aura that seemed like it was suffocating her as she began squirming and gasping for air, everyone watched in horror as slowly Mizuna stopped moving all together

"Mizuna?" said Neris as he lightly shook her

Mary shed a tear as she just shook her head

"No no she can't be dead" said Taiko in horror

"_Is this really where your story ends?" _thought Celsius

"It's my fault I got her involved in this damn mess" said Setsu as some tears slipped out his eyes

Just then the dark aura that was suffocating Mizuna returned but it turned to a bright white with sparkling colors from orange,blue,pink and many more it was as if new life was breathed into Mizuna as she opened her eyes

"Whats...where am I...what happened?" she said groggily

Everyone hugged Mizuna tight glad that she was alive

"Ugg stop guys your squeezing to tight" said Mizuna

They all quickly disengaged there hugs

"We're just so glad your back is all sorry" said Setsu

"Aww yaw missed me" said Mizuna before she got tired and dozed off instantly

"Mizuna!" said Neris worried

"Oh quit your yappin she just died let her rest up" said Mary

"Oh my bad" replied Neris embarrassed

After a long days work they decided to call it a night as they all went to sleep, when they awoke in the morning Mizuna was gone they frantically rushed outside looking for her and saw her doing some self training on combat forms, a sense of relief washed over them seeing her back on her feet

"Guys I'm fine now so don't worry and I'm gonna get stronger I can't keep losing forever you know" she said lightly giggling

"UWAHHH!" yelled Jacob from the other side of the house

Everyone quickly dashed over there as they heard another scream from Mary, It was already to late though Mary and Jacob had been murdered and standing over there dead bodies were Time Breakers


	12. Change

**_Chapter __12_**: **_Change_**

Standing over Mary and Jacobs bodies were two female majins wearing similar outfits as Mira with strange symbols on there chest plates one was green and the other was blue, they looked at Setsu and the others and gave sly smirks before beginning to speak

"I am shunshun" voiced the green one

"And I haruharu" added the blue one

"And we are Timebreakers" they said in unison

Neris clenched his fist as he looked at Mary and Jacobs bodies they were innocent and had nothing to do with this but paid the ultimate price he began to charge in when suddenly he stopped

"What's that?" he said as he sensed a strong power level miles and miles of into the distance

Setsu and everyone else could feel it to

"It's Frieza" said Ponzu

"Whaaaaaaaaa but how" replied Taiko shocked

"And it's not just him I'm sensing other high powers there to somethings going on" exclaimed Setsu

"I get it" said Mizuna glaring at shunshun and haruharu

"Your here to stall us while your real objective is taking place over there" said Celsius

"Meanies!" said Atemo to the two Timebreakers

Shunshun and Haruharu looked at each other and nodded before going in for a attack, Taiko hopped out of the way and Ponzu behind him ended up taking the attack getting knocked to the ground

"Are you ok" asked Taiko worried

Ponzu got up and dusted herself off

"There substantially weaker than the masked girl,Towa and Mira" exclaimed Ponzu

"Even so we can't spend to much time on them we gotta see what's going on over there" spoke Setsu

"Ok then you guys go ill hold them off" said Neris determined

"You sure Neris?" asked Mizuna

Neris nodded confidently before he began battling the Time breakers, the rest of the team flew off into the direction they were sensing the strong powers in

"I hope Neris will be ok" said Coli worried

"He'll be fine Neris is strong to" voiced Mizuna comforting Coli

"Yeah your right" replied Coli smiling

After a few minutes they reached the area where the powers where coming from, as they thought it was Mecha Frieza battling Trunks

"Hey it's Trunks" said Mizuna

"That's not our Trunks Mizuna" said Setsu

"Oh yeah right" she replied scratching her head

They searched for anything out of place and that's when they saw it Towa and Mira had shown up again and they also brought along the masked girl

"Whatever your up to we wont let you succeed!" voiced Setsu

Towa wasted no time as she pointed her staff at Frieza and suddenly he became several times stronger now becoming to much for Trunks to handle, Mira attacked Setsu which ignited a fierce battle between the two and Towa made a portal which shunshun came out of

"She's called reinforcements" said Mizuna

"Yeah but at least Neris only has to fight one of those Majins now" replied Setsu

Ponzu began fighting Shunshun and Taiko went to help Trunks with Frieza while Celsius and Coli targeted the masked girl

"Hey Atemo help me take out Towa" spoke Mizuna

"Me get breadsticks after" replied Atemo following Mizuna

Towa was just finishing up absorbing that same energy she did before at Namek when she realized Mizuna and Atemo where coming after her, at first she thought nothing of it until she looked back at Mizuna

"What's this how are you not dead!" asked Towa shocked

"Guess your not as powerful as you thought" answered Mizuna as she went for a punch that Towa dodged

"Impossible my Dark Makai energy cannot be overcome by sheer will power or any type of medicine how are you alive" said Towa seemingly irritated

Atemo tried blasting Towa but Towa made a shield out of Makai ki and it completely negated Atemos attack she then aimed her staff at Atemo and fired the same blast she hit Mizuna with on Namek

"Atemo move!" yelled Mizuna

Atemo just seemed startled unsure of what to do until Mizuna kicked him away

"NOW DIE!" screamed Towa as she made the blast explode so it would hit Mizuna

"That should do it that was enough dark energy to kill anyone its only a matter of time before your body rejects it and you die" exclaimed Towa maniacally laughing

But when the smoke cleared Mizuna seemed fine

"What I'm not understanding this you can't be like Akura her body dosen't reject the energy but this is different are you immune now or something!" said Towa actually seeming startled

Mizuna began to feel a weird sensation coursing through out her body

"Your finished Towa!" said Mizuna as she went false super saiyan at will

And right as Mizuna was going to attack Towa she heard a scream

"UWAHHH!"

It was Celsius in his final form and the masked girl now super saiyan was standing over him with her foot on his chest, Coli was knocked out laying in a pile of ruble so she wouldn't be much help Towa noticed this and saw a opportunity

"Are you gonna fight me or save your friend" said Towa

Mizuna didn't even have to think she dashed towards the masked girl to punch her when suddenly the girl caught Mizuna's fist

"Your gonna fight me with that half assed super saiyan...GET OUTTA MY FACE!" said the masked girl as she punched Mizuna so hard in the stomach she was sent flying hundreds of feet

"_Damn she's strong" _thought Mizuna as she was still being flung through the air

Ponzu had done enough damage to shunshun that she had to retreat into Towas portal and Taiko had successfully helped Trunks beat Frieza, they caught eye of Mizuna being sent flying and went to help by attacking the masked girl but one shot to Taikos head and he collapsed, Ponzu only held out for a brief series of exchanges before she was kicked in the side and collapsed unable to continue fighting

"_There's only one way"_ Mizuna thought_ to _herself getting up

She began to gather as much power as she could her eyes began to flicker turquoise as her hair flickered from it's brown to yellow she let out a loud battle cry as she was enveloped in light

"_She's a super saiyan now_" thought Towa watching the battle

Mizuna dashed at the masked Girl and there fist clashed creating a shockwave,

"Make yourself useful and finish that girl Akura" said Towa

"Akura so that's your name" spoke Mizuna

"AHHHGH just shut up both of you!" said Akura annoyed

"Talk back to me again and I'll take what little control you have left!" responded Towa

Akura just made a displeased growl then continued fighting Mizuna

"So she's making you do this if you stop maybe we can take her together" voiced Mizuna trying to reason while blocking attacks

"I SAID SHUT UP!" yelled Akura as she punched Mizuna in the shoulder dislocating it

Mizuna grimaced in pain as she popped her shoulder back in place

"Your being so stubborn fine then let's finish this" said Mizuna as she began charging a ki blast

Akura teleported in front of Mizuna and punched her in the stomach making Mizuna spit out blood but she didn't lose control of the gathered ki in her hands as she prepared to fire it at point blank range

"Shit" said Akura as the blast was about to fire

When unexpectedly Mizuna was blasted in the back by Towa

"Ack!" voiced Mizuna as she collapsed now crawling on the ground trying to stand

Setsu still fighting Mira saw everyones dire situation and tried to help but Mira made sure to keep him busy

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU BLUE BITCH!" yelled Akura to Towa

Towas face twisted in rage and she pointed her staff at Akura making her mask begin to surge with dark energy

"All's your good for is a tool to be used for whatever I say It was a mistake letting you keep some of your personality go back to being a thrall you foolish saiyan!" spoke Towa

Akura began screaming trying to tear the mask off but she could feel her mind becoming more and more clouded until there was nothing, once Towa had secured complete control over Akura she then bestowed upon her the same power boost she gave Frieza and Cooler

"Now kill this girl" demanded Towa as she ripped off Mizuna's tail then held her up by the hair

Akura began brutally beating Mizuna as Towa held her, It wasn't long before Mizuna couldn't retain super saiyan and went back to her base form Akura then reeled back for the final blow when she was blasted and knocked to ground by someone

"Hey fight me now" said Coli

Akura got up and dashed towards Coli so fast she almost couldn't react,luckily Coli used her future sight so she knew where to dodge

"I might not be as strong as you but if I play my cards right I can win to" voiced Coli perfectly avoiding all of Akuras attacks

Akura now wasn't talking she was like a possessed machine made just for battle, Coli knowing once her future sight times out she'll be endanger decided to try and get hit on purpose so she can siphon and release the energy

"You can't let a earthling girl best you silly come on do better" spoke Coli

Akura said nothing but seemed aggravated she threw a punch so hard when Coli blocked it with her forearm it bent and snapped like a twig

"GYAHHHH!" yelled Coli as she stared at her broken arm

Setsu heard her scream and dashed right to her but was cut off by Mira again

"Damn it move!" said Setsu as him and mira started fighting again

When Akura went to attack again Coli instantly released what energy she had siphoned as a explosion emitted from her arm, but Akura was able to dodge the explosion in just the nic of time

"That's ok I still got another arm and two legs" said Coli with her right arm bloody,broken and steaming

Akura then fired a beam that Coli siphoned with her good arm, Coli quickly dashed towards Akura before her arm overloaded and tried to grab her, Akura backed up just mere inches away from being grabbed when Coli made her move

"RELEASE!" yelled Coli as a explosion went off

This time it actually connected sending Akura tumbling into the ground making a rut, Coli began to feel lightheaded from blood loss but she continued to valiantly make a stand

"I've had enough of this Mira well be leaving shortly Akura end this now!" demaned Towa pointing her staff at Akura

Akura flew into the sky and began charging a massive ki ball of dark energy that continued to grow and grow until the entire sky turned black

"Oh no that has enough power to easily destroy the entire planet a dozen times over" mumbled Setsu internally panicking

Mizuna beat to pulp on the ground managed to stand up but could barely walk

"No not like this please don't do it Akura" said Mizuna weakly standing

Akura then threw the gigantic ball of dark ki at the earth, Coli looked at blast and made up her mind

"Akuras your name huh that's a beautiful name hi Akura I'm Coli and I know your not responsible for your actions...I wanna see you smile" voiced Coli with her ruined arms held out in front of her

"COLI NOOOOOOOOO YOU CANT SIPHON THAT MUCH POWER!" screamed Mizuna as she tried stepping towards Coli but fell on the ground

"It's ok I can at least contain most of the blast to save the rest of you guys your my friends" replied Coli

The attack then made contact with Coli as she began screaming in agony

"COLI ITS GONNA KILL YOU JUST STOP PLEASE!" yelled Mizuna crying on the ground

"_Come on I can do this give me strength Mom, Dad...Neris" _thought Coli as the skin on her arms began to burn away

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Coli as in an instant the sky turned back to normal and the blast was gone

Setsu finally shook Mira off of him and dashed towards Coli

"Hey hey Coli are you-

"Do me a favor Setsu" said Coli cutting of Setsu as she began whispering in his ear

Setsu backed up and shed a tear before nodding his head yes Setsu then grabbed everyone one by one and flew them out of the blast range where they should be safe

"Should I stop them" asked Mira

"No need they have already lost this battle" answered Towa

Coli began to glow all over her body brighter and brighter and brighter and brighter untill there was a huge explosion that shook the earth the light was so intense it was blinding when the smoke cleared there was a massive crater with Coli's body at the bottom...she had died

"What have I done..." said Setsu as tears began streaming down his face

Mizuna weakly began running towards Coli crying once she had stumbled all the way to the bottom of the crater she just collapsed at the sight of Coli Setsu quickly followed behind her also instinctively wanting to go to Coli,It wasn't a surprise that when Ponzu Taiko and Atemo woke up they also rushed down to see what had happened,Celsius was sitting on the outside of the crater in deep thought with a somber look on his face

"Is...is she deceased?" said Ponzu as her eyes actually began to water

Taiko backed up in disbelief until he tripped over something it was a pile of ruble in the Crater and under it was Akura as she slowly sat up she must have been caught in the explosion her mask had been disconnected in the blast and they all saw her face for the first time she had piercing hazel eyes and a cold demeanor, her short black hair sat just above her ears

"It...its her" said Mizuna angry and sad

Akura looked at everyone staring at her and then looked away completely ignoring them

Setsu was about to say something when he noticed Neris flying to them and landing

"What the heck happened I saw the sky turn black and holy cow this craters huge...guys what happened why is everyone crying?"

Neris then noticed a mangled body in Setsu and Mizunas arms and looked around

"Wheres Coli?" he asked

They all just quietly stared at him unable to say the words that needed to be said

"She wanted me to tell you, don't frown why are you frowning my love smile" said Setsu

In that instant something inside of Neris snapped

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH THIS ISN'T REAL NOT COLI NOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Neris violently crying

he then ran over to her body and held it close to him

"SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT COLI GET UP PLEASE PLEASE OH GOD PLEASE COLI!"screamed Neris completely breaking down

Thats when he noticed Akura sitting several feet away from them and his sadness turned to unbridled fury

"IT WAS YOU WASN'T IT ILL KILL YOU!" screamed Neris crying as he charged Akura like a madman

Setsu cut off Neris before he could attack and grabbed him

"Hold on it...it wasn't her fault" said Setsu

Neris took a step back and looked at Setsu like he had killed his dog his face twisted with a venomous rage

"ARE YOU DEFENDING HER...MOVE NOW!" demanded Neris

"I don't need protection you idiot!" said Akura

"Would you just be quiet and let me explain" said Setsu to Akura

"WHAT THE HELL IS THERE TO EXPLAIN SHE KILLED COLI SHE SHOULD DIIIIEEEEE!" screamed Neris as a twisted smile appeared on his face

He began trying to forcefully push past Setsu when suddenly Mizuna also stood up behind Setsu,Neris gave her a look of betrayal before completely losing it

"DAMN ALL OF YOU I HOPE YOU ALL BURN ILL KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU PIECES OF SHIT!"yelled Neris with a crazed look on his face

Thats when suddenly a portal appeared behind Neris and they all looked at the top of the crater it was Towa

"Oh my what a interesting bunch you all are why lie to the boy Akura murdered Coli with her bare hands oh i remember it now how she cried out for help as you all stood by and watched out of fear" said Towa clearly trying to manipulate Neris

"What you cant believe that nonsense Neris" said Setsu

"Thats total bullshit and you know it Towa!" said Mizuna

Neris then began stepping in Towas portal

"Neris what are you doing!?" said Mizuna frantically

"Neris stop!" added Setsu

Taiko and the others watched in horror at what was unfolding,Neris gave them all a twisted look before completely entering Towas portal Towa then entered her own portal she made above the crater followed by Mira as they vanished

"I...I cant believe it" said Mizuna as she fell to her knees

Coli had died,Neris was gone and Towa had defeated them team chronicle has hit rock bottom


	13. Revision

**_Chapter 1_****_3:_** **_Revision _**

An eerie quiet had washed over all of them as they all seemed at a loss for words until finally Taiko spoke

"Ummm they left her behind" voiced Taiko pointing to Akura

Akura made a annoyed face and began walking away from everyone up the crater

"Towa didn't forget her, she uses people up and then throws them away its sickening" replied Setsu

"Its not logical to trade her for Neris when Neris is weaker" mumbled Ponzu

"ITS NOT SOME DAMN TRADE YOU ROBOT!" yelled Mizuna

Ponzu took a step back as she felt her chest tighten she didn't know what she was feeling but she didn't like it one bit

"Allow me to excuse myself" said Ponzu with a somber look on her face as she walked away

"Ponzu wait im sorry" spoke Mizuna but Ponzu just kept walking

"Why would Towa take Neris to replace her though I don't get it" asked Taiko

"It's obvious she decided control was more important than power Neris in his current state showed a lot less resistance than the masked girl ever did" exclaimed Celsius walking down the crater to meet everyone

"Blue girl mean like sour!" voiced Atemo

"There both Saiyans to now that I think about it" mumbled Setsu

"We should...we should see if she wants to come with us?" suggested Taiko

Everyone stared at Taiko for a moment until Setsu finally responded

"She must have some kind of information on Towa and the Time Breakers so either way I suppose we'll have to" replied Setsu

"I don't like her one bit controlled or not she seems unpredictable is that a risk your willing to take Setsu?" spoke Celsius nonchalantly

"Yeah...its a risk worth taking I think" responded Setsu as he began flying after Akura

"Maybe your just mad cause she kicked all of our butts" said Taiko trying to lighten the mood

Celsius instantly dashed up to Taiko and gave him a cold stare as his hands shook with rage and frustration before finally he walked off a few feet and entered a state of deep thought

"I'll go get Ponzu" said Mizuna as she walked off

"Hey Ponzu im...im sorry if I hurt your feelings I didn't mean to I'm stressed out ok Neris and Coli are gone just like that and...and I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING!" yelled Mizuna

"Are you implying that you believe I have feelings?" asked Ponzu with her head tilted

"Of course you do...you just don't know it, weren't you just sad a minute ago" answered Mizuna now walking back with Ponzu

"Is that what the tightening of the chest was?...sad" replied Ponzu captivated

"Yeah something like that, and well my tails gone again so that sucks I don't know if it will grow back this time" answered Mizuna

As Mizuna was talking to Ponzu, Setsu was going to get Akura

"Hey, hey wait up!" said Setsu flying over to Akura

She ignored him and keep walking, that's when he noticed she had been injured from the blast

"Your hurt do you need some help we just need a fav-"

"SHUT UP!" screamed Akura in her deep and raspy yet feminine voice interrupting Setsu as she keep walking

"Where are you even going?" asked Setsu

"Away from you idiots" mumbled Akura

"What do you know about Towas plan" asked Setsu

"OH YOUR A PERSISTENT BUNCHA BITCHES ARNT YA!" yelled Akura as she went to punch Setsu

Setsu caught the punch in one hand before releasing her fist and shaking his hand cause it actually kind of hurt, Akura seemed offended at his lack of effort and went super saiyan as she unleashed a assault of attacks that Setsu countered and dodged

"Your hurt stop pushing yourself" said Setsu still dodging and countering

"WHY WONT YOU LEAVE ME AL-" Akura suddenly collapsed and went back to base form mid sentence

"My mask oh shit shit shit AGHHH!" said Akura in pain on the ground

"Whats wrong?" asked Setsu confused

Akura then began clawing at herself making herself bleed

"I...I NEED IT!" she screamed

"But...but doesn't it control you?" asked Setsu conflicted

"I HATE IT AND I HATE YOU BUT I NEED IT DAMNIT!" yelled Akura as she writhed in pain

"It's...its some kind of drug isn't it" said Setsu

"YES MY BODY NEEDS IT OK!" yelled Akura

"It's gone Akura" replied Setsu

Akura then passed out on the ground, as Akura laid there Setsu noticed Trunks was headed his way

"_Crap what do I say" _thought Setsu as Trunks approached him

"Who are you guys?" asked Trunks looking at Setsu

Setsu froze up unsure of what to say he didn't want to ruin time even more but knew he would have to say something to avoid suspicion, he was about to say something when suddenly Trunks dropped it as if he knew certain things are left better unsaid

"I was waiting for Goku but you guys seem quite capable yourselves...can I trust you?" asked Trunks

Setsu gave a nod

"Ok then in three years on the morning of may twelfth at ten a.m a horribly destructive duo will show up on a island nine miles southwest of south city" exclaimed Trunks

"Oh uhhh I see" replied Setsu

"There androids created by doctor gero and they destroy everything it's horrible I'm telling you this cause I'm hoping you can make a difference" spoke Trunks

Setsu was about to politely decline Trunks offer when suddenly he realized something

"_That's it...thats where Towa might attack next it seems like she's going from one big event in time to the next absorbing power__" _thought Setsu

Setsu picked up Akura and threw her over his shoulder then turning to face Trunks

"Ok I'll do what I can" voiced Setsu

"Oh and could you also relay this information to Goku for me" asked Trunks

Setsu nodded his head as he walked off towards the rest of the group with Akura

"Hey I think I know what our next move should be" said Setsu as he explained his thoughts to the group

They all agreed to Setsu's plan and used the time capsules to travel three years into the future

"Ugg I'm still not use to this capsule time travel yet I think I'm gonna bleagh!" said Taiko as he vomited

"Eww" murmured Mizuna as she took a step away from Taiko

Ponzu just stared intently before blankly gazing off into the sky

"Your the one who wanted to bring her along, now what" voiced Celsius to Setsu as he stared at Akura still passed out

"She might have information on Towa and the time breakers that we don't" replied Setsu

Celsius scowled and then turned away from Setsu

"So we're in the right time but not in the right place right?" questioned Mizuna

"Yeah but before we do anything let's use these few hours to further question Akura when she wakes up" answered Setsu

"Ask if she got yummy candies!" screamed Atemo

"Your so random Atemo" said Taiko laughing

"Tch fools" uttered Celsius under his breath agitated

"Well...well instead of waiting for her to wake up out in the open we could always see if Mary and Jacobs house is still there" asked Mizuna hesitantly

Setsu's face change from serious to somber at the mention of Mary and Jacob before he began to speak

"Ok if everyone's in agreement then lets go" responded Setsu as he picked up Akura and began flying off with her

Everyone followed as they quickly flew to the direction where Mary and Jacobs house was

"Setsu so did Trunks describe what the Androids look like?" asked Mizuna

"No just when and where they'd show up although if there more powerful than Frieza and Cooler then we shouldn't have a problem finding them" replied Setsu

"Isn't Ponzu also a android robot human cyborgy thing?" said Taiko

"Ummm something like that" replied Setsu

Ponzu looked back and forth between Taiko and Setsu and said nothing

"_Damnit of course Setsu dosen't realize the danger that Saiyan poses he was to busy battling Mira to see it but she...she was actually on par with, no overpowering my final form even without Towas boost shes still a threat this is reckless but while she's still asleep maybe if I __just" _thought Celsius as he reached out to grab Akura when all of a sudden

"Ouhga Ouhga" coughed Akura as her eyes slowly began to open

Then she began viscously flailing in Setsu's arms hitting him in the face causing him to drop her

"Ahhhh crap" yelled Setsu

Akura was to exhausted to muster up the energy to fly as she was falling to the ground, there was a loud crashing noise as she hit the ground, Setsu and the others quickly landed to check on her

"Could you just calm down" asked Setsu as she slowly stood up off the ground

"I should've done this a long time ago!" yelled Celsius in his final form as he charged at Akura striking her in the stomach sending her tumbling dozens of feet

"What are you doing!" said Mizuna

"Stop!" added Setsu

Akura was on all fours as she coughed up some blood from Celsius's attack

"I'll BEAT YOUR GODDAMN ASS FOR THAT!" screamed Akura as she went super saiyan

"So no candies?" asked Atemo

"I don't believe you will be receiving candies Atemo" replied Ponzu

"Forget candy let's get out of here" said Taiko as he began backing up

"Akura wait a second" said Mizuna

"Celsius you need to stop" added Setsu

Celsius dashed at Akura and tried punching her again but before they made contact Setsu dashed between them and stopped both of there attacks

"I SAID STOP!" yelled Setsu

"You guys done now?" added Mizuna

Celsius scowled and then immediately disengaged but Akura just turned her sights onto Setsu now

"Where am I" said Akura to Setsu with rage still on her face

"Just relax and I'll explain everything" replied Setsu

" YOU ABDUCT ME THEN TELL ME TO RELAX BITCH PLEASE!" responded Akura

"You actually passed out I was trying to help you" voiced Setsu

"Hey Setsu let me handle this" said Mizuna

"Welp I tried at least go for it Mizuna" replied Setsu as he backed off

Mizuna then had a short chat with Akura and after a few minutes she walked back to Setsu and the others with Akura behind her

"Wait what how she actually listened to you" said Setsu surprised

"Just shut the hell up I just wanna break that slut Towa in half with my own two hands is all" replied Akura glaring at Setsu

"Ok so can you tell us any information you have on Towa and the Time Breakers then?" asked Setsu

"Pfft you really think she told me anything I don't even remember half of the shit I've done" replied Akura

"So you don't remember anything with the mask on?" questioned Mizuna

"No your not getting what I'm saying damnit I don't remember most of my entire life I only remember bits and pieces so I can't help you just take me to Towa so I can kill her and be on my way" voiced Akura

"It's highly likely your memory loss is a side effect of the mask you once bestowed upon yourself" exclaimed Ponzu

Akura just looked at Ponzu with an annoyed face before completely ignoring her

"Well you said you remember bits and pieces anything at all helps please tell us" asked Setsu

"Uggg fine look ummm what's your name?" said Akura

"He's Setsu" answered Mizuna

"Yeah yeah whatever Setsu, I can't tell you to much about Towa I don't even remember how I became her lackey but I can tell you about the time breakers" responded Akura

"Ok that's great" replied Setsu

"The two you idiots fought, shun shun and haru haru are the weakest of the breakers I'm guessing your buddy who went berserk must have killed haruharu cause only shunshun left with Towa" exclaimed Akura

"Do you know anything about the others abilities maybe?" asked Setsu

"Nope nothing but if Towa sends someone like Robelu you'll all die quick deaths" answered Akura with a sly smile on her face as if she was amused by the thought

"Ok so-"

"Nope shut the hell up no more questions lets just find Towa so I can kill her and be done" spoke Akura cutting Setsu off

"Ugg you win ok but it's not a guarantee that Towa will even show up if our theories correct then-"

"Then it's highly likely she's relocating from one catastrophe to the next gathering energy" exclaimed Ponzu cutting Setsu off

"Ummm yeah what she said but whether she shows or not it might be in your best interest to-"

"Stick with us I mean you don't got nothing better to do" spoke Mizuna cutting Setsu off

"_Oh my gosh can I finish a sentence please_" thought Setsu

"At this point there's no need for me to point out that I'm against that but if that's what you fools want I suppose I wont argue" said Celsius

"Well is it what she wants though?" added Taiko looking at Akura

Akura just gave everyone a look as if they were crazy

"Towa, blue bitch in red spandex, needs to die, people come on clocks ticking" spoke Akura ignoring there request

Setsu threw his hands up in frustration at her stubbornness but couldn't help but crack a smile,Mizuna and Taiko had already started laughing as Celsius just rolled his eyes and Ponzu stood there clueless as Atemo rubbed his growling stomach

"I like her" said Taiko

"I like food" said Atemo

"Yeah I suppose shes alright" said Setsu in a sarcastically teasing way

"Well we never finished our fight since Towa so rudely interrupted" voiced Mizuna

Akura's piercing hazel eyes darted towards Mizuna

"And the hells that supposed to mean,you saying you wouldve won?" asked Akura

"I mean I kinda had you there" replied Mizuna

"OH BULLSHIT ILL BEAT YOUR ASS RIGHT NOW GIRLY!" responded Akura

"You talk a big game but can you back it up" said Mizuna with a smile on her face

"Ok guys thats enough we should save our strength" exclaimed Setsu

"No look Setsu" spoke Taiko pointing to Akura

"Shes smiling" Taiko added

Akura and Mizuna seemed to be actually enjoying there scuffle as Setsu broke things apart

"My names Mizuna not girly by the way" stated Mizuna

"Mizuna huh pfft well finish our fight after I kill Towa" responded Akura

"Ok theres still about a hour till Trunks said the androids would show up you guys wanna just head that way and wait?" said Setsu

"Yeah lets get this over with" responded Celsius

"Im ready" said Mizuna

"Well if there really strong im just gonna let you guys fight" added Taiko

"Ummm...goooood...luck?" said Ponzu oddly

"Well at least she tried" said Setsu lightly laughing

"Lets hurry up and get this show on the road already,im gonna kick some ass" spoke Akura


	14. Androids Attack

**_Chapter 14:_** **_Androids Attack_**

"Ok right here,this island nine miles southwest of south city and we made it with just a few minutes to spare" spoke Setsu

"Well then good luck when the fighting starts guys cause I'm sitting this one out...oh and ill repeat myself for good measure I mean did you see what Akura did to me in our last fight cause I swear I have a concussion" exclaimed Taiko

"Pfft pussy just for that im gonna beat the shit out of you if you dont fight" responded Akura

"What was I just saying oh yeah thats right first fights on me guys heh heh yeah im totally ready for a bruisin" voiced Taiko nervously

"Akura you can't force him to fight" said Setsu

"You shut the hell up I can force whoever to do whatever" responded Akura

Mizuna cracked a small chuckle as she thought

"_Well you won't be forcing me that's for sure"_

"What's so funny Mizuna if you got something you wanna say then say it!" said Akura

"Oh its nothing just don't worry about it" responded Mizuna

Akura walked closer to Mizuna till they were face to face at this short distance it was apparent that Mizuna was a couple inches taller than Akura

"Your starting to get on my nerves" said Akura

Mizuna said nothing but continued to stare at Akura back as the air seemed to thicken

"Why are Saiyans like this?" mumbled Celsius

"Most likely it's due to the fact that-"

"It was just a thought not a question" spoke Celsius cutting Ponzu off

"You peoples thinks that city has yummies" asked Atemo pointing to the one city on the island

Everyone temporarily looked at the island when suddenly a explosion emerged from where the city was

"That's our signal" said Setsu as he flew off towards the island with the rest of the group not far behind

Once they arrived the people of the city were running and screaming in confusion some were even looting in the mayhem

"Ok let's spilt up and search for the Androids Ponzu your with Mizuna, Taiko your with Akura and Atemo your with me, Celsius will be solo" exclaimed Setsu

They then all scattered in search for the Androids

"Hey Ponzu do you see them cause I can't sense anything!" said Mizuna

"I currently don't have the location of the hostiles Mizuna" replied Ponzu

"Tch well maybe one of the others found them" spoke Mizuna

As Mizuna and Ponzu searched Setsu wasn't having much luck either

"Ah over there another explosion went off that must be them let's go Atemo...Atemo what are you doing?" asked Setsu

"Ummm candy in this broken building" murmured Atemo pointing inside of a vandalized candy shop

"What Atemo come on buddy we don't have time for candy right now" spoke Setsu gesturing for Atemo to follow him

Atemo seemed like he was going to listen and follow Setsu when suddenly a chair was thrown by a girl through the last good window of the candy shop she then ran in and stole a handful of candy when on her way out she noticed Atemo

"_Oh no she's gonna freak out when she see's Atemo I mean he's a big fluffy pink majin_" thought Setsu

When suddenly she grabbed some candy out of her stolen handful and gave some to Atemo

"Here you have some to" she said

"Oooooooh thank you little pwetty girl" responded Atemo as he engulfed the candy

"Awww your to nice you fluffy tubby I'm Veronica but people call me Vera"

"Vera girl gave Atemo candy...can Atemo have more?" asked Atemo

"With all these explosions going on everyone's going bonkers mister Atemo I know at least three more candy shops we can hit come on follow me let's break some shit" Voiced Vera as she waved Atemo towards her

"Alright Atemo you thanked the girl now let's go we got stuff to do buddy" exclaimed Setsu as he waved Atemo towards him

Atemo looked back and forth between the two before finally running off towards Vera

"Atemo will come, break shit, eat candy!" he said as he caught up to her

"Yeah that's the spirit Atemo YOLO!" screamed Vera as she ran off with Atemo

"_What the hell was that?" _thought Setsu

And as this was all going on Akura and Taiko were dealing with there own problems

"Ummm ma- maybe there just not here" said Taiko scared

"Maybe who's not here?" responded a old man near by who overheard Taiko

"Oh nothing sir just a pair of scary Androids...wait your not scared of me?" said Atemo confused

The old man look at his partner at his side who looked back at him as if they were talking without needing to say a single word, his partner was a ghostly white with creepy written all over him from his voice to his shoes and the red balls that protruded from his hands,that's when taiko realized that the old man had those odd balls to and that they were the androids

"AKURA I FOUND THEM HURRY QUICK!" screamed Taiko in fear

But Akura had already noticed she was floating a dozen feet or so behind taiko casually enjoying a drink that she stole

"Shut up bitch you said first fight was on you go ahead I'm waiting" she replied with a pissed off look on her face

Taiko then slowly turned back to face the androids trying to muster up some courage

"I'll...ill...ill give you once chance to uhh...to run cause I won't hold back" said Taiko attempting to be intimidating

The Androids looked at each other once again before speaking

"That's odd we don't have any data on these two" spoke the old man android

"No matter I will handle him twenty" said the short pale android in his high pitch creepy voice

"Ok then nineteen make this quick" said Android twenty

Android nineteen charged at Taiko, Taiko saw the attack coming and quickly backed up

"Take this!" yelled Taiko as he fired a yellow ki wave

Android nineteen then stuck his hand out and absorbed the blast

"Thank you for the energy namekian" said nineteen

"What they can use there hands to absorb energy!" voiced Taiko nervously

Android nineteen then fired a blast of his own

"Oh shoot I gotta move" said Taiko just barley avoiding the blast as it flew past him and hit Akura

The blast consumed Akura and destroyed several buildings behind her as well, when the smoke cleared she was still standing on the ground with her drink spilled all over her it then seemed as if the entire planet started shaking as she gave a violent smile filled with rage

"I'm so sorry I didn't know what to do Akura I just moved out of the way and-"

"Shut up you pussy I don't wanna hear it" responded Akura as she was about to attack the androids

When suddenly Mizuna Celsius and Ponzu showed up with Setsu

"They must be the androids!" said Mizuna

"Yeah your outnumbered now" said Taiko

Although Setsu couldn't help but wonder if Towa would really make an appearance or not

"Not here theres to many people why don't we take this somewhere more...secluded" asked Setsu snapping out of his dazed state

"Very well then" replied twenty

"Wait wheres Atemo?" questioned Taiko

Setsu made an embarssed face as he scratched the back of his head

"Ummm he got a little...distracted well come back for him" answered Setsu

They then took off to a more secluded area as the androids followed them after a minute or two of flying had past the androids patience had already reached it's limit

"This will do" spoke twenty as he descended

They all landed as a moment of silence loomed over them

"We have no data on you people...why is that" asked twenty

"That's need to know info" replied Mizuna

"And we don't need to tell you anything" added Celsius

"Twenty look at her" said nineteen pointing to Ponzu

Twenty slightly turned his head to look at Ponzu when suddenly a surprised look appeared on his face

"Girl with the white hair you wouldn't happen to be a...android would you?" asked twenty

Ponzu's face actually seemed to make an expression of fear but her words were still as lifeless as ever

"I don't believe that topic is relevant villain" answered Ponzu

"Who created you I've never seen work so fabulous so futuristic...you seem to have defective emotions though your more of a wind up doll then a creation of science" exclaimed twenty harshly

At that moment Ponzu feel to her knees and grabbed her chest as a tear rolled down her face and she began screaming in horror

"IT HURTS!" she screamed holding her chest where her heart was

Everyone except Akura was completely caught off guard by this development Ponzu there emotionless logical android companion had all of a sudden broke down as if all the emotion she could never understand and repressed came bursting to the surface

"IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS" screamed Ponzu

When suddenly she sparked and fizzed until she collapsed and passed out

"Well would you look at that nineteen we beat one without even having to lay a finger on her" said twenty

"I'm gonna TEAR YOU APART!" yelled Mizuna she charged at twenty

Setsu quickly grabbed Mizuna

"Just wait a second and cool off Mizuna" exclaimed Setsu

Mizuna took a deep breath and then backed off

"Fine I guess your...right" murmured Mizuna

All of a sudden Akura blasted by the rest of the group with a burst of speed and hit nineteen so hard he went flying in a vicious spiral

"Enough talk I need blow off some steam" said Akura with a maniacal smile on her face

Twenty actually looked devastated by Akura's display of power it seemed like he was gonna attack when nineteen stopped him

"Wait twenty I can handle her" spoke nineteen slowly getting back up obviously injured

In the blink of an eye Akura's hand was on nineteen's face as she slammed him back into a rock wall

"YOU CAN'T HANDLE SHIT BITCH!" spoke Akura with a devilish smile

Nineteen was now in complete fear of Akura struggling to escape her iron grip, twenty seemed like he was going to help but even he seemed scared to engage Akura, the rest of the group simply watched as Akura demolished nineteen when suddenly she dropped him

"Pffft your not even gonna fight back now how boring I didn't even need super saiyan guess I'll just kill you now" murmured Akura

When before she could land the final blow Vegeta appeared out of nowhere and kicked away nineteen

"_Who the hell is this guy_?" thought Akura

"What's Vegeta doing here?" said Setsu

"Did you say super saiyan what's that?" asked twenty

"No need for small talk I can show you myself!" said Vegeta

"Pffft do what you want" said Akura as she walked off to some shade and sat down

"Is this suppose to happen or something?" questioned Mizuna

"Seems like it" replied Celsius

"It's a shame that clown kakarot couldn't make it oh well I suppose I'll just test out my new power on you androids" exclaimed Vegeta as he began powering up

A bright light erupted from Vegeta as he bursted into super saiyan from the blonde hair and golden aura all the way to the turquoise eyes and increase in power

"Kakarots not the only super saiyan" voiced Vegeta cockily

"No matter I know all your moves Vegeta" exclaimed nineteen

"Oh do you answer me this do androids experience fear!" stated Vegeta

Nineteen charged Vegeta but Vegeta dodged and fired a ki blast that nineteen absorbed

"Thank you for the energy" said nineteen

"If I can't blast you then ill just beat you to a pulp" responded Vegeta as he commenced his own attack

Vegeta unleashed a flurry of blows that overwhelmed nineteen sending him tumbling on the ground

At this point is was clearly apparent that Vegeta had the upper hand and nineteen knew it as he laid on the ground waiting for Vegeta to come within reach and when the time was right he sprung up and grabbed vegeta's wrist with his hands

"I'll never let go" claimed nineteen

Vegeta then propped his feet onto nineteen's body applying more and more pressure but nineteen still didn't let go

"I commend your determination...to bad it was in vain" spoke Vegeta as he gave one big push completely tearing off nineteen's arms

Nineteen feel back as he looked at his armless nubs in horror

"Let me ask you again...do androids experience fear!" spoke Vegeta as he charged a blast

Nineteen suddenly began running away in terror

"Your going nowhere android, Big Bang Attack!" yelled Vegeta as the ki ball fired completely decimating nineteen

As soon as Vegeta caught his breath he turned his sights on android twenty

"Don't think I'm as weak as nineteen" claimed twenty

"Oh is that right and what makes you so sure you'll do any better than he did" asked Vegeta

Vegeta's bluff paid off as Android twenty decided to make a run for it, Vegeta then used this time to quickly recharge before chasing after twenty

"We should follow them right" said Mizuna

"Yep everyone except for you Taiko I want you to take Ponzu back to the island where Atemo is and we'll meet you there" answered Setsu as everyone flew off after them

"Ok I'll do my best" responded Taiko as he picked up Ponzu and flew off back to the island

Once the group caught up to Vegeta it seemed as if he was about to start fighting twenty when suddenly Trunks showed up

"Wha-what's going on here those aren't the same androids" spoke Trunks confused

"What do you mean Trunks?" asked Mizuna

"_Did she just say Trunks that's the same as my... no it cant be he's my son?"_ thought Vegeta caught off guard

"Did this happen in the original timeline?" questioned Celsius

"I...I dont know" answered Setsu

"Who cares lets just get this over with" murmured Akura

"_I can't deal with Vegeta and all of those bizarre people to I need to get out of here and wake eighteen seventeen and sixteen but how?"_ thought android twenty

"Ill deal with these nuisances later for now I've got an android to send to the scrap yard" voiced Vegeta cockily

Android twenty's face dawned a look of desperation he knew his minutes were numbered if he couldn't escape somehow,that is untill the perfect opportunity presented itself as a dark portal opened up out of nowhere

"Oh no I was right this has gotta be Towa's doing" said Setsu

"Everyone prepare yourselfs" added Celsius

"_Why am i so nervous now"_ thought Mizuna

"ITS ABOUT DAMN TIME I'VE GROWN TIRED OF PRANCING AROUND WITH THESE GOD DAMN IDIOTS SHOW YOURSELF YOU BLUE BITCH!" yelled Akura with a malicious smile on her face

Then three people walked out of the portal

"Its Shunshun again" said Setsu

"Who's the big pink guy we've never seen him" murmured Celsius

"And...and...the last one is NERIS!" voiced Mizuna as a tear rolled down her face


	15. Celsius's Trump Card

**_Chapter 15: _****_Celsius's _****_Trump Card_**

It was Neris alright but he seemed different one of his brown eyes was now red and there was a strip of red markings vertically along that eye, not to mention the fact that he was in a outfit similar to Mira's with the addition of a black cloak

"What happened to you?" voiced Mizuna as she fell on her knees

Neris glanced at Mizuna momentarily before once again fixing his gaze on Akura

"Uh oh looks like someones mad I killed his little girlfriend...WELL TOUGH SHIT IF YOU WANNA FIGHT LETS GO OTHERWISE GO GET ME TOWA!" yelled Akura unwavering

Vegeta and Trunks both seemed extremely confused not making a single move until finally Trunks turned around and flew off

"Guess the boy got scared and ran away...pathetic" murmured Vegeta

"_I wonder what Trunks is going to do_" thought Setsu

"Who are you" asked Celsius pointing towards the pink man with shunshun and Neris

He was a tall burly man with light pink skin,blue lips,elf like ears and two antennas that stuck out of his chin

"I am one of mistress Towa's loyal servants a demon of the name Gureibi" responded the man

"Hey Akura do you recognize this Gureibi guy?" asked Setsu

Akura gave Setsu a annoyed look but then responded

"Yeah..."

"Can you tell us his abilities?" said Setsu

"Never seen the guy in action and I could care less why don't you try punching a hole in him and find out for yourself" replied Akura

"Your so difficult" murmured Setsu with a slight smile on his face

"Hey Neris is this Towas bidding your doing or is this really you right now?" asked Mizuna as she stood back up on her feet

Neris seemed like he was trying to ignore Mizuna and stay focused on Akura when his gaze slipped back on Mizuna and she said

"You think this is what Coli would have wanted?" spoke Mizuna

"SHUT UP YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT HER!" screamed Neris as he dashed directly infront of Mizuna

"Neris stop this madness" voiced Setsu

Neris just rolled his eyes at Setsu then focused his attention back on Akura

"Im only here to kill Akura you two traitorous bastards can live if you leave right now" demanded Neris

"Kill me...what makes you think you can do that" asked Akura with a devilish smirk on her face

Neris up to this point seemed somewhat composed until now his rage fulled him as his power began to increase

"IM STRONGER NOW BITCH ILL TEAR YOUR GODDAMN HEAD OFF!" yelled Neris as his hair began to flicker yellow

"_Wait what Neris is a super saiyan now?"_ thought Mizuna

Shunshun and Gureibi were still staying back as they watched Neris intently

"Ooooh hes turning super saiyan im so scared" said Akura sarcastically

But something was off only Neris's brown eye turned turquoise the red one with the markings on it stayed the same and while his black hair turned a golden blonde his super saiyan aura was filled with this murky black ooze and red and purple electricity

"What did Towa do to you Neris" asked Mizuna

"She made me strong enough to kill her" replied Neris pointing to Akura with a dark look on his face

Just then Akura went super saiyan on the spot and flipped off Neris as she made a amused face and stuck her tongue out in a unruly manner that screamed come at me

"Akura stop instigating this" spoke Setsu

She completely ignored Setsu as Neris and her went to punch each other when suddenly Mizuna got between there punches and took a hit from both of them

"Ack!" said Mizuna as she collapsed from pain

"You idiot your really getting on my damn nerves just stay out of my fights!" demanded Akura

Mizuna then got back up and went super saiyan herself

"NOBODY DIES!" yelled Mizuna with a serious face

"Except her" voiced Neris angrily

"Except him" replied Akura sadistically

"I WONT ALLOW IT!" yelled Mizuna as they all charged at one another

Setsu was about to step in when he noticed android twenty slipping away

"Vegeta he's getting away" said Setsu

When Vegeta noticed this he quickly flew off after Android twenty when suddenly shunshun and Gureibi went to attack Vegeta

"Oh no Celsius quick!" voiced Setsu

Him and Celsius both got in the way of shunshun and Gureibi's attacks allowing Vegeta to safely chase twenty

"So was that your plan all along" questioned Setsu

"I doubt it something else is going on here" replied Celsius

Celsius then fired a ki blast at Gureibi that Gureibi avoided just in time

"Not bad" exclaimed Gureibi

Gureibi then held his hand out as a large hammer appeared in it

"But try this!" said Gureibi as he swung and hit Celsius with the hammer sending him flying

Shunshun then dashed at Setsu and began a flurry of attacks that Setsu easily avoided

"If that's all you've got give up now" spoke Setsu

Shunshun pouted slightly at Setsus remark before trying to attack again

And while Setsu and Celsius were busy with this Mizuna, Akura and Neris's three way battle had commenced

"YOUR LIFE IS MINE!" yelled Neris as he enveloped his fist in his odd aura and punched Akura in the gut sending her tumbling

"STOP IT!" screamed Mizuna as she went to kick Neris

Neris dodged the kick and tried punching Mizuna but she avoided that and landed a solid kick this time that blew Neris back a few feet

"YOUR SO DEAD!" yelled Akura getting back up and firing a black ki blast at Neris

Neris looked caught off guard as the blast consumed him

"AHHHHHHH!" screamed Neris in pain

But the blast didn't stop yet Akura kept it going as she turned it up a notch

"DAMN YOU!" screamed Neris as his power was quickly fading

When suddenly Akura was punched in the side by Mizuna knocking her down and breaking a few ribs as the blast stopped

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING MIZUNA ILL KILL YOU FOR THAT!" screamed Akura in a unbridled fury

"I won't allow you to kill each other" replied Mizuna standing her ground

Akura then charged at Mizuna as if her ribs weren't just broken she then unleashed devastating melee attacks so quick and powerful Mizuna could barely react

"YOU MUST THINK JUST CAUSE WERE ALL SUPER SAIYANS THAT YOUR ON MY LEVEL!" yelled Akura as the punches and kicks became so strong it put Mizuna in agonizing pain to block them

Mizuna then saw a opening in Akuras attacks and punched her straight in the chest stopping Akura dead in her tracks, Akura then grabbed her chest and spit out some blood in a complete daze

"I don't want to hurt you or Neris were done here Akura" stated Mizuna

"Wer-were done...were done?" mumbled Akura looking at the blood she just spit out on her hands

Akura then looked up at Mizuna with a confused face

"We're done?" she mumbled again dazed

What happened next all occurred before the blink of an eye but to Mizuna it was like slow motion as Akura stuck her tongue out again in that unruly manner and licked her own blood as she took on a sadistic face

"NOTHINGS DONE TILL I SAY SO IM THE FINISHER DAMNIT!" yelled Akura

Akura then moved behind Mizuna so fast Mizuna couldn't hope to react Akura got Mizuna in a headlock as she began choking Mizuna as hard as she could

"St-sto-stooop" wheezed Mizuna as her face started turning red

Akura then squeezed even harder as Mizuna went back to base form and began flailing her legs trying to find someway to escape

And while Mizuna struggled to break free Setsu and Celsius were still busy with there fights

"As I'm guessing you've already figured out this is no normal hammer" exclaimed Gureibi brandishing his six foot hammer

Celsius simply grunted at the remark and dashed in for a punch that landed but didn't seem to be very effective as Gureibi quickly recovered

"Not bad I commend the effort" voiced Gureibi

_"Damn it Damn it Damn it I'm Celsius a once unbeatable cold warrior am I...am I really this weak?" _thought Celsius

"What's the matter you look flustered" spoke Gureibi as he swung his hammer at Celsius

That's when unexpectedly Celsius blocked the strike from the hammer with his forearm then shot Gureibi a cold stare as he then blasted the hammers mallet shattering it into pieces

"Don't talk down to me bastard" exclaimed Celsius

Gureibi made a amused face before then throwing the rest of the hammer away on the ground

"So your a little stronger than we intended for no matter that hammer was the least of my capabilities observe" said Gureibi

Gureibi's right arm then began to swell up to almost twice it's normal size as it packed on pound after pound of muscle

"This is my pump up technique" exclaimed Gureibi

Gureibi then teleported in front of Celsius and punch him in the gut, Celsius saw the attack coming but couldn't react to it in time

"Ack" voiced Celsius as he spit up some blood and saliva

"And here's another one!" spoke Gureibi as he cocked his arm back

Celsius quickly flew back this time trying to stay out of close range

"Looks like somebody's a little scared" voiced Gureibi mocking Celsius's retreat

"Don't get a tactical retreat mixed up with fear you fool" responded Celsius

"With my pump up technique you've realized I have a physical advantage and think you have a better chance at a distance but how long can you run Celsius what makes you think your faster than me?" asked Gureibi

"I...I-"

Just then Gureibi teleported in front of Celsius cutting him off and went for another punch that Celsius just narrowly avoided

"Damn you" uttered Celsius under his breath

When suddenly Celsius lost track of Gureibi as if he had disappeared

"What where is he" said Celsius as he cautiously surveyed his surroundings

His effort was in vain though as he felt a fist make contact with his back you could hear the crunching and popping created from Gureibi's surprise attack as Celsius was sent to the ground tumbling

"_This...this isn't __good" _thought Celsius on the ground panting for air in pain

"Are you really this weak how boring after this I think I'll play with that blonde human over there he looks way stronger than you" exclaimed Gureibi as he kicked dirt in Celsius's face

Celsius was a cold tactician but what Gureibi had just done was put Celsius's pride on the line in that moment Celsius's old ego and mentality returned in the blink of an eye as he stood up

"The weak can have no ambition but to listen to the strong" stated Celsius with a different demeanor to him

"Whats that mean?" responded Gureibi confused

"THAT MEANS SHUT THE HELL UP WEAKLING!" yelled Celsius as struck Gureibi in the gut

"Uhagk!" said Gureibi as he fell to his knees

Celsius looked at Gureibi on his knees then gave a slight smirk

"You look good down there thats where you belong...below me" spoke Celsius

"You cocky bastard!" said Gureibi as he swung his pumped up fist at Celsius

Celsius swerved to the side dodgeing the punch then kicked Gureibi in the side of his head sending him violently tumbling

"Now cant you see the difference between you and me" said Celsius as he slowly approached Gureibi on the ground

"You think this is over?" asked Gureibi as he popped his neck and slowly got back up

"LIGHTNING SENTENCE!" yelled Gureibi as a massively dense bolt of ki infused lightning fired from his hand

The bolt struck Celsius sending waves throughout his entire body making him collapse

"Weren't expecting that we're ya now who's below who" said Gureibi

Celsius slowly began gathering the strength to get back up

"I won't let you lightning sentence!" said Gureibi

Celsius in a burst of speed quickly avoided the bolt

"Damn I missed" uttered Gureibi

Even though Celsius avoided the bolt Gureibi could tell that Celsius had expended a lot of energy so he fired another and another and another and another it was a barrage of lightning sentences over and over that somehow Celsius was managing to avoid that is until he finally tripped up and found himself off balance

"An opening your finished!" stated Gureibi

But instead of Celsius being attacked Gureibi was the one knocked back by a punch from Celsius

"Ughak what the when did you" murmured Gureibi in a daze

"You used your ability so much that I found a weakness in it...you have to be stationary when the bolt is active and it leaves you open for a split second" exclaimed Celsius

"Tch damn you" responded Gureibi

The ground began shaking as nearby debris began floating up around Gureibi

"_Is this another skill he has?" _thought Celsius

"Lightnings Destructive Veil!" yelled Gureibi as his aura became pure electricity sparking and flickering around him

Celsius showed no sign of caring but on the inside he was actually quite surprised

"This technique increases my speed and power greatly not to mention I now give off a constant electrical discharge that can cause paralysis" exclaimed Gureibi lightly chuckling

"Well thanks for the info" replied Celsius

Gureibi charged at Celsius and began a spree of melee attacks from kicks punches and even elbows all in quick succession it was all happening so fast Celsius couldn't react

"Gwahh!" said Celsius as he took the barrage of attacks

Gureibi then backed off of Celsius and began panting heavily

"_What's this why is he exhausted I'm the one who's getting his ass __beat?" _wondered Celsius also trying to catch his breath and get a grip of his surroundings

"I must commend you I wasn't expecting a good bout from you but with my lightning veil you can't win" voiced Gureibi

He then charged at Celsius again unleashing more offense that for Celsius was unstoppable

"_No no no I can feel my muscles tensing up this isn't good" _thought Celsius

When once again Gureibi backed off to catch his breath but this time he was panting even harder as beads of sweat dripped down his face

"You fool that skill is only meant to be used in quick burst isn't it yet your using it constantly probably draining all of your strength and energy" said Celsius

"Shut up!" responded Gureibi as he charged at Celsius

This time though the assault was much slower probably due to Gureibi's miss use of the technique Celsius managed to counter attack with a devastating hook to the chin breaking Gureibi's jaw

"RAAAAAAAAHHHH!" yelled Gureibi in pain

Gureibi then fell on all fours with one hand on his broken jaw and the other banging the ground as he hissed in pain, Celsius then walked up and spit on Gureibi while he was on the ground

"Your first mistake was making a fool out of me you idiotic buffoon" spoke Celsius

Gureibi's entire demeanor then suddenly changed as if his broken jaw wasn't even bothering him anymore

"NOOOOO no please I have to win he's gonna...he's gonna" voiced Gureibi in pure terror as actual tears welled up in his eyes

"What the hell?" said Celsius confused

That's when suddenly it all clicked for Celsius as he came to a realization of what might be responsible for Gureibi's odd behavior

"Who's gonna do what to you is it Mira?" asked Celsius

"NOOOOOOOOO you don't understand I HAVE TO KILL YOOOUUU!" screamed Gureibi now completely consumed by fear

Celsius wondered who he might be able to put this much fear in a fighter who even he was slightly outmatched against

"Wait a second who are you talking about" asked Celsius

But Gureibi was done with small talk he got back on his feet and began powering up to the max and then some, the air crackled with electricity and a crater began forming below Gureibi as he powered up

"What a fool he's out of control" said Celsius as he took a defensive stance

"LIGHTINGS DESTRUCTIVE JUDGEMENT!" yelled Gureibi as Instantly a dome of ki surrounded him

Celsius fired a ki blast but it just bounced off the dome as if he had thrown a pebble at it that's when the dome suddenly fired off a electric infused ki blast, Celsius dodged it but the blast redirected itself

"It had homing!?" murmured Celsius surprised

The blast made direct contact with Celsius causing a explosion as the blast engulfed him when the blast cleared Celsius was steaming from the impact and on his last legs, another blast then fired from the dome this time Celsius dodged it then immediately flew towards the dome and quickly made a hard turn so the blast would hit the dome

"Got him" exclaimed Celsius exhausted

But to his surprise the blast hadn't even put a scratch on the dome and to put a cherry on top of this terrible predicament another blast then fired from the dome Celsius fired a blast back, the two beams collided as beam struggle broke out it seemed like neither one of them was gaining any ground until Gureibi fired another blast and mixed it with the current one increasing its size and power

"_Damn what now"_ thought Celsius

Gureibi then fused another blast in and another until finally Celsius called off his blast and flew off out of desperation but the mega blast from Gureibi was following right behind him

"_If that hits me I'm dead"_ thought Celsius

"It's over I win!" spoke Gureibi

The blast began picking up speed and slowly but surely began closing in on Celsius it was now do or die literally and he knew what he had to do

"You know I'll admit I've grown slightly fond of these fools I've been traveling with but before any of them there was Setsu the first person who made me taste defeat it was so bitter I couldn't stand it I thought if I can just defeat him id have redeemed myself he's my rival in a way but he was always leaps and bounds ahead, in fact I'm not even close to his strength its maddening damnit, and every new fool who's stronger than me just widens the gap between us I was saving this just for Setsu but this is unacceptable so ill use it now damn you to hell for pushing me this far now witness" exclaimed Celsius mid flight as he dashed away from the mega beam

"ARBITER BURST!" screamed Celsius

Celsius's entire body began glowing white as a blindingly bright light then emitted from him and spread in every single direction for miles and miles when the light was first initiated there was a loud bang that came from Celsius, the light was now giving off a absolutely unbearable ringing noise

"WHHUAAAGHH!" yelled Gureibi as he closed his eyes tight and covered his ears

But it didn't make a difference the light was so blinding you couldn't even see your own hand if you held it a inch away from your face and the screeching and ringing sound was so unbearable you couldn't even hear your own voice

"STOOOOOOOOOOP IIIIIIIT!" cried out Gureibi in shear agony as his ears began bleeding and eyes burning

But before Celsius had even set his attack into motion Setsu was busy in his own squabble nearby with shunshun

"Huf huf huf" murmured shunshun catching her breathe

"Are you done yet this isn't even a fair fight please just give up now" asked Setsu

"Never shunshun will make towa proud" responded shunshun as she dashed in for a punch

Setsu caught the punch in one hand

"Lemme go" said shunshun struggling to break free

Setsu then released shunshun she quickly flew back a few feet and began blowing her hand that Setsu was holding

"Come on this fights over just tell me what I want to know" asked Setsu

"Oh you mean the identity of all the time breakers" answered shunshun

Setsu nodded his head his yes in confirmation

"I don't know that I lied whoopsie" spoke shunshun

"You what you mean to tell me you've been wasting my time this entire fight...wait a minute wasting my time you never intended to win this fight you were well aware of the gap in our strength and the help I could give Mizuna Akura and Celsius so your job is stalling me" exclaimed

"Bingo you got it" replied shunshun

"You little...I won't kill you but I will knock you ou-"

"Sorry gotta go hey Neris I'm headed your way" said shunshun as she flew off

When she got a bit closer she noticed Neris was on the ground steaming and Akura and Mizuna were fighting, Setsu was following her and also took sight of the odd predicament

"_Is Akura choking Mizuna!?__" _thought Setsu confused and worried as he was about to break things up

When suddenly boom a bright light had blinded everyone followed by a terrible screeching and ringing

"Ahhhhhh what's going on I can't see" said Setsu

"Yiaaahh Neris get up where are you" yelled shunshun blinded by the light and covering her ears

Akura instantly dropped Mizuna and covered her eyes but it didn't work the light pierced right through

"WHAT THE HELLS GOING ON MIIIZUNNAAAAAAA!" yelled Akura

Mizuna gasped for air as akura dropped her but then began rolling on the ground with her hands over her ears and her eyes shut

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" yelled Mizuna in complete confusion

While everyone was suffering from the repercussions of Celsius's Arbiter Burst he was just finishing up his fight with Gureibi

" I...I CANT TAKE IT ANY LONGER!" screamed Gureibi as he felt his internal organs begining to fail

luckily for him the blinding light finally began dissipating and the ringing and screeching stopped

Gureibi collapsed and began throwing up as his vision slowly began to return,while he was still recovering Celsius picked up a baseball sized rock and threw it at Gureibi and when it made contact with Gureibi's chest it cut trough his entire body easily through one side and out the other like butter leaving a hole in Gureibi's chest

"But...but how did a little rock do this" murmured Gureibi as he began to spit up blood

Celsius approached Gureibi and answered his dying question

"My Arbiter Burst not only completely disorientates with light and sound but it lowers the defense of those effected by it think of it like this while you can eat a planet destroying attack for breakfast if your off guard and aren't using any ki or technique as a buffer for damage even a simple attack can do ridiculous damage of course there's a catch though the effectiveness increases the closer my opponent is luckily you weren't to far and during its active time while i might be highly resistant to the skill since it is my ki even i cant see or hear in it and yes even my defense is lowered" exclaimed Celsius

"Da-damn you..." uttered Gureibi as he spit up some more blood then slowly keeled over as he stopped breathing

"It's finished" stated Celsius


	16. Her Creator

**_Chapter 16:_** **_Her_** **_Creator_**

"What the heck was that ahhh my eyes still hurt" said Setsu rubbing his eyes

"I dunno shunshuns eyes also hurt" responded shunshun

"Wait shunshun?" spoke Setsu

"Setsu?" replied shunshun

They stared at each other for a moment before Shunshun made a b line straight for Neris, Setsu began to follow but then remembered about Mizuna and Akura and headed for them instead

"Hey are you two done yet we don't have time for this" voiced Setsu

"You stay out of this!" responded Akura

"Crazy bitch tried to kill me" murmured Mizuna in a almost inaudible whisper

Akura began approaching Mizuna again when before she could attack Setsu got in between them

"Move!" said Akura

Setsu simply shook his head no and stayed firm

"Uhhh fine this is boring anyways" spoke Akura

And as there dispute was winding down Shunshun was with Neris

"Hey Neris are you ok" voiced Shunshun shaking Neris on the ground

Neris slowly sat up it was clear that he was in a lot of pain from Akura's blast

"Your hurt maybe we should go" suggested Shunshun

"NO!" yelled Neris as he looked at Akura in the distance

He then tried to stand but collapsed and fell back down

"Neris you can't fight anymore I'm just gonna tell towa we failed" said Shunshun

"I CAN STILL FIGHT IM GONNA KILL AKURA!!!" yelled Neris

Suddenly the red strip of markings along his red eye started glowing as is grew a little Neris then began screaming in agonizing pain as his power grew stronger

"Ahhhhhhhh" he screamed as his veins began turning black

Shunshun backed up a little as if she was scared but didn't want to show it, Now Setsu, Akura and Mizuna had taken notice of Neris as they flew over to where he was

"Neris is this what Towas done to you so you can be stronger it's not natural look at what it's doing to you" exclaimed Mizuna Concerned

Neris was now fully healed again by the mark on his eye

"I gave you chance and you didn't take it now ill kill you and her" said Neris as he walked towards them

They all took a fighting stance when before things broke out Mizuna grabbed Setsu's shoulder shook her head no

"Please leave this to me and Akura" asked Mizuna

Setsu looked shocked that she'd even suggest that due to the fact that they just fought but he shook his head in agreement and went to check on Celsius

"DROP DEAD!" yelled Neris as he charged at Akura

Akura went to dodge it but now that all the adrenaline wasn't running through her anymore she began to feel a piercing pain where Mizuna had broken her ribs, Mid dodge she halted her movement and instinctively put her hand over where her ribs where hurting, Neris took advantage of this and landed a devastating punch right to Akura's face

"Aggghhh!" yelled Akura as she fell back on the ground from Neris's punch

"Akura are you ok" asked Mizuna

Akura's nose began bleeding as she slowly sat back up and shot Mizuna a look

"SHUT UP!" she yelled as she slowly stood up

Neris then went for another attack before Akura could fully recover but this time Mizuna intervened by kicking Neris mid dash knocking him back a few feet

"Neris please just come back" voiced Mizuna

"NOOOOOOO you've chosen your side you sided with HER YOUR THE TRAITOR NOT ME!" yelled Neris as he fired a ki blast at Mizuna

Mizuna quickly fired a blast of her own, the two blast clashed together as a beam struggle broke out

"Rrrrrrraaahhhhh!" yelled Neris as his red mark began glowing again and his yellow super saiyan aura with red and purple electricity now turned completely black

Neris had now gotten even stronger somehow and his blast began overpowering Mizuna's

"Akura help me" asked Mizuna

Akura was standing nearby with a blank look on her face as if she was contemplating something

"AKURA PLEASE!" yelled Mizuna

Akura just stood there though as if she couldn't even hear Mizuna

"OH NOOOOOOO!" yelled Mizuna as Neris's blast completely overtook hers

She quickly gathered all her ki and super saiyan strength in her hands and caught the blast as it hit her

"_If I can't push this back ill be in pretty bad shape" _thought Mizuna as she tried pushing the blast back

But she just didn't have it in her she slowly began getting pushed back

"Damn it" uttered Mizuna as she was being pushed back

"I'm sorry it had to be this way Mizuna ill make your death quick so you don't have to suffer" said Neris as he put every last bit of strength into the blast

Mizuna was now being pushed back much faster on the verge of being consumed by the blast

"_Mom...Coli...Setsu...Ponzu...Uncle Goten...Taiko... Atemo...Celsius...and even you Neris ironically, im sorry...im sorry I couldn't do it...I wasn't strong enough..." _thought Mizuna

When suddenly the blast stopped Mizuna had no idea what had happened until she looked beside her and saw Akura also with her hands on the blast

"Akura I don't know what to say...thank you" spoke Mizuna

Akura said nothing back she didn't even look at Mizuna she just began pushing the blast back, Mizuna quickly switched gears and began pushing with her

"ILL JUST KILL YOU BOTH!" yelled Neris as he went over his limits and put even more power in the blast

But it didn't matter Mizuna and Akura working together was more than he could handle as they pushed the beam all the way back to Neris

"NO NO NO!" screamed Neris as he was engulfed by his own blast

Mizuna and Akura quickly moved away before the blasts explosion set off

While they were doing battle with Neris, Setsu was with Celsius

"Hey was that bright light earlier really you?" asked Setsu

Celsius shrugged and gave a slight smirk

"So it was you man that's some skill my ears are still numb" said Setsu

"It was supposed to be used on you...well at least it worked as intended" exclaimed Celsius

"On me eh figures" responded Setsu

"Are you not going to help them" questioned Celsius pointing to Mizuna and Akura

"Nope they wanted to do it alone that's their fight" answered Setsu

"I see well what would you say our next move should be" said Celsius

"I think we should catch up to Vegeta and see how intact the timeline still is at this point" voiced Setsu

Celsius nodded his head in agreement

When the smoke cleared Neris had gone back to his base form and had taken a lot of damage

"NERIS!" yelled Shunshun as she flew down to him

"Your hurt again we're leaving" said Shunshun as she helped Neris up by putting his arm around her shoulder

"No finish the mission gather the energy Towa needs then we can retreat" whispered Neris injured

Shunshun nodded her head yes as suddenly a portal appeared and Towas staff came out, Shunshun grabbed the staff and held it out as it started glowing, but before it could start absorbing energy Akura teleported right in front of shunshun and knocked the staff our of her hand

"Oh no I dropped it!" squealed Shunshun

Akura then picked up Shunshun by the neck with one hand and began squeezing

"Waaaaaaahgggggg!" yelped Shunshun in pain

She tried punching and kicking Akura as she was being choked but they were to weak to do anything

"Neris please help me I don't wanna die like haruharu I don't wanna do this anymore" said Shunshun with tears rolling down her face as she was being choked

A devilish smile appeared on Akura's face as she was about to go in for the kill

"AKURA STOP IT!" yelled Mizuna

As Mizuna yelled one of Shunshuns tears fell down onto Akura's face and streamed down as if they were her own, In that moment all's Akura saw was a poor majin girl who did what she had to to survive and she dropped her

"Hhhuuugh" gasped Shunshun as Akura dropped her

Mizuna smiled at Akura cause she made the right choice, Akura made sure to break Towas staff so they couldn't gather energy though

"Neris let's just run away we can escape all this" said Shunshun

For a split second it looked as if Neris was considering it until

"Yeah run away with your new girlfriend since your little Coli's a damn corpse now wonder what she'd think about this" said Akura as she walked away

"FUCK YOU AKURA FUCK YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU THIS BITCH IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND NO ONE CAN REPLACE COLI NOOO ONE!" yelled Neris as his mark began glowing he then ran his hand through Shunshuns chest so far his arm was sticking out of her back

Akura actually made a face of disgust at this unexpected development while Mizuna just stood there completely shocked

"Ahugh" said Shunshun as she spit up some blood

"NO ONE!" yelled Neris as he slammed Shunshun to the ground with his arm still in her

"Neris why" murmured Shunshun as tears rolled down her face

Neris then quickly pulled his arm out of Shunshun and backed up a few steps as if he knew he had done something wrong

"You killed my sister but I forgave you when I saw how much pain you were in I wanted to help you heal your just using Akura as an excuse we all know she was being controlled when she killed Coli your just evil Neris your so evil I can feel it im dying I hope this haunts you forever I hope you get what you deserve you monster you hell spawn Shunshun never wanted this Shunshun never wanted any of this..." murmured Shunshun as she died

Neris's face twisted and contorted between pure rage and unbearable sadness as he began screaming with tears rolling down his face, just then a portal opened up by him, Mizuna and Akura just watched completely unsure of what to do Neris then walked in the portal and it closed behind him Neris was gone again...

"He killed her..." said Akura

"Yeah..." responded Mizuna

Setsu and Celsius landed where Mizuna and Akura were and the first thing they noticed was Shunshuns body laying on the ground

"What happened?" asked Setsu

"Let's just go" responded Mizuna not even wanting to talk about it

"Ok" said Setsu

"Setsu suggested we go and check on vegeta" exclaimed Celsius

"No" said Mizuna

"Well what do you have in mind then" asked Setsu

"Akura destroyed Towa's staff so they weren't able to absorb any energy this time that should buy us a little time Akura's ribs are broken im all banged up and Celsius looks pretty banged up to let's head back to the city where Taiko, Ponzu and Atemo are at and heal up and re group" suggested Mizuna

everyone agreed as they flew off and while they were doing this the rest of the group was having a situation of there own

"_What should I do, she has some weird emotional break down even though she has no emotions passes out and now im on Ponzu baby sitting duty like she's a android right do I take her to a doctor or a mechanic_

Thought Taiko as he flew around the city with Ponzu in his arms

"What the... is that Atemo?" murmured Taiko looking at a big pink majin in a tuxedo with pockets full of candy

"What's he wearing and who's he with?" voiced Taiko staring at a girl with him in a ripped dress also with candy in her pockets

"Hey Atemo what are ya doing buddy" asked Taiko landing near Atemo

"Me steal Candy with new pretty girlfriend" responded Atemo

"Yeah yeah your stealing candy i can see that so...hold up wait a minute...did you say the g word?" asked Taiko

"Dah wah?" responded Atemo

"Ahem...the g word...girlfriend" spoke Taiko as he looked at Vera

"She give Atemo candy we in relationship serious now" answered Atemo

Vera nodded her head in agreement as she popped another piece of candy into her mouth

"This cant be real I don't believe it" said Taiko bug eyed

Vera and Atemo then unwrapped a piece of candy and popped it in each others mouth

"WHAT DA HELL HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE YOUR A HUMAN GIRL YOU CANT LIKE A BIG PINK ALIEN THING...wait why arnt you scared of him...wait why arnt you scared of me im a big green alien thing" said Taiko

"Looks are hella overrated I didn't even know Aliens existed but I heavy f with yall now put her here my green dude" reponded Vera with her fist out

Taiko then gave her fist bump

"So im guessing your one of my mans friends right" asked Vera

Taiko slowly shook his head yes still in disbelief Vera looked like a blonde supermodel her face was perfect she had voluptuous curves you name it and yet she was in a beat up dress with a tear in it and wearing skater shoes

"Is Ponzu ok?" asked Atemo

The mention of Ponzu then snapped Atemo back to reality

"Oh yeah thats right she kinda had a emotional break down and passed out" answered Taiko

"Oh no that no sound good" spoke Atemo

"How come shes not a Alien to" questioned Vera

"Oh no shes an Android" said Taiko

"YOOO thats heavy" said Vera

"Yeah but she like passed out I think somethings wrong with her I was actually debating on weither to take her to a doctor or a mechanic" voiced Taiko lightly laughing

"Nah thats a no go bro if shes a super Android thingy you need to see like a genius scientist or something" suggested Vera

"And where could we possibly find one of them" said Taiko sarcastically

"Hmmm I think I know a guy follow me" said Vera

"And who might this guy be" asked Taiko

"Oh well he's-

"Turkey!" yelled Atemo randomly cutting off Vera

"As I was saying he's kind of...diffrent but trust me the dudes a genius" spoke Vera

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this" said Taiko as they followed Vera

After a few minutes of walking they reached a building with a big garage

"Ok wait here" said Vera as she walked in

Taiko and Atemo waited outside for ten minutes before finally Vera came back out waving for someone to come out

"Whaaaaaa!" said Taiko

Out walked a young boy probably around the age of eleven

"Hes just a kid!" said Taiko surprised

"Hmmm so these are the extraterrestrials you were speaking so highly of dear sister" spoke the boy

"WHAAAAAAAA HES YOUR BROTHER!" yelled Taiko even more surprised

"Hi little boy want some candy" said Atemo

holding out a piece of candy

"Oh goodness no I don't consume candy you plebeian" responded the boy

"Ok so hear me out hes like really smart he said his fist words at only two months old and at four he built a newtronk bomb thingy" said Vera

"Its neutron bomb you ignoramous" exclaimed the boy

"Yeah yeah same thing sammy" spoke Vera

"Sister ive told you to refer to me as Sam!" responded the boy

"Anyways im gonna go take Atemo to see my secret stash you have fun fixing that android girl" said Vera as she took Atemo inside the building

"Hmmm so this is the Android ill see what I can do come with me" spoke Sam as he went in the garage

The garage was filled with all types of gadgets and stuff,Sam cleared off a table and had Taiko set Ponzu on it

"So are you sure you know what your doing kid?" asked Taiko

Sam went and opened one of his desk and pulled out a weirdly shaped gun he then fired it at a bottle laying on the ground completely disintegrating it

"Ok then nevermind" responded Taiko

After about a dozen minutes or so of working on Ponzu Sam abruptly stopped

"So you people come from the future" he said nonchalantly

"How...how do you know that?" spoke Taiko

"Well this android has my initials on it and it has the same name as my imaginary companion Ponzu I made this or to specific will make this android" exclaimed Sam

Taiko looked devastated at this deduction

"Oh shoot is a paradox thing gonna happen were the world collapses or something now" voiced Taiko

"If it was gonna happen it already would have you plebeian" answered Sam

"Whew" responded Taiko

"Seems I've left myself schematics not only can I fix her now I can make her even better so if you don't mind allow me to get to work" spoke Sam


End file.
